


The Queen’s Heart

by Anthoyla



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom, ouat
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 46,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthoyla/pseuds/Anthoyla
Summary: Emma has been captured by The Evil Queen and is being held prisoner in her castle for high treason. With no way of escape in sight, Emma begins to wonder why was she captured at all, and if it WAS for "High Treason", why has The Evil Queen kept her alive?With each day that passes, Emma and The Queen become closer to one another, and it's not long before the fire burns hot between these two women.However, when Emma discovers some of The Queen's most hidden secrets, she will have to make a choice whether to fight for her Queen, or rebel like the rest who have walked the same path.Can Emma tame the malevolent Queen?What is the cost of love?More importantly -What is the cost of The Queen's Heart..?
Relationships: Emma Swan/Evil Queen|Regina Mills, SwanQueen
Comments: 32
Kudos: 126





	1. Run!

"I have to get the hell out of here, now!" Emma thought to herself as she sprinted from one tree to the next. She was out of breath and exhausted, having run for what seemed like hours now through The Forest of The Dead, trying to avoid being captured by these soldiers. "There must be 4 or 5 of them at least." She pondered as she took a breath behind some brush. 

In the far distance she could see what appeared to be a clearing and a building of some sort; a barn!  
"If I can make it to that barn" Emma said to herself, " these scumbags should make themselves scarce. They've avoided all other human contact like the plague."  
Emma hoped her plan would work. She was completely out of resources - at this point her life depended on it.  
She took her breath in, steadied herself, and on her count of three took to the clearing.  
Halfway there, an unaccounted sixth soldier jumped from above and tackled Emma to the ground as they began to spar, one against the other.  
Quickly, the soldier knocked Emma to the ground as she was caught off guard. As the soldier grabs her by her hair to pull her up and deliver another blow, Emma frantically notices a small, yet thick branch just by her knee. It had a very sharp tip to it.  
Emma's thoughts went wild "a shiv in a pinch" she grabbed the twig and thrust it through his neck, pushing the soldier off and continuing her sprint to the barn before the rest of the soldiers could catch up.  
Emma ran into a cracked door of the barn, peering through it, watching the group run by missing her completely.  
She breathed a huge sigh of relief! Safe at last! "Thank God!" Emma said to herself. 

After a few seconds she turned around and saw something that confused her beyond her wildest imagination!


	2. Real Talk

"Well, shit." Was all Emma could mumble to herself as she turned and came face to face with The Evil Queen, herself!  
"I guess you got me after all Regina." Emma said sarcastically.  
A quick awkward moment passed between the two women in the barn. Then one of them spoke, "Although my name IS Regina, YOU will address me as your Queen. YOU are under arrest for high treason. My men have been after you for quite some time now"  
The Queen spoke with stern authority in her voice.

"I AM YOUR QUEEN!"

This time the sternness in her voice grew to anger. She quickly approached Emma, and Emma took her defensive stance.   
Two armed guards entered the barn. Emma backed up, into the wall of the barn. 

"It's no use you see," The Queen explained. Her lips curling into a smile "you have no power here." She gestured to the guards and they restrained Emma; holding her steady for The Queen.  
"What.. what are you doing?" Emma asked, looking from The soldiers to The Queen.  
"My soldiers are my pets," she explained to Emma "they do as I command when I command it."  
The Queen frowned just then as she looked around the barn from ceiling to floor and back to her guards. Then she exclaimed, "Bring her closer, here." Pointing to a spot right in front of her.

With Emma struggling, the guards forced Emma to stand directly in front of The Queen. Her lip curled smile coming back, she circled Emma, examining her with her eyes from head to toe as though she were a specimen in a science lab.

"What the hell is your deal??!" Emma lashed out, trying to pull away from them.

The soldiers held her painfully tighter, as The Queen swooped in just centimeters from Emma's lips now and paused. Tension was extremely high. The Queen moved her mouth to Emma's ear, grabbed the back of her neck with her right hand and placing her thumb over Emma's lips she sternly whispered "Its time you remember your place in my kingdom. Watch what comes out from your lips, Swan."

The Queen lingered for only a moment, then stepped back. Without allowing Emma to respond, The Queen once again frowned, and gave commands to her soldiers: "bring her back to the castle."


	3. Bitten

"Ahh! I see our Knight is finally awake!"

Emma turned around to meet eyes with a familiar face she wasn't all too sure she was happy to see "Regina."

"Tisk tisk! What did we learn about addressing Royalty?" The Queen snarled, peering into the cell that held Emma.

"What is it you want from me?!" Emma demanded, "I don't understand what it is you're after!"

The Queen chuckled to herself, "looks like someone hit her head a bit too hard".

"What? What are you talking about?!" Emma looked confused.

The Queen grew angry and thrust her hand between the cell bars, levitating Emma's body a few inches off the ground. Emma, grabbing at her own neck began to have trouble breathing.

"I could snap your neck right now if I simply wanted to" The Queen explained, "but I won't. I still want you alive."

She dropped her arm down and Emma fell to the floor of the cell, gasping for air.

"I'll give you some time to think things over and drop 'the act' Swan. But when I return tomorrow, we will talk. You better have the information I need".

The Queen turned and with a swirl of purple smoke she was gone.

"What the actual hell..." Emma thought to herself, "what does she want to know?!"  
Emma scanned the room in more detail, "there's got to be a way out of here."

***************

A few hours later two guards came into the dungeon. Emma expected they were there to relieve the guards that were already there. Then, she heard the clinking of cell keys.

"What's going?!" Emma said to one of them, "Is The Queen letting me go??"  
"Silence!" The guard said, "The Queen has requested your presence in her chambers." 

"Her chambers?? Why? What for? I still don't have any information for her!"  
"Let's go." Was all the guard said.  
The two guards walked with Emma up the stairs of the castle and made their way towards The Queens Chambers.


	4. Her Royal Chambers

Emma stood in front of a stone wall with oversized French doors. They were beautiful. Magnificent even. The way the mahogany wood of the doors sat against the brilliant chiseled limestone of the walls gave such beauty and strength to the castle. Emma couldn't see such detail being locked deep in the dungeon, no. But up here, well! This was another story entirely.

One of the two guards that brought her up gave a knock to the door "My Queen!"

"You May enter." 

Emma could hear the Queen's sultry voice from behind the doors.

The guard who announced them took Emma by her arm and guided her into The Queen's chambers.  
As they entered, Emma took the opportunity to get a closer look at the details on the French doors.   
Carved into the wood with such amazing detail Emma could see the trees of The Forest of The Dead spread thick with... were those apple trees???! 

"Emma. Welcome." The Queen addressed her.

Immediately taking her attention from the doors, Emma turned to face The Queen, only to find her soaking herself in a giant porcelain, claw foot tub of hot water. She was completely naked, and she was gorgeous.

The Queen, in her tub, sat soaking in the back right portion of the room as they entered. To Emma's surprise, It was not partitioned off, and there was a beautiful stained glass window directly in front of the tub on the wall where The Queen sat soaking. 

The way the sun came through that window and cast an array of color on The Queen's moist, olive toned skin sent waves of tingles through Emma that she never felt before. The Queen was radiant. 

"Claudius, you may go now." The Queen spoke to her guardsmen. 

Claudius took a knee, and slipped out of the door, leaving Emma alone with the naked Queen.

The Queen turned her head to the side so that she could bring Emma into her peripheral a bit and said, "I gather you still have no information for me Swan?"

"Listen, I really want to help I just.."

"It's ok, I have some other things you can do that will aid in your assistance to me..." The Queen quickly added. "Come closer to me Swan and I'll explain everything." The Queen had a smirk on her face as she beckoned Emma closer with her finger.

Emma, at first hesitant, slowly made her way to the tub. She could feel her heart beat with every step she took that brought her closer to The Queen. Standing just a few inches from her in the tub now, red in the cheeks and her heart racing, Emma waited for The Queen to speak, but she said nothing. 

A few quiet seconds pass between the two women when Emma finally asked The Queen "What do you want to tell me?" But she could not bring herself to fully look at her.  
The Queen notices that Emma is having a bit of a hard time taking her in, and it amuses her. The left corner of her lips turn up into a smile and she says to Emma, "I enjoy my hot baths you know." She said as she turned to face Emma, "In fact, some have been known to say that sometimes the water I use for my baths is so scolding hot it burns the skin.." As Emma stood over The Queen as she soaked in her bath, she surveyed the whole tub, finally taking in the scene of the woman inside of it.   
The Queen truly was a masterpiece of artwork!   
From the endless curves of her seductively thick, muscular thighs, to her perfectly toned stomach right up to her magnificently voluptuous breasts and of course her gorgeous face! The Queen was flawless.

"Emma," The Queen began, "for your first task, I would like you tell me if you believe the rumors are true."  
"Tell me," The Queen continued, "do you think my bath water is too hot?"

Emma had no clue what The Queen was talking about. "Excuse me..?"

"Well silly," The Queen replied, " you can't tell from where you're standing of course."  
The Queen grew more serious then said: "Swan, get on you knees, and tell me if my bath water is hot enough... oh, and Swan - DO be sure to put your hand all the way to the bottom of the tub."  
Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing "Regi.. err, My Queen, are you sure you want me to do that? You're already in th..."  
However Emma was cut short by The Queen's quick reply, "On your knees!" She commanded, and with what seemed like a swift magical force, Emma was quickly pulled down onto the stone floor to her knees beside the claw foot tub. Emma gave out a small yelp as she went down.

The Queen sighed as she tilted her head back against the tub "do you see what you make me do when you simply don't listen?"

Emma began rolling up her sleeves. Her hands, arms and face still had some soot on them from being down in the dungeon for a few days. The Queen took in these details as Emma readied herself to feel the water and said "we will need to get you some proper clothes. I'll have Claudius and Red put something together for you."

Emma, starting to feel some numbness in her knees against the cold limestone floor beside The Queen's tub, slowly started to dip her right hand into the hot water of the bath. As Emma's hand ventured deeper into the water, it was in fact, very hot water! The tub was very deep, and to finally reach the full bottom of it, the waterline was up to Emma's toned bicep. Boy was that water truly was scolding!!  
The Queen lifted her head up from the back of the tub, to face Emma, smiling with curled lips. She slowly lowered her thick, toned thigh down onto Emma's hand to secure it in the tub, drawing Emma closer to her while she did so. "So, tell me Swan; how HOT is it?"

"It's uh... it's um.. fucking.. it's hot it's very fucking hot. The water. The water is hot!"

Emma blurted out, her mind racing to one hundred million places! "What is happening!?" She thought.

"So the rumors are true then, excellent!" The Queen said, as she released Emma's hand from her thigh in the tub, Emma fell back onto the floor; water splashing up as she did so.

"That will be all for today Swan. I need nothing more."

"Wait, what?! That's it?!" Emma said shockingly, "you said you had more to tell me!"

"I said that is all for today." The Queen exclaimed, "Claudius! Please come in!"

The Queen's chief guard entered through the exquisite French doors "My Queen!"

"Take Swan to her new Chambers so that she may get cleaned up and ready herself for dinner. Oh and Claudius, tell Red she is needed."

Emma's mouth fell agape as The Queen turned away from her to continue her bath. Claudius, The Queen's head guard took Emma by the arm and lead her through the French doors to take her to her new bedroom chambers that The Queen now had prepared for her.

As she was leaving, another woman entered the room rather quickly. She had long, beautiful, dark chocolate brown curls that fell just above the small of her back. Her perfect porcelain skin looked like an ice cold class of milk on a hot summer day, the way her supple breasts filled the low cut, brown leather corset she was wearing. She had the longest most beautiful eyelashes Emma had ever seen, and her lips were as red as rubies!

As the woman rushed passed Emma, she took a knee a few feet from The Queen in her tub, bowed her head and said, "My Queen. You asked for me?"

"Of course," The Queen replied "I need some assistance finishing up my bath. Would you mind, Red?"

And just as the doors began to close behind Emma, she could see the woman, Red, remove her cloak, take the soap and begin to slowly lather The Queen's body. Just before the door closed, Emma and The Queen locked eyes, and The Queen gave Emma a most wicked smile...


	5. Red With Rage

The Queen awoke the next morning in her bed chambers and found herself laying next to her handmaiden, Red. She cleared her throat rather loudly, stirring the maiden from her slumber. Red gave a slow yawn and stretched her limbs out far as they could go. As she slowly opened her eyes and realized she was still laying in her Queen's bed from the night before, her eyes opened wide, and she sprung from the bed nearly falling out entirely!   
Quickly wrapping her naked body in part of the bedsheets, Red bent her knee beside the bed, "My Queen!" Lowering her head she continued, "Please excuse me. I must've fallen asleep after keeping you company last night. Please forgive me."  
The Queen paused, "Remove the bedsheet Red."   
Red blushed,"My Queen.. I.."  
"You will do as your queen commands, will you not?"  
Red stood and straightened herself, "Anything for you. Always."  
The Queen propped herself up in the bed to get a better view and gave a sly smile, as Red let the bedsheet drop around her ankles.   
Her long locks of dark chestnut brown curls fell below her creamy white shoulders, and Red could feel The Queen's dark, sultry eyes taking in every ounce and curve of her body.  
The Queen bit her lip, then said to her "All is forgiven, THIS time. Now," she continued, "why don't you go and get yourself together? I need you to collect Emma Swan from her chambers." 

Red thought for a moment as she gathered her belongings then replied, "What do you need with HER?"  
The Queen quickly turned to face Red with a frown, "My actions and commands are not yours to question!" Red lowered her head, "It was not my intention to question you My Queen, I just don.."  
The Queen grew angry suddenly and swiftly approached Red, grabbing her by the throat; "it seems one of my subjects has forgotten her place!"   
Red, now fear in her face choked out the words; "Never My Queen! I'm so so sorry!"


	6. Introductions

Emma was sitting by the stone windowsill in her bedchambers when a hurried knock at the door made her head jump up in surprise. "Yes?? Hello?!" Emma said as she rushed to the heavy wooden door, "whoever is there, please help me! The Queen is keeping me prisoner here!"  
Just then, Emma quickly backed up as the door opened wide, almost knocking her down in the process.   
"Please, quit the dramatics" Red replied as she bustled through the door into Emma's room. "The only one here for you is me, and I'M no savior. THAT I can assure you!"   
Emma stared at Red in astonishment. She glanced back at the doorway, but to her disappointment, her eyes were met with an armed guard blocking any chance of escape.   
"So," Emma said to Red; remembering seeing the woman assist Regina last night in her bedroom; "I suppose you are a friend of The Queen's then?"   
Red, who was deep in thought as she surveyed Emma's current living quarters that she was assigned to, turned to face her and replied; "Technically I suppose one could say that."  
Emma raised her brow, interested to hear more. Red continued, "I am The Personal Handmaiden to The Queen. I am at her side to take care of all of her personal needs and requests."  
"So I see" Emma replied with a touch of sarcasm to her voice, "it sortve looked that way by the way you held her washcloth last night. It must be tiresome."   
Red grew angry at Emma's tone, she stood behind Emma leaning into her ear and said sharply "I am HAPPY to please her, if it does so. I KNOW Regina appreciates what I do for her."  
Emma smiled to herself. She knew she was getting to Red now, "oh I'm sure she does. That's why she sent you HERE, right?"  
Red whipped Emma around to face her. "Listen to ME, you little bitch! I don't know WHAT THE HELL Regina wants with you, but I'm sure whatever it is, she has her reasons. When she's done with you, she'll put you out with the rest of the trash." Red cracked her neck, took a breath in and continued, " for now, My Queen requests me to make sure you are cleaned up and adequately dressed."  
She took a few moments taking in Emma's appearance; her still soot covered face, hands and clothes. "Not presentable at all," Red muttered to herself, "Ping!" Red gestured to the guard standing in the doorway, "have some hot water sent to Emma's chambers, as well as The Queen's seamstress."   
"Ma'am!" The armed guard replied and took to the halls.  
Red turned back to Emma scowling "remove your clothes and get into the tub"   
Emma's eyes went wide "Excuse me?!"  
"You heard me," Red exclaimed, "into the tub!" Red pointed to a small, claw foot tub at the back of the room. "Ping will return soon with water for your bath, as will the The Queen's seamstress. As you look now, you are in   
NO WAY presentable for our Queen."  
Emma huffed, and made her way towards the tub. She began to disrobe, then paused, turning to Red and said, "Um, aren't you going to at least turn your head?"  
Red sat on the bed directly across from the tub. She leaned back on the palms of her hands, smiled a crooked smile   
and replied, "No...  
I'm interested to see exactly what it is Regina is after."  
Emma looked down at herself in disbelief. She was a bit confused, after all, she too had no idea WHAT The Queen was after. "The Queen is holding me for High Treason." Emma protested, " that is why I am here!"  
"Ha!" Red mocked Emma loudly, hopping off the bed and sauntering toward her, "stupid girl, if that were at all true, you would already have hung by your neck in the fields like the others!!" Red picked up a wash cloth and tossed it at Emma as Ping and five others arrived with hot water for Emma's bath. "No, Regina wants you alive. For what, is the question!" Red paused then returned to her spot on the bed and said to Emma; "Be sure to wash ALL the filth from your body! Regina is waiting."


	7. Control

After Emma had washed up, The Queen's seamstress took some measurements and later returned with a few garments of clothing. There was, however, one particular outfit that The Queen requested Emma wear for this evening. Emma stared down at the rich textured clothing laid out for her on the bed.   
"Well," Emma said to herself, "I suppose red and black leather is tonight's theme?"   
Emma pulled on the skin tight, black leather pants. Looking in the full length mirror, she really liked how they hugged every curve of her ass and thighs, showing off the muscles in her calves as they tapered off at her ankle.  
Next, she slipped on the pitch black corset. Made of silky black satin, it felt so good against Emma's skin. The corset had a herring bone structure that pressed against her rib cage, it was strapless, exposing her bare shoulders and collarbone area. It was very tight yet well fitted, and gave Emma a very well endowed bustier.   
Next, Emma slid into the boots that were chosen for her. "Jesus! These could double as pants, they're so tall!" Emma thought out loud.  
The boots, which came just under her knee, where just as tight on her calf as the pants! They were also leather and black as night, save for the splash of red under the sole. After Emma put both boots on, she walked around her room to break them in a bit, "They ARE comfortable actually!" She said to herself as she walked to the mirror again to check herself out. "The two inch spiked heel on them was quite sexy too..." she noticed, as she checked out her backside.   
Now, the finishing touch; she reached for the candy apple red leather jacket that was also laid out for her and threw it on over the black corset. The red jacket was cut just above her hips, and the color really popped amidst the black she had on.   
Emma gave herself one last look in the mirror before there was a knock at the door, "uh, yea come in" she said.  
The door opened and in walked Red. "So you DO clean up nicely."  
"Uh, thanks I guess."  
The girls stood awkwardly for a moment, then Red spoke, "Alright then let's go!" 

Emma and Red were guided by Ping, the armed guard Emma saw earlier with Red. "So, is this your personal body guard?" Emma asked, truly curious.  
"The Queen has HER favorites, as do I" Red replied.  
Suddenly the three of them came to a stop. "I will go in first. When Regina is ready for you, I will come to get you. Until then," Red said sternly, "YOU are to remain right HERE with Ping."  
Emma rolled her eyes, "ok whatever. I mean, where else am I going right?" She looked in Ping's direction, Ping only shrugged.  
Red knocked on the double French doors, "My Queen!"   
After a momentary pause, a sultry voice could be heard from behind the thick wood of the doors, "YOU MAY ENTER"

"My Queen," Red proclaimed as she took a knee upon entering Regina's library.   
"You May rise, Red." Regina commanded. "Tell me, how has Ms Swan taken to her new surroundings?"  
"She's fine, I suppose." Red explained, "Regina, What pray tell do you see in her? Why all the big deal? She is but a bird!"  
"Red.." Regina sighed, "it's starting to sound like some puppy's jealous.."   
Red immediately turned and walked toward the bar, "Why yes Red, I will have a drink. On the rocks." The Queen commanded.  
Red fixed Regina's drink, but not before taking a shot of her own, trying her best to push her rage down.  
Regina smirked, "I'm ready to see Ms Swan now. Bring her in."  
Red swallowed her pride, walked to the French doors, opened them and yanked Emma into the room.  
"What the fuck, Red!" Emma winced in pain.   
They walked to the center of the room.   
"Here is your 'Bird'". Red smirked sarcastically Regina.   
"Ah, Red" The Queen said as she approached the two women, "you forget yourself. Allow me to help you remember!" with a flick of Regina's wrist, Red instantly fell down to her knee wincing in pain. It seemed as though she was unable to move.   
"Now Red," Regina said, "Please lead by example and show the lovely Ms Swan HOW to greet your Queen"  
Emma looked at the interaction of the two women in horror. What was The Queen trying to prove to her? Sure, Red was kind of a bitch and all, but did she have to hurt her?!  
"My Queen," Red said, "My apologies."  
"Mmmm..." was all Regina replied with, peering down at Red.   
"Please!" Emma begged, "Please, My Queen, please stop." Emma did not take a knee, but she instead placed her hand on Regina's looking her in the eye.  
Regina pauses for just a moment, Red still wincing, cowering in pain on the floor next to them.  
With a flick of her hand, The Queen released Red from her hold. Emma closes her eyes in relief as Regina looks from Emma to Red.   
For a moment, Red is still on her knees until Regina says to her "Go, Leave us."  
Red scowls, her eyes glow yellow gold as she rises to meet Regina eye to eye; "Remember, My Queen. Though I remain your faithful servant, I am NO puppy." Red proclaimed.   
The Queen stepped in closer to Red, her eyes flashed purple as she explained, "Even so, if you are a WISE servant, you will do well to remember who keeps your heart."  
Red turned and left, closing the doors behind her, leaving Emma and The Queen alone in library.

Once they were finally alone, Regina turned to Emma; taking in her new look. The Queen, now seemingly pleased with Emma's appearance said, "My, Ms Swan... You look exceptional this evening. Thank you for meeting with me."  
Emma blushed at The Queen's remarks, but part of her liked to hear it.   
Emma's eyes began to wander around the room, she'd never seen such a vast collection of books and scrolls!   
Regina noticed Emma's apparent interest in her surroundings "why don't you take a look around?" She places her finger under Emma's chin, "let me know if you see something you'd like to touch..." This sent sparks through Emma's body! She knew EXACTLY what she'd like to touch.. only she couldn't.. or, could she?  
Emma followed Regina's finger with her eyes as it left her chin and dropped down to trace her neck and collarbone, just under the red leather lapel of her jacket.   
Emma, who was holding her breath without realizing it, exhaled deeply, slipping away from The Queen's grasp and politely said "Oh um, thank you by the way, very much for the clothes esp the jacket. I really do love them."  
The Queen smiled, "But of course," she paused to think a moment then said, "You seem tense Ms Swan. Let's have a drink. I insist."  
Regina beckoned Emma to sit a chair by the fireplace near to where she had been sitting earlier, then made her way to the bar to pour a couple drinks "I hope bourbon is alright for the lady?" She said while she poured two glasses over ice.  
"Sounds great." Emma replied, ready to get the edge off anyway.  
Regina came back with the drinks and Emma excepted willingly.   
"I need to know," Emma begged, "Why am I here?! Why are you keeping me locked up here?"  
The Queen sipped her bourbon, raising her brow as she did so. As she drew the glass from her mouth, she licked her lips and asked, "What does it matter, really? Are you not being treated well, Swan?"  
"That's besides the point!" Emma, now growing frustrated with Regina's constant side-stepping of her questioning every time she touched on the subject.   
"You're growing frustrated with me" Regina said, "I see it in your face. Take it easy, have a drink, and let's talk."  
Emma stared into the Queen's eyes and downed the drink in one gulp. She could feel the burn of the bourbon make its way down her throat. When she finished, she stood and threw the glass into the fire place and demanded, "Now, answer my question!"   
Emma's sudden reaction startled and aroused Regina in such a way that she stood back up, pushing Emma against the wall behind her.   
"Better watch yourself, Ms Swan."  
"....or what?" Emma asks.   
A moment of silence passed between them. Emma could feel the Queen's body pressed up against her, her lips just grazing her neck. Emma whispered "Regina..."  
The Queen paused and stepped back away from Emma.   
"I think that's enough for one evening." Regina said, "I'll summon Claudius to come and collect you."  
Emma stood against the wall, momentarily dazed, still trying to understand what had just happened between her and the Queen.   
"Yeah. You're probably right." Emma responded.   
A few moments later, Claudius arrived to escort Emma back. Just before they left, Regina stopped them to say "Oh, and Ms Swan. Do your best not to break anything else in my castle, won't you?"


	8. Lose Yourself

Later that night, The Queen found herself thinking about what happened in the library earlier in the evening between her and Emma, "She is stubborn, and rude" Regina spoke out loud to no one but herself. Exhausted from pacing back and forth a few times, She decided to rest a moment and sat back in a chair across the room, diagonal from her bed that was made up fresh earlier this morning, thanks to her servants. The Queen stared off in deep thought once more "That Swan.. she.. pulls a chord within me somehow. Perhaps it's her will," Regina pressed on in thought. The thought of Emma Swan digging deep within her mind; she couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, she could think of nothing else!   
Whatever it was, Regina was left feeling unsettled somehow. She needed more..  
"Ahh!" She blurted out, "Magic mirror..!" She jumped out of her chair and over to the elaborate mirror that hung just to the right of the wide, stone fireplace in her bedchambers. 

The mirror was massive in size. It took on an oval shape, and was framed out with what looked like silver flames coming out from it, as if it were on fire.  
The magic mirror was beautiful yet eerie at the same time. 

Regina performed a swirling motion with her right hand over the reflective glass in front of her and said "Mirror, within these castle walks, I command you! show me... Emma Swan."  
Regina's reflection swirled into a purple wurly haze, then suddenly, staring back at her, Regina could see Emma; pacing back and forth in her bedroom just as The Queen herself had been doing not a few minutes before!  
"...it seems there might be something on Swan's mind tonight as well.." Regina thought to herself, "a penny for your thoughts, Ms Swan..." The Queen said, smiling to herself. 

***

Emma, having paced from one side of her room to the other for what seemed like the 400th time now, was seemingly more and more confused and frustrated with this evening's interaction with The Queen.   
"Fuuuck! Like, what the hell man!" Emma said sternly to herself, brow furrowed. "One minute, it seemed like Regina was on some sort of 'power trip' with the way she was pushing Red around in the library", Emma remembered, "the next, she's pinned me against the wall.. ready to... to.. what?? What WAS that?!" Emma leaned her head against the stone wall, seemingly frustrated, yet deep in thought, really trying to figure out what could have made Regina react the way she did towards her earlier. However, Emma was coming up short. "Honestly Em," She said aloud to herself, "..why the HELL do you care?"   
Emma sat on her bed, then flopped back into a laying position and sighed, "I gotta find a way out of here man." Emma stared at the cold, grey stone ceiling, "If Regina won't tell me WHY she's holding me locked up here anytime I ask, I'm going to have to find out for myself."  
That's when the idea struck her; "I know what I'll do!" Emma sprung up from the bed and walked towards her door, "if I can figure out the type of key I'll need for this door.. maybe understanding the shape of the keyhole will help.. something!"   
Emma began her detective work at the door, zeroing in on the handle and keyhole in particular.   
At one point Emma grabbed hold of the handle and tried to open the door; knowing of course it would be locked, but wanted to feel the lock, to know it better. However, to her unbelievable surprise, the door was NOT locked!  
Emma immediately froze at the feeling of the door knob clicking when she turned it to open.   
Emma's Heart was racing now. "I'm not locked in here. I'm not... being forced to stay?" Emma was puzzled, "No.. this must be an accident. Regina's guard forgot to lock the door."  
Keeping the door closed, Emma stepped back from it and sat back on the bed. "I don't know what to do."  
For weeks Emma had been trying to escape this castle, run from The Queen. Now that it seemed easy for her to do just that, Emma wasn't sure she entirely wanted to...

***

Regina watched through her magical mirror, a now confused Emma Swan sit upon her bed, brow furrowed in thought.  
"I've seen enough," The Queen said, waving off the magic of the mirror, her reflection now coming back into view.   
Regina fixed herself a nightcap and settled back into her red velvet wingback chair. She took a sip of her bourbon, and let the glass rest in her hand on the arm of the chair as she gazed out the window.   
Regina was starting to close her eyes as she was becoming sleepy, when there was a sudden thudding at her chamber doors. "Ugh, go away" The Queen commanded, "I'm tired and have turned in for the night."  
However the noise at the door only got louder and more persistent.   
Regina decided to ignore it, keeping her eyes closed as she sat in the chair.   
After a few reputations of the knocking, it seemed that Regina's method had worked and the noise stopped.   
With one eye open, she waited for a moment or two just to be sure whoever was at her door had left. When still no noise came from the door, she smiled to herself, "ha! When I say go away, they go! As they should!!"   
Keeping her drink steady in the one hand, she reached for a nearby blanket and laid it across her lap closing her eyes again shortly after.  
BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!  
The noise at her door was back, this time louder than ever! Regina's eyes sprung open, "Oh for fuck's sake," she said to herself, "WHAT!?"  
Regina finally stood, throwing the blanket off and onto the chair. She downed the rest of her drink, and walked toward the door, empty glass in hand.   
Just before The Queen could reach the doors, they flew open and In rushed Emma Swan!  
She quickly walked right passed Regina then turned to face her, arms crossed.  
With a look of shock on her face, Regina said to Emma, "well, EXCUSE ME, Ms Swan. Can I help you with something this evening?"  
"Yeah," Emma replied with a determined look on her face, "You can start by telling me what the hell is going on around here!"   
Regina walked over to her door to close it, then walked closer to Emma. "Why don't you have a seat," Regina offered the chair had just been sitting in to Emma.   
"No." Emma replied, not breaking eye contact with The Queen, "Not this time. You are going to answer my questions tonight."  
"Oh, am I?"  
"Yes, you are." Emma said, "I'm not leaving this room until I get some answers."   
Regina felt the same feeling she felt earlier in the library when Emma stood up to her. Her heart began to race, and she suddenly felt like she was overheating in the clothes she was wearing. Although The Queen was feeling a bit knocked off her feet momentarily, she'd be damned if she was going to let anyone, especially Emma Swan, know it!  
Regina tried to play it cool, with a half smile across her red lips she simply replied "Alright Swan. I'll answer some of the questions you may have.."

"You.. You will?"

"Yes. I will... For a price."

"A price..?" Emma repeated, "what are you you talking about?"

"There May come a time when I might require YOU do do something for ME." The Queen explained, "I don't know what that is NOW, of course, but you promise me that should the moment arise in the future, you WILL pay up."

Emma looked at Regina with uncertainty, uncrossing her arms, then crossing them again. "Yeah ok, fine."

"Excellent!" Regina smiled back at her.

Emma walked around The Queen's room a little, familiarizing herself with the surroundings. When she got to the far end where the Queen's claw foot tub was, Emma paused. She touched her hand to the edge of the porcelain tub and walked around it, keeping the tips of her fingers sliding across the smooth finish of it as she went.   
When Emma was halfway around it she paused again, facing Regina's direction, once more, and spoke "Red tells me the two of you are close. Is that true?"

"Well," The Queen began, "that certainly depends on how one looks at it, I would say."

"THAT'S not an answer!" Emma replied sternly.

Regina could feel her lips curling into a smile, she couldn't fight it if she tried!  
"I'm glad you find this amusing." Emma sarcastically commented.

"Oh Swan," Regina explained, "If only you knew.."

"What was that??"

"Nothing." Regina replied, "I was just saying, Red is a faithful servant and handmaiden. I believe I explained this before.. Are we close? Well, we do share... 'private moments', if you MUST know.."  
Regina paused, "but I would not describe our relationship to one another as anything more than platonic. If THAT is what you're asking."

Emma continued her leisurely stroll around the room. When she got to the magic mirror, she stopped in front of it, admiring it momentarily before asking her next question, "Regina why am I here?" Emma turned to face The Queen, "Please, tell me why you had your men chase me through town, into the Forest of The Dead, only to capture me and bring me to your castle??"

"I have already told you that!" The Queen yelled back, "you were arrested for High Treason against Her Majesty, MYSELF, The FUCKING Queen!!" Regina, now red in the face was growing tired of this back and forth of the same question being asked 50 different ways only to get the same answer. "You aught to be counting your god damned lucky stars your head hasn't been cut off and thrown to the pigs!"   
Emma stood, taken only slightly back by Regina's anger, only a few feet from her now. She was quiet for only a moment while she stared at The Queen; in her silky gray and white night clothes. Around her she also wore a long, thin black silky robe. Emma wondered what it felt like to put it on...

"That's another thing," Emma began, "WHY the special treatment then? Why HAVNT you killed me yet?! I SHOULD be dead in the gutter somewhere, or at least pleading for my life in a dank dirty cell."

The Queen moved closer to Emma, "Alright Swan," She said, "Would you have me throw you back in your cell? It can so EASILY be arranged!"

The two feisty women were now face to face, their noses inches apart.. Emma, flashing back to their shared moment together in the library earlier that evening felt a sudden rush of adrenaline course through her body. Without a second thought, Emma Swan grabbed Regina - The Queen - by The waist, pulling her into her body and kissed her.   
For a moment Regina was caught by surprise and was almost reluctant to return the kiss, slightly pulling away from Emma.. however, just before Emma began to pull her lips away from The Queen's full, red lips, Regina gave in; using her mouth to gently open Emma's, allowing The Queen to sensually explore the inside of Emma's mouth with her tongue, slowly at first, more hungrily soon after.   
"Ouch!" Emma let out a small yelp, putting her fingers over her bottom lip, furrowing her brow a bit.   
"Oh, My.." Regina exclaimed, "I'll have to be more careful with you, Ms Swan.."   
Emma grabbed Regina by her wrist, hard, pulling her close again, "it's ok,"  
She explained. Emma, still holding Regina by her wrist, turned her around so that she was facing the wall and pushed her up against it. Emma behind her, she whispered into her ear "I got this.."   
Emma continued to hold one of Regina's wrists tightly, behind her back as she pressed her body up against Regina. She kissed and bit at her neck until The Queen's knees became too weak for her to stand much longer.  
"Shall we move to the bed?.."   
Emma cracked a half smile as she nibbled at Regina's earlobe "How's it feel to want..?"  
"That's not fair..!" Regina pleaded.  
"Isn't it though?" Emma exclaimed, "Regina," Emma turned her around to face her, "I want you to beg me."  
The Queen was panicking inside! She wanted Emma Swan with everything she had!! Regina had never desired anything or anyone as much as she did right now in all her life, but BEG?!   
"Don't be ridiculous! Ms. Swan!" Regina exclaimed, "a Queen does not 'beg'".  
Emma had never felt more confident and powerful in anything as she did this very moment. With a crooked smile and a raised brow, she replied, "oh no?"   
Emma slowly slipped her soft hand down Regina's gray silk pajama bottoms, and ran her fingers gently between The Queen's thighs.  
Emma's smile grew bigger as Regina tried her best to fight back the quiver on her lips.   
It was no use, of course.   
Regina wanted Emma so bad it was painful to resist!  
"Oh fuck it, yes!" The Queen said to Emma, as she grabbed at the lapels of her red jacket, "I'm begging you Swan, give my legs a rest, lay me on my bed.. please."  
Emma withdrew her hand from Regina's bottoms and kissed her hard on the mouth, then the women moved toward the bed where they both collided upon it.  
Regina rolled over placing herself on top of Emma, straddling her hips. Emma tried to sit up and displace The Queen, But Regina strongly overpowered her, placing her hand on her chest, pushing her back down on the bed. "Uh uh uhhh" Regina scolded, "it's MY turn now..."  
The Queen began feverishly biting and kissing Emma on her mouth, lips, neck and shoulder area. When she had had enough of trying to work around Emma's tank top and jacket, she almost ripped them right off of her body, before Emma helped her to remove them, throwing the garments carelessly to the floor. Regina continued with her kisses and caresses all over the rest of Emma's naked body.  
"Take off your pajama top," Emma said to Regina.   
The Queen slowly removed her silky pajama top and dropped it to the floor, "is this what you wanted?"  
"Absolutely, yes." Emma replied, taking in the sight of a topless half naked Queen Regina sitting straddled over her. "You're fucking beautiful, Regina."  
The Queen's smile faded slightly. She wasn't sure how she felt about that comment. Was it the compliment? Was it her name being used? Best not think about it right now...  
Regina shook it off, and began to remove Emma's pants and underwear.   
The Queen tossed the garments to the floor and began to kiss the inside of Emma thighs. Emma let out a sigh of pleasure every time Regina's lips grazed her skin.  
Regina paused to gently run her fingertips between Emma's thighs.  
"Swan..." Regina said Shockingly, "I'm surprised.. you aren't as wet yet as I thought you'd be..."   
"You'll see" Emma replied, "I want you more than you know.." Emma's voice was raspy now, her heart racing, "...I need you."  
Regina was so aroused at this point, she could feel herself wet through her silk pajama bottoms. She smiled. "Alright Swan, I'm all yours."  
Regina lowered herself close to Emma's naked body, between her legs, wrapping one arm around her waist to stabilize herself. Regina then, using two fingers, forcefully entered Emma. When she did, Emma screamed out with pleasure, wrapping her legs around Regina. Although Emma wasn't as wet when The Queen first began to touch her, it was a very different story now!   
Emma was in pure ecstasy, and truth be told; So was Regina! 

***

BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!  
The women were both woken suddenly by a loud noise at The Queen's Bed Chamber door. Regina sat up first, "shit." She said, looking around, "What the hell time is it!?"  
Emma stretched out from head to toe and let out a big lazy yawn before sitting up next to Regina "not sure, maybe 8am? Why?"

BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!

"You need to leave at once." Regina commanded to Emma, "back to your room."  
"What? Why?!"  
"No one can see us like this, don't you understand?!" The Queen explained.  
Emma tried putting her hand on Regina's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, maybe reason with her.  
"I said GO!"  
Emma quickly pulled back her hand. "Um, yeah ok. Whatever."   
Regina stood up from the bed, gathered Emma's belongings and tossed them to her. "Come to the mirror, NOW!"  
Emma grabbed her things and followed The Queen to the Magic Mirror. Regina quickly waved her hand over the mirror like before, causing their reflections to fade into swirly purple smoke until Emma's room was visible. The Queen touched the tip of her finger to the glass, and it gave a ripple effect like a pebble being tossed into a lake.   
"Go! Walk through." She said to Emma.  
"I'm sorry, what now?" Emma said confused.  
Regina rolled her eyes, "We don't have time for this!" Regina pushed Emma through the mirror just as Red, Ping and another guard came into the room.  
"My Queen!" Red proclaimed, as the three of them took a knee upon entering the room; the magic mirror going plain again.  
"Forgive the intrusion" Red explained, "The prisoner Swan has escaped, and you were not answering your door. We thought something had gone wrong. I meant only to protect you."  
"Not to worry," Regina said to Red, "Swan is in her room. Have a look yourself." The Queen gestured to the mirror once more, bringing Emma up so Red could witness Emma alive and well in her own bed chambers.  
"I see". Red replied. "I apologize for the overlook My Queen. It won't happen again."  
As the three of them left The Queen's chambers, Red spotted something on the floor between the mirror and the bed and picked it up on the way out.   
As the doors closed behind her, she opened her hand to investigate the object, "interesting." 

Red knew exactly what it was.

A button from Swan's Red Leather Jacket.


	9. Deceit

Within the strong walls of The Queen's castle, Emma and Regina started spending more and more alone time together. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months.   
For Emma, these moments were something very special; they allowed her to see and experience a different side of Regina. A side no one else got to see; A trusting, loving, adventurous and even at times funny Queen!   
For Regina, moments like these never really made it into her world, let alone her heart. Sure, Emma Swan was not a ruler of some unknown kingdom, but perhaps, she could be The Queen of Regina's heart... it WAS a scary thought, but a thought non the less!

It was late afternoon; Emma was in her room, a guard stationed outside her door as usual. Inside, Emma was preparing herself to have diner with The Queen.   
She stood; staring at her closet wardrobe full of new clothes. "Ugh!" She let out in frustration, "how can someone have SO many clothes, yet have NOTHING to wear?!"  
Emma very badly wanted to impress Regina, maybe wear something that would not allow her to stop gazing at her all night. After a few more minutes Emma had an idea, "ahh yes that's it!" She thought to herself, as she frantically began picking through her clothes for the pieces she'd need to put her outfit together.   
Just as she began to dress and ready herself, there was a demanding knock at her door -  
"Uh, Yeah? Emma asked, "What is it?"  
The door swung open and in walked Red, accompanied by her personal guard Ping. "Almost ready, are you?" Red said sourly.  
Um, well yes I'm trying to," Emma explained, "however, if you keep barging in on me every few minutes I may NEVER be!"   
With that, Emma began to lace up her knee high black stiletto boots.  
Red smiled, "Oh Swan.. you really think you're something special, don't you," Red went on, as she walked around Emma's room, tinkering with some small objects on her dresser, "I'd love to see how much of a 'hot shot' you think you are once Regina grows tired of you?" Emma paused for a moment, then continued her lacing.   
Red pressed on, "when The Queen grows bored with your face, and has grown tired of your company! What then?!"  
Emma stood up straight, moving closer to Red; "You mean, kind of what's happening to you..?"  
Red was close to boiling over in anger, but she managed to compose herself still, "Why don't you ask Regina about her 'Spell Room' in the catacombs of this castle?"  
"And why would I care to ask her about that?" Emma replied.  
Red smirked, "You don't know? That's where our Queen keeps all her spells, potions.. and um, broken hearts." Emma furrowed her brow at the thought of what Red meant by that. "You have five minutes to finish up. I'll be waiting outside to escort you to the dining hall."  
Emma turned away from Red to grab her red jacket, "No need to wait, I'm ready now. Let's go."

***

As the three of them walked through the castle halls, making their way to the dining room, Emma couldn't help but notice that Ping kept looking her way. It almost seemed as though Ping were trying to communicate something to her without Red knowing..   
They now stood in front of the doors to the dining room. "You know the drill" Red exclaimed to Emma.   
"Yeah, Yeah" Emma replied, "You enter first, and then you'll call for me when it's time to come in."  
Red looked from Emma to Ping, and back at Emma again. She then turned to face the doors, announcing herself as she walked through.  
Just as she did, Ping grabbed Emma's wrist tightly; as if holding her back from something.  
"What the.." Emma looked toward Ping shocked.  
Ping kept faced forward toward the doors and said quietly, "We need to talk, you and I."  
"What the hell about?!" Emma was caught off guard by Ping's actions, quickly pulling her wrist back out of reach.  
"It's about The Queen. Something you need to know." Ping replied, "I will meet you in your room, tonight, when everyone has gone to sleep and I am doing my rounds."  
Emma, who was not only very confused by what was happening, but also VERY intrigued, replied "sure.. ok."  
"Wait for my knock at your door."  
Ping explained, just before Red opened the dining room doors again.   
Regina was seated at the head of the long table in the dining room, Emma could see her as soon as the doors opened up fully. Before her, on the dining table, was a large array of foods; vegetables, fruits, pies, and a large suckling goose!  
Regina instantly made direct eye contact with Emma through the lit candelabra on the table.  
"Ahh! Ms Swan..! The Queen exclaimed as Emma walked into the room.  
"Regi.. err, My Queen!" Emma corrected herself, walking into the room.  
"Will there be anything else?" Red asked before taking her leave.  
Regina glanced at Emma, smiled, then turned to Red, "No my dear, that will be all."  
Red bowed her head then turned and left the room, leaving the two women alone in the dining room.  
"Please, have a seat." The Queen smiled at Emma, gesturing to a chair at the table close to where she was sitting.  
Emma smiled and did what the Queen asked, sitting at the table.  
After Emma was seated, two servants came from either side of the room and began to pour wine and serve food to the women.  
"Have you missed me, Swan..?" Regina asked with a smirk as she sipped her ruby red wine.  
"I have.." Emma replied, "you look lovely tonight, Regina."  
"As do you Ms Swan," Regina replied, "I'm beginning to think black is your color..!"  
Emma smiled at the compliment, adjusting herself in the chair.  
The room was a bit chilly, and Emma could feel a slight draft move across the open back of her blouse. She let out a small shiver that did not go unnoticed by The Queen. "Are you cold, my dear?" Regina asked, reaching out for Emma's hand on the table.  
"Oh, no not really" Emma replied, "I just felt a draft is all."   
Regina smiled, giving Emma's hand a small squeeze before letting go to continue her meal.  
After dinner was finished, the two beautiful women moved to the Queen's library to relax by the fireplace, have a drink and talk a bit.  
Emma stood by the bar, fixing herself and Regina a drink, when Regina approached her from behind.   
Using her hand to lightly move Emma's golden locks to one side, she began kissing her neck. Regina's soft, red lips felt like heaven to Emma, as The Queen slowly left a trail of kisses up and down the side of her neck. Emma closed her eyes and leaned back, into Regina as she continued.  
Regina; still behind Emma, moved her hands over the front of Emma, grabbing at her firm stomach, perfect hips and breasts. She absolutely LOVED the way The Queen's hands felt as they explored Emma's toned body.  
Emma turned to face Regina and kissed her open mouth hungrily; Emma's fast paced reaction to return the unstoppable sexual urge that The Queen was feeling only aroused Regina to a higher degree!  
The Queen began leading Emma toward her desk quickly, pushing Emma's back toward it. Once they reached the desk, Regina, with a flick of her wrist, used her magic to fling everything onto the floor that was spread about the long, oak desk.   
Papers, writing quills, folders and more, falling right onto the floor a few inches from the desk. A jar of black squid ink shattered as it hit the floor, spilling ink among the mess.  
Emma looked at Regina, eyes wide, turning to face the wreckage on the floor she said, "Regina..! Your floor, all your things..."  
"...is not important at the moment.." The Queen trailed off, touching her finger and thumb to Emma's face; gripping her chin so as to turn her gaze back toward Regina. "YOU are the only thing on my mind tonight."   
Emma smiled and returned The Queen's lustful kisses.  
Regina grabbed Emma's buttocks tightly with both hands, lifting her to a seated position on the desk. 

The Queen then slowly made her way onto the desk, climbing over Emma as Emma laid back to give her room to join. Regina's tight black dress, was now riding up her toned thighs as she spread them apart and straddled over Emma's hips. She then began to unfasten the top of Emma's black pants for better access to what she desired, when Emma grabbed hold of the back of Regina's thighs; giving them a hard squeeze.  
"Well now, Ms Swan!" Regina let out with a small laugh, "you have QUITE the grip there.."   
Emma let a smile escape from the sides of her mouth, as she slowly moved her hands further up The Queen's dress. Emma could feel the lace of Regina's underwear now, as her hands reached their desired location. Using her thumbs, Emma slid them between the lace of the fabric, and Regina's warm body. She could feel how wet The Queen has become already, acknowledging how easy it would be to just slip right into her. The Queen moaned with pleasure, as she dipped her hips low, onto Emma's hands, forcing Emma's thumbs to do just that.  
"Fuck, Regina!" Emma exclaimed excitedly, "you're so fucking wet.."   
"It's all because if YOU, My Swan.." she replied, "you've become everything I think about, everything I want.."  
Emma knew she felt the same way, but she wasn't ready to let The Queen know just yet.  
Moving her left hand back to it's position on Regina's thigh, Emma adjusted her right hand between Regina's lacy underwear and her soft, wet lips and slid two fingers inside her. Regina tilted her head slightly back moaning with more pleasure than before, "Emma!.." she said, as she began moving her hips in a rhythmic pattern.   
With every motion the two women made, the oak desk creaked in sync with them.   
As Regina's movements became quicker and more frantic, so did Emma's, moving in perfect time with her Queen.   
Moments later Regina cried out with pleasure, loudly, as her hips locked up around Emma's hand, and Emma could feel her pulsating around her fingers.   
Their frenzied motions now calming down slowly to a stop.  
"Swan..." Regina said with a smile. "Yes, My Queen,?"   
"We should meet in my library more often." She replied with a sly look on face.   
"Perhaps we shall," Emma replied back, as they both lowered themselves from the desk, Emma readjusting The fastener on her pants.  
"Or.. I've heard some whispers about a secret room.." Emma trailed off "you could always show me that too.."  
The Queen became still, a more solemn look about her face now. After a few seconds she asked, "And where might you've heard such rumors?"  
"No one person in particular," Emma lied, "But I would love to see it sometime."  
"Well," The Queen explained, "that would be rather difficult as this 'room' you speak of does not exist!" Regina turning now and walking toward her chair by the fireplace.   
Emma could tell The Queen was lying, but she did not let on.  
"Alright then" she said, "the library it is." Emma moved to join Regina by the fireplace, standing beside her as she sat in her chair. She started to massage The Queen's shoulder and neck when Regina said, "I'm a bit tired, Swan. I think it's time we retired to our chambers."  
Emma furrowed her brow, "is everything alright? Was it something I said?"  
"No, no" The Queen explained, "nothing YOU said at all.."


	10. Mission

Later that night, Emma found herself eagerly anticipating Ping's arrival, as promised. "I swear to God, I just might wear down the tread of these damn boots with the amount of pacing I do in this room!" She thought out loud to herself, as she walked the room like a caged tiger.  
Soon enough, there was a soft tap at her door, and Emma rushed over to open it. When she did, Ping was there waiting.  
"Ping, thank goodness!" Emma let out a sigh of relief, "I am going stir crazy waiting to hear the news you have for me. I could barely concentrate while with The Queen.."  
Ping smirked, "oh, I'm sure" Ping said with a sarcastic tone, entering the room.

"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?!" Emma asked, a little annoyed as she closed the door and they now faced each other.  
"Never mind that," Ping replied, "Before I get into what I need to talk to you about, there is something else you really need to know.." Ping stood facing Emma, then removed the soldier's helmet, allowing beautiful long black hair to flow out from under it.   
"My name is not 'Ping', my real name is Mulan."  
"Oh!" Emma was shocked by this, "Mulan, The Warrior? I've heard about you... it's been rumored you've been killed in battle years ago!"  
"I know," Mulan acknowledged, "I had to fake my own death so that I could be here, in this castle undetected."  
"So that you could serve The Queen?" Emma asked confused.  
"No."  
"...then why? I don't understand."  
"Let's sit." Mulan suggested, "I have a lot to explain, and there is much you need to know.."  
The two women sat on Emma's bed facing each other, and Mulan began her story:

"Years ago, before 'The Great Battle', I served my land as a noble in my kingdom. For years there were many rulers who tried to overthrow our kingdom."  
"..it's well known that your kingdom trains the best warriors ever seen!" Emma added.  
"Yes," Mulan continued, "this is all very true. Our kingdom stood tall; undefeated for centuries.. until Shan Yu and The Hun Army attacked."  
Mulan was quiet for a moment, then she continued, "they came like a whirlwind of destruction; killing and ripping homes and families apart, lives completely destroyed! I fought for as long as I could, until I could no longer stand."  
"The Huns," Emma started, "did they capture you?"  
"No," Mulan answered, "I was able to escape, however, They captured the love of my life, and tortured her."  
An expression of horror flashed across Emma's face, "God, please tell me you were able to save her..!"  
"Eventually I did, thankfully."  
"I don't understand," Emma said, "if you saved the love of your life, and escaped The Huns, why are you here?"  
"Although all you say is true, my love for her was unrequited." Mulan explained, "it did not matter to me, and to this day I would do it all over again. She will always be my best friend."  
Mulan drew a deep breath before continuing, "which brings me to the next part of my story."  
"Go on," Emma replied, "I'm listening."  
"I brought her back to her fairy godmother as she was very badly injured and I knew she could help. Her Godmother was so grateful I had saved her and brought her to her. She told me if I ever needed anything all I had to do was ask."  
"OK.." Emma replied, "but I still don't understand how this is all connected."  
Mulan glanced at Emma for a moment before continuing on, "This Fairy Godmother was no ordinary Godmother. Her name is Maleficent, and the woman I loved and brought to her was Princess Aurora."  
"I see.." Emma thought out loud, "Maleficent is known to be an extremely powerful Sorcerous!"   
"Yes, she is indeed." Mulan agreed, "Which brings me to why I'm here. Years later, I met Ruby.."  
"You mean Red...?"   
"It's Ruby," Mulan corrected her, " The Queen gave her that damn 'pet name' when she came to this castle, and she'll now answer to nothing else.."  
"Oh." Emma exclaimed.

"Ruby and I were in love," Mulan continued, "I hadn't felt so good with anyone since Aurora until I met Ruby. Then, The Queen and her guards came and took Ruby away from me. Claiming she hadn't paid back taxes on her grandmother's property, so she was arrested."  
"Surely if you tried talking to her.." Emma explained.  
"I tried many times to reason with The Queen but she would hear none of it!" Mulan said, her voice slightly agitated, "on my last attempt, The Queen granted me an audience with Ruby present. I could see something in her had changed. It was as if she was under a spell or something, under her control."  
Mulan stood now, full of energy, fists clenched in anger as she thought back in her memory, "so I asked around. I asked other villagers and towns people if they knew what went on in the castle? If they knew how The Queen controlled her servants when they weren't 'loyal' to begin with."  
Emma, growing very eager to learn now asked, "Yes? And what did they tell you?"  
"It all comes down to the heart." Mulan explained.  
"Huh?" Emma furrowed her brow.  
"That's what I thought at first too," Mulan began, "so I went back to Maleficent for some answers.. and to cash in my favor."

Emma's eyes went wide, "You went back?!"  
"I did." Mulan explained, "and she told me about a time when a young Regina came to her for guidance on magic and spell casting."

"Maleficent explained how she taught her how to rip out the hearts of people in order to control them and make them do and feel whatever you wanted; whether it be love, joy or pain. When you were finished with them, you could simply put the heart back in to restore the person their own life back to them self or crush the heart to end their life completely."

Emma looked at Mulan in complete horror, "Oh my God! I refuse to believe Regina would do such a horrible thing to ANYONE!"  
"I was afraid you might say that," Mulan said disappointedly, "I KNOW The Queen has Ruby's heart... and I think she has yours as well, Emma Swan. Ruby wouldn't be loyal to The Queen otherwise, she despises her in reality, and if you recall, you used to as well."  
"..people change!" Emma blurted out.  
"Indeed." Mulan agreed.  
"And what about YOU?!" Emma continued, "you STILL havnt fully explained exactly what you're doing here!"  
"After Maleficent told me about The Queen and her control, I knew I had to save Ruby," Mulan explained, "I would stop at nothing to do so. So, I asked Maleficent to help me. I asked her to place a protection spell over my heart so The Queen could not control me after I infiltrated the castle. She agreed, but added that to further fool her, I would still need to give up a heart."  
"..ok, so what did you do?" Emma asked.  
"It wasn't what I, myself, did" Mulan pointed out, "Aurora volunteered her own heart in place of my own so I could save Ruby."  
Emma was in disbelief.  
"At first Maleficent would not agree," Mulan explained, "but Aurora insisted. So, Maleficent enchanted her heart so that it could not be crushed, but, it could be placed into my chest and then removed so that The Queen would think it was my own."  
"My god.." Emma could not believe what she was hearing.  
"So now you know," Mulan confessed, "the real story why were all here. I must find Ruby's heart and return it to her, as well as Aurora's, and then we can all escape this place!"  
"..what if we don't want to go" Emma asked, "it's not that I don't believe what you're telling me, but Regina has been kind to me and I believe my feelings to be true."  
There was a long hard silence in the room, then Mulan spoke; "after you see The Queen's secret spell chambers, you will understand. That's where she keeps them all."  
"All what??"

"The hearts."


	11. Confessions

"Regina!!" Emma stormed through the halls of the castle on her way to find The Queen. She wasn't sure exactly where the Queen was at the moment, however, Emma's mind was a blur and she thought her method of frantically moving through the castle, checking every room she thought she might find her in might work - and it did.  
"Regina!" Emma said as she opened the final door before finding the sultry Queen before her. "I've been looking everywhere for you."   
"Yes, I know" The Queen replied, "I could hear you from down the hall you know, subtlety is not your finest quality..."  
"It wasn't my intention."  
"I see. Do come in. It appears you have something on your mind, Ms Swan."

Emma walked into the room hastily, brushing past Regina. She then walked to the far end of the room and stood to gaze out of the window as Regina closed the door.   
"Tell me, Ms Swan, what has you seemingly so upset?"  
Emma drew in her breath before she spoke and walked over to The Queen, "Do you enjoy our time together Regina?"  
"Of course I do!" The Queen bristled.  
"And, You would never lie to me, right?" Emma asked, moving her body closer to The Queen as she spoke.   
"Now why on Earth would I do that?" Regina replied, raising her eyebrow.

Their faces inches apart, Emma replied, "honestly I don't really know. I don't even know if I want to know.."  
The Queen was troubled now, "Honestly, Emma, are you you ok?" The Queen asked, giving Emma a once over, "what's got you so shaken..?"  
"I'll ask you again," Emma said to The Queen, looking her in the eye now, "tell me about this 'secret room' I keep hearing about, if you say you'd never lie to me."  
Regina paused for a moment before she replied, "I don't know how many times I need to remind you, Ms Swan, that I don't know what you're talking about! And quite frankly, I'd like to know who is putting these ideas in your head!"  
"So this is how it's going to be then?"  
Emma asked sarcastically. "Because if that were true, your servants wouldn't be telling me about it!"  
"Servants?"

The Queen's face went stone cold as she turned away, taking a few steps from Emma.   
"Yes," Emma replied, "and guards. What is so horrible about this room anyway, especially if it 'doesn't exist', as you claim?"  
"...Red" Regina murmured quietly.  
"What was that?" Emma asked.  
The Queen thought carefully before choosing her next words, "You know what? You're right."  
"I am?"  
"Yes, of course!" Regina replied, her lips curling into a smile, "I don't know why I'm so afraid to show you all of this castle, even the hidden room. After all, you're life is here with me now, so you should know it in its entirety!"  
Emma, slightly thrown off by The Queen's abrupt about face on the subject quickly replied, "oh, uh yea, that's right!"

"Excellent, Ms Swan.." Regina said in a low, sultry voice, now positioned closely behind Emma, she whispered into her ear, "I don't know about you, but I'm suddenly finding myself a bit famished."  
The Queen began kissing Emma's neck slowly and seductively. "I, Uh.. I.." Emma tried to find her words but was failing miserably.   
"Oh?" Regina asked, continuing to kiss her, "What where you saying now?"  
Emma took a deep breath in, managing to find her bearings and turned to face Regina now, and they embraced in a long sensual kiss.

After quite a few minutes passed, Emma paused to ask, "You are so fucking irresistible!"   
Regina allowed a half smile to escape her lips.  
"Why is it when I'm around you I find it impossible to resist you?" Emma asked.  
"You know Ms Swan, I could ask the same of you.."  
Emma grabbed at the top opening of Regina's blouse and ripped it completely open, then, moving her hands up, underneath her black laced bra to feel her warm, full fleshy breasts in her hands.  
The Queen let out a pleasurable response, as she enjoyed Emma's every touch.   
The force of Emma ripping Regina's blouse apart aroused The Queen so fiercely she could feel herself swell and throb between her thighs.  
Just then, Regina paused, and pulled away from Emma as she said;

"Let's continue this a little later, Ms Swan.."  
"What?! Why??" Emma asked exasperated.  
"Because," The Queen explained, "I have an idea."  
"I'm sure.." Emma agreed, still trying to kiss Regina, "but I want you now..!"  
The Queen smiled, letting a tiny laugh escape her lips at Emma's attempt to overpower her, "Patience my dear," she said, "you asked about my so called Secret Room, so I'm going to show it to you. Perhaps we can pick up where we left off there."  
Emma thought for a moment, her mind a bit fuzzy from everything that was just happening, "oh.. oh! Yea ok sure!"  
Regina kissed her on the forehead, "Alright. Why don't we both retire to our chambers and freshen up. Meet me in the library in one hour, ok?"  
"In one hour. I'll see you then."

***

The Queen now in her chambers, looked back at her reflection in her mirror, fussing about with her hair, "irresistible she says. Well, I suppose we will see about that."

"Claudius!" The Queen beckoned to her first guard as he stood at his post.  
"My Queen!"  
"It is time we make our way to the library. But first, we're making a stop."  
The Queen took one last look into her mirror before continuing, "It's time we paid the lovely Red a visit."


	12. Secrets

Without warning, The Queen flung open the double French Doors to Red's Chambers, catching her and her two fellow handmaidens by shocking surprise.   
"My Queen!" Red gasped, taking a knee, as did her fellow maidens.  
With anger in her eyes, The Queen quickly moved in close to Red, outstretching her hand in a motion to hold her by the throat, "What have you done?!" She asked of her, between clenched teeth.  
Red, gasping for air, tried to speak "wha.. what, what are you talking about ..?"  
The other maidens looked away in fear, as The Queen's eyes grew wider with rage at Red's question.  
The Queen turned to them, her eyes wild, "Leave us at once!!"  
Scattering from the room, the other handmaidens left Regina and Red were now alone. The Queen unclenched her hand, dropping Red to the floor.  
Regina stood looming over Red, now sprawled out on the floor.   
"HOW DARE YOU!" The Queen said to her now.  
Red, looking up at her questionably from her position on the floor asked, "Regina, I don't know what you're upset about, please.."  
"Oh, no?!" The Queen asked with one eyebrow raised, "perhaps you can explain to me, why on Earth Emma is insistent upon seeing my Secret Vault!! Something she normally would know nothing about!"  
Red's eyes went wide as she stood now, facing Regina.

"It is true," Red began, "that I may have mentioned something about unknown 'halls' and 'rooms' within these castle walls, but I never told Emma about your Vault.."

"LIAR!!"

Red could see the violet hue that blazed brightly in the iris's of Regina's eyes whenever The Queen's emotions began to consume her.

Regina placed her hand on Red's chest, just over where her heart would be, "You know Red, I was thinking that perhaps you might consider yourself to be... sneaky. Is that so?"  
As The Queen spoke to her, Red started to feel intense, sharp pain in her chest exactly where The Queen laid her hand.

Red struggled to answer, "I'm not sure I know what you mean, My Queen,"

"Sure you do.." The Queen's lips curled into a wicked smile as the pain in Red's chest grew stronger, "Let me tell you this girl; there is absolutely NOTHING that goes on within my castle walls that I don't know or find out about! It does not benefit you to try to deceive me."

Red fell to her knees in pain, holding on to The Queen's wrist that covered her chest.

"Remember Red," she continued, "regardless of the fact that your heart sits in a Small box in my vault, doesn't mean I still can't make the hole in your chest where it once sat hurt like fucking hell!"

"Please... I cant take much... more.."

"Neither can I"   
The Queen said with a look of disgust on her face. She released Red from her grasp, and Red slumped over on to the floor, breathing heavily.

The Queen abruptly turned, threw open the doors walking past Claudius who stood post waiting for her, "Were late Claudius. That took longer than it should have."


	13. Secret Door

Emma had arrived in the library before Regina had, and had been waiting for quite some time now for The Queen. She didn't mind the wait of course, she just hoped Regina would eventually show...  
While she waited, Emma took it upon herself to roam around the library a little. After all, She was never in it alone before. She walked by one of the walls of books, all magnificently leather bound, neatly filed on the shelving.   
As she walked on, Emma grazed her fingers along the spines of the books; feeling the rich leather of each one as her fingertips brushed passed them.  
She then decided to make her way over to the small wet-bar that Regina kept near the fireplace and chairs, thinking she might fix herself a drink while she continued to wait.   
Just before she poured herself a glass, suddenly the doors to the library burst open and Regina walked in the room, towards her -  
"Ah! Hello Ms Swan!" Regina said glancing at the glass in Emma’s hand, "Starting already I see? And without me..?"

"Oh, I ah.." Emma stammered, putting down the drinking paraphernalia, "I'm sorry, I was just waiting a while, and I wasn't sure how long.."

The Queen cut her off, smiling, “No, no, it's fine."

"Oh!"

Regina smiled, "I have missed you, Swan.."  
Emma gave a half smile replying shyly , "it hasn't been that long..."  
"Long enough." The Queen replied, moving closer to Emma, pulling her into a kiss. 

Regina's strong grasp on Emma's hips left her wanting so much more. She let out a small moan.  
"Mmmm."

"Shall we move this to another room then?" The Queen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma grinned, "Reading my mind I see.."

Regina moved her hand to the small of Emma's back, guiding her toward a small, narrow bookcase on the wall that stood apart from the rest.

"Ok.." Emma said confused, "are you going to read me a bedtime story or something..?"

"Not quite." Regina replied.

Emma watched as Regina removed a small glass vile from her pocket. Slowly, she then removed the tiny cork from it, and poured some of its contents into the palm of her hand. 

"What is that? Some sort of pixie dust?" She asked.

"Fairy dust, to be exact" Regina replied, slipping the vile back into her pocket, she then rubbed her hands together; the black sparkling dust dissolved into her hands, "Straight from the wings of The Black Fairy!"

Emma looked on as The Queen then put her hands on either side of the book case and held them there for a moment, until suddenly the wooden framework of it began to glow brightly; so bright that Emma had to shield her eyes.

"Swan! Look away!" Regina commanded, as she too, turned her head away from the bookcase, still managing to keep her hands upon the frame.

Beams of bright light seemed to almost shoot out of the cracks behind and around the case itself, until it abruptly stopped altogether. When the two women opened their eyes and turned back toward it to look, there was a wooden door standing before them in place of the where the bookcase once stood.

Regina reached into her pocket once more to pull out a key ring, and to Emma's amazement, it was rather large in size holding more keys than she'd seen in probably all her life!  
After looking over the keys for only a moment or two, The Queen chose a key from the ring, and used it to open the door. She turned to Emma and said, "Well now Swan, are you coming?”

Emma snapped her attention from the doorway to Regina and replied, "oh! Yes!"

Regina offered Emma an outstretched hand and she took it willingly. Together they walked through the doorway into The Queen's Secret Vault.

***  
When Emma and The Queen walked through the door, leaving the library, Emma's eyes widened in surprise at what she saw before her; it was breathtakingly beautiful.   
A small flight of stone steps lead them down into a small yet spacious room lit only by candle light.   
Looking around, the room, Emma thought to herself, "there must be something like 50-60 candles in here.."

"Seventy five exactly." The Queen replied, "the wax never melts down, oh, and don't worry, the Black Fairy's magic lights them when we activate the door and extinguishes them after we close it and are gone."

"Umm, I was joking before, Regina, but are you literally reading my thoughts?"

"What? No, don't be ridiculous Emma!" The Queen replied, "You made the remark about the number of candles out loud. I heard you.”

Embarrassed now, Emma put her hand over her mouth, her cheeks blushing.

Regina smiled, "Go on and have a look around a minute, I just need to tend to something, love"

As she continued to survey the room, Emma was drawn to the far stone wall. The wall had square and rectangle cubby-like holes carved out of it and inside of each of them was an object, whether it was a lit candle to help illuminate the room, or one of the many glass jars that also filled the room all over.

The jars were of all shapes and sizes, including bottles as well, and their contents varied just as much; from solids, to powders, right down to colorful gels and liquids.  
Emma picked up one of the small jars containing a liquid with a deep garnet color, holding it up to examine it.   
Within seconds Regina was at her side, gently taking the jar from her.  
"Please do be careful Swan," The Queen pleaded, "these jars and decanters hold powerful ingredients for spells and magic."  
Emma turned to look at her, "oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to overstep..."  
"It's alright." Regina replied, "I don't mind your interest, after all that's why I agreed to show you this room, is it not? I just ask that if you would like to see anything just ask me. Can you do that for me, Ms Swan?"  
Emma looked down and around the room, slightly embarrassed, "Yes, of course. I really should have known better.."  
"Sshh, shh, hush now," The Queen whispered, placing her finger over Emma's lips, forcing her attention back to Regina.  
Emma exhaled her breath. She was so happy The Queen trusted her enough to bring her here. How silly she was to question her own beliefs and momentarily consider that Regina would actually be controlling her by stealing her heart.. or stealing anyone's heart for that matter!   
It's obvious Mulan has some other deep rooted issue between The Queen and Red, but that's her business as far as Emma was concerned!

Emma smiled. She cupped The Queen's face with both her hands and drew her face near to hers, "Thank you, Regina"

"For what, Emma?"

"This." Emma replied, "Everything. Thank you for trusting me. And showing me who you are. I know it's not easy sometimes, It means a lot."

Regina brushed her mouth over Emma's lips, teasing her with what would be a kiss, instead she lingered over Her lips a moment, before deciding to softly bite Emma's bottom lip, then release and pull back.  
Emma smirked, "Careful now My Queen.."  
"Or else..?"  
Emma winked.  
"Come," The Queen beckoned, "lets get a little more comfortable. I've prepared an area where we can sit."  
As Regina led the way, Emma's eyes caught sight of a large, brown, leather bound book sitting on a mantle with a few beakers and jars around it that appeared to have been recently used.  
Emma let go of Regina's hand to take a look at the book.

"Regina, may I ask, what is this book?"

The Queen turned to answer her, "Ah, that would be my Book of Spells. It was handed down to me from my mother."

Regina moved closer to Emma and handed her the book. "Would you like to see it?"  
"May I?!"  
"Yes, of course."  
Emma took the book from her, and they continued to make their way to the sitting area. 

The Queen had arranged a number of fur blankets on the floor, and over a couple of chests to provide ample room for the two women to sit together comfortably. Around them, there were several lit candles encircling the sitting area.  
Emma opened the book to a random page, "Enchantments," she read aloud.  
"Yes," Regina said, "I remember memorizing those as a child. Those were some of the easier spells, if my memory serves me.."  
Emma continued turning pages in the book, reading a few names of spells that peaked her interest; "Light Magic - Defensive Casting: Teleportation, Cloaking, Shielding.."  
The Queen gazed upon Emma, it warmed her to see such interest and joy that exhumed from Emma as she thumbed through the pages of her Spell Book.   
Lost in her own thoughts, she almost didn't realize when Emma turned to the chapter in the book she definitely did not want her to see...  
"Dark Arts and Magical Spells," Emma read out loud.  
Regina's eyes went wide as she was instantly snapped back to reality hearing Emma speak of Dark Magic. Regina put on a nervous smile, gently took the book from Emma as she spoke, "Would it please you, Ms Swan, if perhaps one day I showed you some of these spells? Maybe I can teach some of them to you?"  
"I would LOVE that!" Emma replied, Would you really do that Regina?!"  
"I would," she replied, "of course it would only be of the Light Magic."

"What of the Dark Magic then?" Emma asked.  
"If you must know, yes, I know Dark Magic, and yes, I have performed Dark Spells. But only when needed."   
"You wouldn't lie to me...?"  
"No! Of course not."

Although Regina sounded as believable as she could be, there was that tiny voice in Emma's head that kept pulling at her. It was the same voice that kept reminding her of what Mulan had told her as well as Red. That same voice that kept saying, "Careful Emma, Don't forget how The Queen treated you when she captured you! This is the same woman you were running from in The Forest of The Dead. Don't you forget that!"

"Swan? Are you alright..?"

Emma looked up at The Queen now, pushing all her negative thoughts down, deep. She reached up quickly, taking Regina's face in her hands and bringing her into a kiss.

Catching The Queen off guard and fully by surprise, the two beautiful women were knocked off balance and toppled onto the furs on the floor beneath them.  
Emma felt Regina's thick, dark hair in her hands as it became entwined between her fingers. As their make-out session continued, articles of clothing were removed until both Emma and The Queen had only their under garments on, their bodies tangled into each other.  
Regina snapped her fingers loudly, and instantly the light in the room became dimmer, so that only the brightest lit candles were the few that were positioned closely around them.  
"Mmm, I just love How you command the room.." Emma said jokingly with a smirk.  
"Ah, well I do try my best." Regina replied, knowingly feeding into Emma's joke.   
Emma pulled Regina down close to her, pressing their bodies closer together.   
"Regina, I need you, I want you... Now, more than ever.."  
"My Swan.. You have me. I'm not going anywhere."  
With the weight of Regina's toned body pressing against Emma's, moving in tune with hers, Emma could feel herself getting wet now.   
Regina was using her mouth to nibble at Emma's neck and collar bone, while at the same time holding her hips to steady her as she rubbed up against her.   
Emma, fully aroused, tried her best to over power Regina - but it wasn't going to happen this time, no!

"What is it, Swan? " The Queen asked with a sultry grin on her face, "What can I do for you, My Swan.."  
Emma could feel Regina's sweet breath on her face, her lips teasing the spot that was ticklish just behind her earlobe. Emma arched her back, pressing her hips harder against Regina. She then hungrily grabbed at The Queen's panties; black silk, lace-lined panties. Emma was forceful in doing so, that she ripped them at The Queen's hip.

"...Well, I see someone's getting impatient?"

Regina held the side of Emma's face in her hand, she brushed her thumb over Emma's bottom lip before inserting it into Emma's mouth, letting her bite down onto it. Regina didn't mind, she enjoyed the pain, it aroused her.  
Regina moaned with pleasure, causing Emma to feel herself swell.

"...Regina!" Emma said breathlessly, "I can take no more, please. I need you, I need to feel you, all of you, inside of me.."

The Queen kissed Emma's mouth, then slowly kissed her naked body down to her hips and paused so she could remove Emma's lace panties.  
After doing so, Regina grabbed the sides of Emma's thighs with both hands and quickly pulled her body closer to her, wrapping Emma's thighs around her hips, as Emma lay on her back. The Queen lowered herself above Emma now, kissing her, licking her breasts, biting her neck. 

"I want to hear you scream, Swan." 

The Queen slid deep into Emma so easily, but not surprisingly so.

"REGINA!!"

The Queen sped up her pace.

Emma continued to swell and become wetter between her thighs with every thrust Regina gave her.   
"Mmm.. oh God, Regina..."

The Queen went deeper and deeper still.

"...Regina.. I'm.. I'm gonna cum.."

The Queen slowed her pace to a stop. 

"WHY DID YOU STOP?!"

She slowly brought her lips to Emma's mouth and said in a raspy voice, "On your knees, Swan."

Emma turned over and did as her Queen commanded, getting on her knees.   
Regina placed one arm around Emma's waist to hold her, as she began kissing her.  
The Queen then slowly slid her free hand up between Emma's thighs. She could feel how wet she had been; she was wet down the inside of her thighs!  
Emma took in a deep breath as Regina slipped inside of her again, and oh God did it feel so good to Emma!

The Queen had Emma positioned now on her knees, bent over one of the chests they were sitting on earlier, as The Queen was inside of her. 

"Do you like that, Ms Swan?" Regina asked slyly as she kept in rhythm.

"I do.. I.. fucking.. do.." Emma replied,  
"Regina..."

"Yes, my love?"

"..I'm.. I.. I.. "

The Queen kept her rhythm with Emma, and could feel Emma's body swell and pulse around her fingers. Seconds later, she felt Emma's release drip down her hand.

The Queen's pulse started to race, her breath shortened, and she very quickly pulled Emma to face her, "My Swan, now I need you." Grabbing Emma's hand and forcing it between her muscular thighs, Emma completely caught on and went with it, taking her fingers and slipping them right into Regina.   
With Emma's entry, Regina let out a pleasurable scream, and with only a couple of thrusts, Emma could feel The Queen's already swollen flesh begin to drip down her hand.

The two women collapsed onto each other, both sweaty and tired. 

"Regina.." Emma started, "I don't know what to say."

Regina kissed Emma on the head, "You don't have to say anything."

Emma smiled. Regina beckoned her to come closer into the fur blankets with her and she did. The two of them lay there a while before cleaning up and clearing out. 

***  
Back in her chambers, Emma reminisced about her evening with The Queen.

"...Dark Magic." Emma thought to herself, what would Regina use or need that for anyway?


	14. Love?

Emma awoke the next morning still reeling from the evening she had with The Queen. Part of her felt giddy and excited that Regina offered to teach her Light Magic, she felt hopeful of their blossoming relationship.. "But is that what this is?"  
Emma thought out loud to herself, staring up at the stone ceiling as she lay in bed.  
She then recalled Mulan's conversation with her the other night. How she told Emma about The Queen stealing the hearts of others and locking them in her vault. How she used this method to control the actions and emotions of others.  
"It is strange that I havn't thought about trying to leave this place at all.. or even really wanted to," Emma thought, "honestly since my first night with The Queen, I haven't revisited any want or need to escape at all! I've just become more and more... intoxicated by Regina..!"  
Emma sat up in her bed, trying to shake off the thought that maybe her feelings for The Queen were fabricated due to her heart being controlled.  
"No, it just can't be..." Emma said to herself, shaking her head, "though it's not impossible for Mulan's story to have some truth to it, I know what I'm feeling has got to be real. It just has to!   
Time for some investigating!"

***

The Queen sat relaxing in her White porcelain tub at the far end of her bed chambers, getting her soak in for her morning bath. The steaming hot water filled the tub, encircling her naked body, helping to release any leftover tensions that may have lingered previously, that her evening with Emma Swan couldnt fully release.

"Red..?" Regina leaned her head back onto the end of the tub, "..are you coming? I've been waiting a while now.."  
A few moments later, Red entered the room from the handmaiden's quarters near the corner of the room where the tub and sink were located. She wore only a silken hooded bath robe, tied at the front, deep red in color.   
"I'm here, My Queen." Red announced quietly. Her long, dark brown curls falling down her back, "forgive my lateness."  
"I see" Regina replied, "..as I am quite ready for my bath, late as you are, I'll let this slide."  
Red gave a half smile, "of course. Thank you." Red then made her way closer to the claw foot tub that held the beautiful Queen. As she reached for the Queen's soap, Regina quickly grabbed her wrist with wet hands as she said, "Tsk, Tsk!" Red had a confused look on her face. "Now Red, you see me here, in this hot, steamy tub? Naked, vulnerable.." Red looked at Regina, eyes wide, not really knowing what she was getting at just yet. But then again, Red knew; these games were typical of The Queen. She listened as Regina continued, "...and yet, there you are, standing above me, holding the soap. It's almost like you're holding the power.. in this situation." Again, The Queen paused, surveying Red for just a moment before she continued on with her speech, "Not unlike a mother washing her child... Wouldn't you agree?"

"I.. um, I.. don't know, perhaps."

"And I bet that feels good, doesn't it Red?" 

Red looked away from Regina, quickly trying to pull her wrist out of The Queen's grasp. Red's struggle forced The Queen to use a tighter grip, her hands still wet and slippery from the bath water.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you, Red!"

Red hesitated for only a moment before complying to Regina's command.

"Now, where were we..?" The Queen looked up a moment, remembering where she left off, "ah! You were just telling me how good it felt to have a little power over your Queen.."

Red blushed at Regina's words.

Regina smiled, letting go of Red's wrist she commanded, "Now, let me see how that red silk looks on my cold, stone floor, would you?"

Red placed her hands on the edge of the tub, caught off guard, "My Queen, I.."

"You will do as Your Queen commands.." Regina said calmly, not even looking in Red's direction.

Red straightened herself up. Took in her breath, and keeping her eyes on The Queen the entire time, began to disrobe - allowing the red silk to fall to the floor around her ankles. As it did, it soaked up some of the water that previously overflowed from the tub, darkening the red color of the material, as though it were blood stained.

"Now.. THAT is more like it!" Regina said, addressing Red now. Regina bit her bottom lip, Taking in Red's naked body; every curve, from her creamy white thighs, to her curvy hips, up to her perfectly round breasts that lay in a bed of those long, dark curls that fell from her head.

Regina thrusted her hot, wet hand between Red's thighs, grabbing the back of her left thigh so she could pull her closer to the tub, and said;

"It appears we are both vulnerable now."

"...yes..it appears so, My Queen."

Red could feel herself begin to swell between her thighs, how she missed her Queen...

"You misstepped dangerously the other day Red." The Queen began, looking away, "It almost ruined things with Ms Swan. You are very lucky I was able to fix it. You may not be so lucky again."

Red grabbed The Queen's hand moving it up her thigh, closer to where she needed to satisfy her craving.

"How...?"

"Though I did show Ms Swan The Secret Room, a simple Cloaking Spell hid away parts that she did not need to see."

Red used her free hand to gain support from the edge of the tub as she continued to guide Regina's hand slowly to her pulsating wet spot.

"Emma can never know of The Heart Vault, do you understand me, Red?"

Red panted and breathed out, "Yes!" Regina felt Red grow instantly wetter as her hand reached its destination, 

"Is this what you've been wanting, Red..?" Regina, forcefully thrusting two slender fingers deep into Red, holding them there deep inside her, "Have you missed your Queen..?"

Red began breathing heavier with Regina's touch, it turned Regina on, after all, Red was attractive and sexy as hell with those curls.. who was The Queen to reject her most prized handmaiden?

Regina saw Red's eyes glow yellow, she was so aroused it was bringing out her inner wolf.

The Queen could no longer resist, a part of her did miss the wild side of Red..

Regina stood up from her bath, hot water splashing out onto the floor around Red's feet. The Queen grabbed Red's hair by the back of her head, pulling her face close to hers. Red let out an aroused gasp, her neck exposed to Regina's lips, as she brushed them a crossed the nape of it. Suddenly, Red let out a pleasurable scream, her eyes glowing bright yellow as The Queen bit down hard on her neck, kissing and sucking at it.

Red grabbed at The Queen's ass and hips, rubbing and massaging with her hands.. The two women collapsed to their knees on the wet stone floor now. 

"On your back, wolf." 

The Queen commanded of Red, and she happily complied. It had been so long since she had her Queen, she was ready to do anything she asked of her.

The rough, stone floor was quite cold when it first touched Red's back, but she quickly got used to it. She could feel herself dripping between her own thighs.

Regina grabbed Red's knees, one in each hand, and separated them. She then ran her nails hard down the insides of Red's thighs until she reached her sweet wet lips. 

The Queen felt herself throb and swell between her legs, she knew she was moments away from cumming...

Regina bent over top of Red, taking two fingers and thrust them inside of her, deeply. In and out and back again! Forcing Red's back to rub against the stone floor keeping with The Queen's rhythm.

Red reached around and used her nails to deeply scratch Regina's back, as Regina felt Red pulsate and release, dripping down her hand.

Finally The Queen grabbed Red's hand "Use only one" commanding her to use only her middle finger, she straddled Red as she lay on her back on the stone floor by the tub.   
Red easily slid her finger into Regina, and The Queen began riding her hard at the hips, her bare knees rubbing against the wet stone.  
"Deeper..! Harder.! I'm cumming..!!"  
The Queen cried, as she threw her head back, closing her eyes.

When she finally slowed, bending back over forward, eyes still closed, The Queen took a moment to catch her breath before opening them back up.  
When she finally did, she blinked several times, and jumped back slightly at what - or WHO she saw, 

"Emma..?!" 

Regina rubbed her eyes blinking hard a few more times before realizing that no, it was not Emma, it was still Red.

Red sat up, "Are you ok?"

Regina, still a bit confused but trying to regain her composure replied, "Yes. I'm fine. It's nothing."

After a few moments of the two women awkwardly sitting by the tub, catching their breath, Regina broke the silence, "Why don't we finish up that bath? We still have the whole day ahead of us after all.."

"Of course," Red replied, getting up and gesturing to the tub allowing Regina to sit back inside of it.

Just before Red began to wash The Queen's hair, she paused,

"My Queen, I must ask.. do you love her? Do you love Ms Swan..?"

The Queen stared expressionless at the stained glass window across from the tub, then sighed. "Love. What a funny word."


	15. Ch. 15 Spellbound

Emma was determined to find out more information on the events taking place around her.   
A few hours had passed since she'd been awake, and she'd already gotten dressed, and readied herself for the day.   
Making her way to the castle's dining hall, she saw Mulan walking at the far end of the hall.

"Hey, Mulan! Listen, I have to speak with you about what we talked about the other night.."

"Sshh! Lower your voice! Are you insane?!" Mulan said in a hushed voice, her brows pinched together.   
After quickly looking around, confirming they were alone, Mulan pulled Emma into an empty doorway of the closest room so they could speak.  
"Perhaps I did not make myself clear last time we spoke," she said to Emma in a quiet yet firm voice, "although I have trusted you with my true identity, no one else here knows who I am. Just you... and Ruby."

"Right. Red knows as well?" Emma replied, "but wouldn't she just tell Regina?"

"Ruby believes I have also committed myself to The Queen, as she believes she has. When I came to this castle under cover, I led everyone to believe I had left my old life behind. That is why I chose to use a different name, and that is why I am known here as Ping, not Mulan. I also could not risk any word of this escaping the castle. I cannot be responsible for This Evil Queen adding anymore hearts to her collection..."

"I see." Emma quipped.

Mulan took a good look at Emma just then before she spoke.

"Swan. Please tell me you believe what I'm trying to tell you..." 

Emma bit her bottom lip looking away from The athletic woman clad in soldiers garb.

"...I don't know.. Part of me does but,"  
Emma trembled.

"She's got you, doesn't she?" Mulan said, shaking her head, "The Queen's got you right where she wants you Emma."

"What are you talking about! I didn't even tell you anything!"

Mulan smirked, letting out a tiny laugh, "You don't have to. It's what you're not saying that's telling the story here, don't you see?"

Emma pinched her brow together. Then, turning to leave, she said under her breath, "I don't know what the hell youre getting at.."

Mulan quickly shot a toned arm up, gripping the stone door jam preventing Emma from walking away.

"So What is it then? Regina show you some kindness? hmm? Did she.. seduce you, perhaps?"   
Mulan asked, slowly moving her hand to Emma's hip and giving it a squeeze, "Does The Queen know how to please you Emma? Make you forget everything with just her touch...?"

Emma turned back, staring Mulan in her eyes, "Stop it, Mulan. You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"No?" Mulan replied, "because I think I do!"

Emma broke away from Mulan, seemingly upset, and quickly began walking down the hall away from her. She felt her tears welling up in her eyes, and could still hear Mulan calling after her.

"Don't let her control you Emma!! Remember...! Clear your head! Find the truth!"

***

The Queen was in her chambers still recovering from her bath. She had quite a lot on her mind today. It had been a while since she'd been with Red.. but, she'd gone short spans without her before and had other lovers between. 

However.. 

This was the first time a vision like this ever happened to Regina. Hell - it was the first time it ever BOTHERED her!

So, there she lay; on her giant bed positioned by the two largest windows in the room. The mid-afternoon sun poured light onto her, heating her skin as she lay there, eyes closed. There was a soft gentle breeze blowing through the room, causing the sheer white curtains to billow, every now and again, up with the curling breeze. Regina held a faint smile when she felt the tickle of the tips of the curtains just reaching the bed as they blew, then quickly falling gently back to the floor again.

Red's words played over and over in her head like a broken record;

"..Do you love her? Do you love Ms Swan..?"

The Queen exhaled deeply. 

"Do I love her..?" She said quietly to herself, "Could anyone love me back..?"

The Queen wiped away a single tear that welled up in the corner of her eye and took in her breath as she propped herself up on the bed with her pillows, trying her best to shake the thoughts from head.

Suddenly, The Queen's quiet, calm afternoon of contemplation was knocked off course by the sound of a loud scuffle outside her chamber doors mixed with some seemingly light arguing... and then the doors burst open! 

Quickly, in walked Emma, followed by The Queen's most trusted guard, the two of them were visibly arguing as The Queen looked on from her bed.

"My Queen, I apologize.." Claudius replied, addressing The Queen with a bowed head, "I tried to stop her, she just pushed past me.. I.."

Regina smiled, "That will be all, Claudius."

The guard turned, and left the room immediately, closing the doors behind him, Emma watching as he left.  
Then, Emma took a deep breath, and turned to address Regina herself, for the first time since entering the room. When she did, she was left completely speechless.

"Yes, Ms Swan?" Regina said to her, waiting to find out why her entrance was so rushed.

"Regina.. I.."

Earlier, The Queen, having been so relaxed after her bath, had slipped on some lingerie undergarments; white in color, lace in texture. Because it was such a beautiful day and she became so lost in thought, Regina had spent a good portion of her afternoon laying that way on her bed in the sunlight, just enjoying the warmth of it on her mostly bare skin.

Upon Emma's entrance, her mind whirling with a mix of emotions from her night with The Queen, then her conversation with Mulan, Emma found herself running to the first place she thought she might get some answers - not at all expecting to find Regina in such a state...

"...you.. your beauty is absolutely breath taking." Emma said to her.

"Is it?" Regina replied, with a small smile on her face. She enjoyed the compliment. 

Regina toyed with her a moment, just for a reaction.  
Removing the left strap of her bra, letting it fall slowly, while locking eyes with Emma she said, "Oh Swan, you know.. I am glad you're here.. I wasn't sure if I wanted to wear this today.. perhaps you could help me choose something more... suitable?" That beautifully wicked smile Regina wore so well, crept back across her lips ever so slowly.

Emma took her time walking closer to Regina's bed as she spoke, "Careful, Regina, you keep dangling your carrot like that, and I might have to bite.."

"Mmmm.." Regina purred, laying back into her pillows. "You've been on my mind all day Ms Swan. Although, I wasn't actually planning on seeing you today."

"Oh, I see.."

Emma suddenly felt a little flushed at The Queen's comment, "I don't really know how to take that..."

"Give me a moment," The Queen said, reaching for something to put on over her undergarments. Regina realizing now, perhaps it was time for a little chat.

Regina slid off of her bed, walking through the curtains, as the sheer material grazed over her soft, supple skin.   
Emma kept her eyes trained to The Queen's body as she moved over to the walk in closet now; stepping in for only a moment or two. When Regina emerged, she had on some bottoms and a solid black bra. In her hand was another bit of material - no doubt a top of some kind, Emma figured.

But to be fair, it didn't really matter what The Queen threw over her body, she was magnificently gorgeous from head to toe!

Emma, still in awe of Regina's beauty, leaned back on the side of the bed, half sitting. Her bottom jaw slightly agape, staring without knowing.

"Ms Swan.." Regina smiled, approaching Emma now, "Where's your manners..?"

With a smirk on her face, Regina bent down to reach for Emma chin, gently closing her jaw for her, "..now, that's better. See?"

Emma furrowed her brow, "Smartass."

"Why, thank you!" The Queen quipped.

Emma quickly stood up, holding The Queen's face in her hands and kissed her.

Emma kissed The Queen like it was the last day she was ever going to kiss her again.   
Regina felt Emma's yearning, her hunger for her. Part of her wanted to push it away, lock it up. But most of her wanted it too...!   
Regina willingly accepted Emma's kiss, taking her tongue in her mouth, letting Emma explore.

Emma grabbed Regina by the hips, picked her up off the ground, while Regina wrapped her thighs around Emma's waist, she smiled. Regina felt.. happy?

Was this what true happiness felt like?

Regina smiled so big she let out a small laugh. It must've been contagious because Emma smiled too and said,

"..Alright, what's the joke? What's so funny?"

"That's just it.. nothing." Regina said, "I'm just...happy."

Emma smiled. She turned, bringing Regina closer to the bed, and tossed The Queen face up onto it, climbing on top of her;

"Glad to hear it, you deserve to be happy. Everyone does."

Regina pulled Emma closer to her, she wanted to breathe her in, consume every fiber of her being.  
Emma pressed her body close to hers.   
Regina began twisting and twirling her fingers through Emma's long, flowing locks of blonde hair. Looking Emma in her eyes she said softly to her,  
"I need to tell you something, Emma"

"Sure, What is it?" Emma replied, looking back at Regina, a more serious tone in her voice, "are you alright?"

"..yes, I'm fine.." The Queen reassured her, planting a gentle kiss on Emma's forehead before continuing, "I just.. I just wanted to say..."

The Queen stared off a moment, losing her nerve, 

"Regina, what is it??"

Looking back at Emma she quickly smiled and said, "I was just thinking that we should get started on your training soon. To learn Light Magic."

"That's what you wanted to say?" Emma replied.

"Well, yes, of course. Why?" The Queen asked, "Do no longer wish to learn?"

Emma exhaled deeply before answering, "Of course I do."

Regina smiled, "Excellent. Let's begin tonight. We shall meet in the library again, an hour after dinner."

Emma agreed, and made for the doors to leave, Regina sitting on her bed.  
Just as Emma placed her hand in the door, she paused a moment.

"Ms Swan, is there something else..?"

"Yeah, there is," Emma replied, turning to face The Queen, "Is that really all you wanted to say to me? To tell me about training for Light Magic? Or was there something more?"

The Queen had a sullen look upon her now. The once happy feeling she felt a few minutes ago had been pushed away somehow. Regina turned to Emma from the bed and said, 

"That will be all, Ms Swan."

The Queen then looked away not bothering to watch Emma leave the room. All that could be heard was the sound of the chamber doors clicking shut.


	16. Magic

With both spellbinding women in The Queen's Secret Room for a second time, Emma and Regina readied themselves for Emma's first lesson in Light Magic. 

"So... what can I do to help?" Emma asked The Queen as she watched her methodically move candles, jars and other objects around that where either in the way or needed to be close by for what they were going to use.

"Oh.. um.." Regina barely looked up at Emma. She was moving quickly as she prepared their work area, "honestly, Swan, just try to relax a bit."  
Regina paused a moment and looked up at Emma now, smiling gently, " you'll need every ounce of energy and concentration you have to produce magic. So prepare yourself, ok?"

"Uh, yea ok. Sure thing." Emma replied as she backed up and sat down away from The Queen and her preparations, now feeling a little uneasy and not quite sure what to do with herself.

After a few minutes passed, The Queen stepped back and smiled. She looked at Emma and said to her;   
"Ok! I think we're ready!"

"Great! So.. what exactly do you have in mind? I mean, what do you think I'm capable of, exactly?" Emma asked from her seated position.

Regina stood thinking a moment. Then said to Emma, "Swan, I believe you are capable of more than you actually know, if I'm being honest. With Light Magic, Dark Magic.. and really all Magics in general, well... they affect the user differently."

"...how do you mean?" Emma replied.

"How shall I explain, Ms Swan.. perhaps a demonstration?" The Queen replied.

Regina, pinching her brows together in mild concentration, put out her hand, upward, as if she were holding something round in it. Then, quite suddenly, a large ball of orange and red flames stood blazing in her hand!

"Oh my god! Regina!" Emma replied.

But as quickly as the flames appeared, they were gone, as The Queen closed her hand.

"Don't be alarmed Emma," Regina assured her, "I feel no pain, nothing."

The smile returning back to The Queen's face as she collected herself again,  
"Now then Ms Swan! As I was explaining before, Magic takes on a different form, from person to person. Therefore, for me, I may harness fire within. However, yours may take on another form. So, today, our goal is to try and uncover what that is."

Emma was full of nerves. All she could do at the moment was stare down at her own hands, just imagining what it might feel like if they were on fire...

After a moment or two, she looked up at The Queen and said, "Alright. Where do we begin?"

As that wickedly beautiful smile crept across The Queen's lips, she beckoned for Emma; "Come Emma, let's get a few things in order first.." Regina exclaimed, reaching for Emma's hand, "I must say, I was hoping you would've dressed a little more.. appropriately for an occasion such as this.." The Queen said as she sized Emma up, "however, I do suppose I am partly to blame for not giving you more direction."

Emma smirked and rolled her eyes, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing is ever really wrong with anything you wear Emma dear," Regina replied, "I just thought it'd be nice to keep things a bit more... traditional."

Emma was more confused than ever at this point. Furling her brow, she looked at Regina and replied, "I really don't know what you're getting at.."

Regina took her breath in, and thought a moment. "Ok Swan, I have just the thing," she took Emma's hand, twirling her around once.   
Before her very eyes, Emma saw as she turned round, her clothes quickly begin to completely change! 

What was simply just some plain slacks, a tank and a jacket clinging to her body, now magically turned into beautiful, soft, white fabrics woven into a form fitting dress of silks and fine cloth, along with a beautiful matching ivory cape that draped over it. 

After Regina let go of Emma's hand, she took a step back to marvel at her handy work; "oh yes.. Now, this is much more fitting indeed. I think we're ready to begin Ms Swan, wouldn't you agree?"

Emma, fully examining her new clothes, took a look back at The Queen and said, "Regina, it's beautiful, truly.. but c'mon... really?? Is this honestly necessary?!"

The Queen took a quick look back at Emma, winked and said "no, not really, but I prefer it..."

Emma smiled shaking her head. She was willing to play along. After all, the new clothes were terribly comfortable, and with any luck, they'd end up in a pile, crumpled on the floor later anyway! Emma thought to herself, as she made her way over towards the mantle where Regina had some things prepared.

"Ok, now I've got my Book of Spells out and open to the first chapter of Light Magic we are going to work with." The Queen explained, "the first thing we need to do is figure out what element of magic you harness."

"Like your fire." Emma repeated.

"Exactly." Replied Regina.

"This will be a simple spell to help draw that out of you." The Queen continued, "I'm going to give you direction, but you will need to perform the spell. Alright?"

"I got this." Emma replied confidently.

The two women worked hard into the night, combing over every detail of the spell to draw out any and all magical elements that Emma might posses. 

"This is useless..!" Emma said in frustration, "..Regina, I don't think I'm cut out for this. I mean.. maybe I.."

"No, that'll be quite enough Emma."  
The Queen replied, "don't you ever say that, alright? You are cut out for this, you just have to keep at it."

Emma gave Regina a knowing look. After a second or two, Emma nodded her head and gestured to the mantle, "Ok Regina, let's go again."

"Well alright Ms Swan." Regina replied, "now, take that serum there, and apply only a drop into the brass cup in front of you, there... carefully please."

Emma eagerly did as instructed, and to both their surprise, something did indeed seem to combust in the brass cup that Emma was working with!   
Just as soon as Emma ever so carefully added a drop of serum to the cup, a large thick cloud of gray smoke billowed out of the cup, and up into the air, causing them both to step back.

"Oh! Oh my god!" Emma exclaimed, "what's that? What happened? Did I ruin it?? Shit! I ruined it.." 

Regina was quiet a moment. With her dark eyes set on the brass cup, she gently put her hand on Emma's arm to calm her, " no, no dear.. you did well."

"Uhh.. I.. I did?" Emma said unsure of herself, looking from the cup to Regina and back again, "but.. I don't even know what I did.. Regina... hello..?"

Regina was so intently fixated on what she witnessed Emma pull off with the brass cup, that it took her a few moments to snap back to reality. 

"My oh my, Ms Swan..." The Queen said finally after collecting herself. She stepped back up to the mantle and examined the brass cup, "..quite astonishing, truly.."

"What??!" Emma cried, "What is so amazing? Please explain!"

"Of course," Regina began, "you definitely harness the power of Light Magic Emma, this is certain..."

"Ok, so that's a good thing, right?" Emma asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes, of course it is." The Queen answered, "..but, there's definitely.. something else there..." Regina trailed off to herself as she finished her last few words, "something more powerful."

"I would definitely like to learn more," Emma replied, as she moved closer to Regina, "I know that it might take up a lot of your time to constantly be at my side all the time - and it's not that I don't want you to be - but if you have other things to tend to, I understand."

"It's no trouble, Swan, really."

Emma continued, "Thank you, My Queen, for all of this. I know it's only been a few weeks, but, my life has changed quite a bit and, I really never would have imagined it to be this way. I've experienced so many new things.. I don't want it to end."

"... and it doesn't have to, Swan."

Emma let a smile creep up into the corners of her mouth, "you know," Emma began as she slowly reached out for Regina now. Putting her hands on her hips and giving them a tight squeeze, "..you are so gorgeous in this red satin dress, Regina..."

"Now, now, Swan" Regina replied, looking Emma dead in the eye, sliding her hand to the back of her head to grab a fist full of her golden locks and pull them tight in her hand, pulling Emma's face centimeters from her mouth, "Just a split second ago I was 'Your Queen', when did that change?!" 

Emma was caught off guard by Regina's actions, and by what seemed like an automatic response by her emotional and physical state, Emma's hands began to glow brightly ! 

Regina and Emma stopped and stared a moment in amazement at her hands as the bright white light gave off its glow. 

As quickly as it started however, the light on Emma’s hands began to fade. Regina softly reached out to hold Emma’s hands just before the light went completely out.

“You ok, Swan?”

“Uh, yea, fine.”

“Glad to hear...” The Queen replied, grabbing Emma now by her waist and pinning her against a stone wall, “Because I’ve got to have you, and I’ve got to have you right now!”

“As you wish, My Queen,” Emma replied between breaths.

Regina’s lips curled up into a smile, as she grabbed Emma and swooped her into a hard, hungry kiss.

Emma pushed back on Regina, causing her to bump into the mantle where the women where spell-casting earlier. A few empty viles fell over, making some clattering sounds but no real commotion. Regina snickered turning around, and with a swipe of her arm, cleared every last jar, cup, and beaker from the mantle - causing them all to come crashing and clattering to the floor!

“Regina! Your potions!”

“...are none of your concern Ms Swan, and quite frankly, right now, the only thing I want up on my mantle is you..”

Emma blushed, as Regina lifted her onto the mantle. As she sat there, Regina stood close to her and slowly slid her hand between Emma’s warm thighs. Emma leaned back onto her own hands and moaned pleasurably as she felt The Queen move closer and closer to her wet panties.

“Well now, these have to go..” The Queen explained, relieving Emma of her drenched underwear, “Oh Dear Emma, you just get so wet so fast...”

“That’s your fault, Regi.. My Queen!”

“My fault? No, no..” The Queen replied, “and I think it’s time I teach you a lesson Ms Swan. You keep forgetting, never address you QUEEN by her name... now, how shall I punish you..?”

Regina thought for a moment, as she did, she felt her own body start to swell between her legs. Her panties began to get wet as well.

“I have an idea..” Regina said to Emma.

She turned Emma so that her whole body could extend the length of the mantle, making Emma lay down . Then, The Queen climbed up on top of it with her. Taking Emma’s panties, she used them to wipe Emma dry again, then tossed them to the floor.

“My Queen..” Emma asked, “what are you going to do?”

Regina had a wicked smile on her face. She was so aroused at the thought of what she was about to do, she could feel herself starting to drip down the crease where her thigh meets her panties..

“I hope your ready for your punishment, Ms Swan”

Regina then spread Emma’s thighs, and taking her two slender fingers, forcefully pushing them inside of Emma’s dry vagina. 

Emma’s eyes shot wide open as soon as Regina was inside of her. At first, it was a bit painful, but, still, it aroused Emma. It aroused her so much she thought she might have an organs right there that second!

The moment Regina entered Emma’s dry vagina, she felt herself flush between her own thighs. As she pushed and pulled in and out of Emma, Emma became wetter and wetter and her vagina throbbed in her hand and around her fingers in tune to Emma’s moans.  
“Mmmm..”  
Regina could feel herself dripping right down her thighs.

“My.. Queen.. I.. I’m..”

“Me too..”

Just then, Regina slowly pulled out of Emma, “No!! Why?? Am I still being punished or something?!”

“Shh shh no.. hold on”

Regina removed her underwear, letting it drop to the floor. Then she hiked up her red dress around her hips, also pushing up Emma’s a little more.   
As she climbed back onto Emma, she sat atop her and positioned herself so she was straddling Emma’s hips. 

The Queen began grinding down on Emma, and and they both gyrated together in rhythm, they could feel each other become more and more wet.

“Emma.. I can feel you.. you feel so fucking good right now..”

“I feel you too.. I mean.. really feel you..  
You’re dripping.. so hot Regina..”

Regina began to move faster as their bodies continued to slide together, her heart felt as though it was going to burst out of her chest..

Suddenly, Emma’s light moans turned into louder screams of pleasure, and Regina quickly followed suit! “Regina.. I’m cumming..”

Regina opened her eyes as she felt her own body cum, and her eyes met Emma’s - glowing ice blue.


	17. Her Dark Path

So many thoughts, feelings and emotions ran wild through Regina at that very moment, not to mention the questions..! Looking away, she asked herself, "What the hell was happening..?"

Emma's eyes quickly blinked the icy-blue glow away, "wha.. what are you saying just now?" She asked The Queen.

"Oh! No.. no, it's nothing My beautiful Swan," Regina reassured her, lowering her face to kiss her. "Come now, I think we've had our fun for tonight.."  
The Queen lowered herself off of the mantle, extending her hand to help Emma off as well.

Ohh," Emma pleaded, "Why can't we just stay here for a little longer..?"

"Because, Ms Swan, there are other things that need my attention in this castle.. and this kingdom - believe it or not." The Queen explained as the two women collected themselves and redressed.  
"However.." The Queen continued smiling, ".. tomorrow is a new day.."

"Indeed it is!" Emma smiled back, ”..also I know I briefly spoke of this earlier, but I was wondering.."

"Yes? Go on Ms Swan.."

"... I was wondering if you would allow me to come to this place more often, even if you can't be here with me. You know, so I could practice some of the spells we have worked on." Emma explained.

The Queen stood silent as she thought for a moment about what Emma was asking. 

"I suppose it should be fine, after all, it will only help you grow stronger" Regina replied, "However, I have a few conditions - "

Emma's face lit up, "of course! Anything!"

The Queen took in a deep breath,  
"I will need to be informed every time you need access to this room, whether or not I am with you.  
You may not always be granted access either.  
There are some potions and ingredients that are off limits. You will know what they are as they are enchanted, and you will be able to access them.  
Lastly, I may decide to revoke this privilege at anytime." 

"Understood." Emma replied.

Regina took a few steps closer to Emma, and took a small vile from a shelf in the room, drawing her attention to it; "I want you to take this"

"Ok.." Emma said, carefully taking the tiny vile from The Queen, "What is it for?"

"Do you remember the fairy dust I used to get us into this room from the library Ms Swan?"

"Ah, yes. From The Black Fairy."

"Yes." Regina answered, "there is enough in that vile to get you in this room only once. You will need to come to me each time you want to enter the Spellcasting Room to get more. You will also need to get the Key from me as well. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Emma replied looking Regina in the eye, "crystal clear."

"Alright then."

"Thank you Regina, thank you so much" Emma said to The Queen, as the two smiled at each other. 

It was quiet for a few moments when Regina turned to Emma to say; "Hey, you know what? Would you mind leaving me for a while? I uh, I think I need some time alone."

"Oh! No, of course" Emma replied, "Did I upset you..?”

"No, no it's nothing at all like that." The Queen insisted, "I just need to think is all."

"Alright then," Emma agreed, "you know where to find me."

***

After Emma left, Regina made her way over to a bench in the far side of the room and sat. Her mind swirling with the thoughts of this evening's events. 

"Those eyes..." Regina said to herself. 

The way the power seemed to take over Emma's body.. it just, took control. 

"... it wasn't supposed to happen that quickly." The Queen thought to herself, "it just doesn't make any sense.. any normal spell caster just learning Light Magic would take weeks, maybe months for their power to take hold of them like that.."

As Regina's dark eyes wandered around the room, she caught sight of the soft, white-hooded cloak on the floor that Emma had been wearing during their lesson together. Smiling, Regina stood up, walked over, picked it up and held it to her face; taking in Emma's familiar scent as she felt the softness of the material against her skin. She exhaled deeply, reminiscing of their evening together, already missing her touch.

Suddenly, the temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees, and Regina could feel the tingle of something truly unsettling creep up her spine... 

"Chernabog..." The Queen said through clenched teeth, letting the white cloth fall by her feet.

"Regina.” A deep husky voice came from behind the shadows of the room, "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me... forgotten about our deal!"

"No, I've not forgotten," The Queen insisted, "Emma Swan needs more time... She.. She's not ready..."

"I see." Chernabog's voice boomed, cutting Regina off mid sentence, "You wouldn't be stalling now, would you?"

The Queen jumped back a little at Chernabog's towering voice as he spoke down to her. 

"No, of course you wouldn't." The demon replied, not waiting for her to answer, "You're smarter than that.." Chernabog walked around the room, keeping his eye on The Queen before he spoke again, " wait a minute.."  
The winged demon bent down and picked up the white cloak left behind by Emma, and examined it.   
With a look of disgust on his face, he threw the cloth at The Queen and snapped; "Don't tell me you're falling in love with her?!"

"No, NO! I'm not!" The Queen yelled back.

"Emma Swan is the sacrifice" Chernabog replied, "..and need I remind you, Regina.."  
The demon crouched down, getting close to The Queen, it's face merely inches from hers, it's fiery eyes like daggers right into hers, 

"Need I remind you, Regina, that wasting your time, energy, compassion, love on Emma Swan, means nothing at all?! You know why?? Because SHE WILL NEVER REALLY LOVE YOU. NO ONE WILL! "

The Queen lowered her head to shield herself from the demon's yelling.

Chernabog stood up straight and continued, "There is only ME, Regina. There is only the darkness that is capable of keeping someone as Evil as you, company."

Regina was quiet for a few moments, then, keeping her head down, she spoke, "Do not worry, Chernabog dear, Your Evil Queen is still here!"

As Regina lifted her head, she smiled her wickedly evil smile. Her thoughts now fully collected, Remembering exactly why she captured Emma Swan in the first place.

"Emma Swan IS the sacrifice.." Regina repeated, "...but that doesn't mean I can't still have my fun, demon."

As She looked on, expressionless, Chernabog smiled, crossing his arms satisfied. 

The Queen turned her back to him and said, "Leave me, demon, I have much to do."

And as Chernabog disappeared into a swirl of black smoke, Regina made her way through the door into the library. With Her thoughts all realigned, her emotions and rage were blaring like she were set on fire...

...the purple glow in her eyes had returned once more.


	18. Revelations

Mulan stood guard outside the doors of Red's chambers.   
Truthfully, the real reason she guarded those doors, day after day, night after night, was more for the fact that if Red needed her for anything, she could be there for her. Rather than actually needing her as a guard - it's not as though much really got through The Queen's palace gates to begin with. 

So, there she sat in the hall, for the time being, her heavily armored back against Red's door. In her hands she held one of her blades, in the other, a beautiful bright red apple - plucked fresh from one of the Queen's very own apple trees.

As she peeled the apple, Mulan could smell it's tart, sugary sweetness float up into her nose every time the sharp edge of her blade sliced into the fruit, separating the skin from its firm, pulpy flesh.

Just as she opened her mouth to take her first bite, Mulan heard the faint whisper of a sob, or a cry coming from Red's chamber.  
Pausing just before sinking her teeth into the fleshy fruit, she thought to herself, "..is that Ruby? Could she be hurt??"  
Tossing the apple to the floor and keeping her knife close, Mulan stood up. She put her face to the door - cracking it open just enough to be able to see inside.  
Seconds later, Mulan's eyes fell upon the beautiful young woman; Sitting at her vanity with her head in her arms, sobbing. Her long, tumbling brown curls bouncing with every sob.  
Mulan took her breath in, and quietly entered the room, closing the door behind her, "Ruby," she said quietly, "are you alright?... I heard crying outside the door.."  
Red did not answer her, she only continued to cry more.   
"..Ruby?" Mulan continued, taking a few steps closer.

"..Yes..I'm.. I'm fine, I'm fine!" Red replied between sobs.

"I.. it doesn't sound like it." Mulan replied, standing now just a few feet away, "won't you tell me what's happened? Perhaps I can help.."

Red took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears from her face. She then turned to face Mulan, and forced a half smile on her face, "I don't know how you can help me! Especially with The Queen."

Mulan furrowed her brow. Her intense hatred for Regina grew stronger every time her name fell from Red's lips,  
"Ah, so it's The Queen you need help with then," Mulan answered, "what has she done to you?"

Mulan.." Red began, "...have you ever loved someone so much but, they do not love you back.. no matter what you do or say... it's like their heart belongs to someone else??!"

Mulan moved her eyes over Red's face a moment. There were so many things she wanted to say, but how could she say them?? She closed her eyes shut, and squeezed her fists tight in reaction to Red's words.

When she opened her eyes a moment later, she saw Red looking away, to which she replied, "Yes, I have. I live with that feeling every day of my life."

"...but I made a promise."

"Oh?" Red sat up straighter now, seemingly more interested in what Mulan had to say, "what promise?"

"I made a promise to myself, and to the one I love, that we WILL be happy together.." Mulan replied, "..I swear it."

"That sounds very noble of you," Red remarked, "this person is quite lucky to have you in their life."

Mulan stood quiet for a moment, and smiled at Red before she answered, "No, it is I who am lucky to have her."

***  
Moments later ...

"CLAUDIAS!!" The Queen's voice echoed through the halls of her castle as she moved through It with haste, "Claudias! I need your full attention!"

"Yes, My Queen!" Her favored soldier quickly approached, taking a knee by her side, "What would you have me do, your highness?"

"Ready my carriage," The Queen commanded, "..it's high time I paid my dear sister a visit..." 

"Yes, of course!" Claudias bowed his head and left The Queen to do what she commanded, as she looked on with the most wicked smile.  
"It's about time to get things rolling around here." She said quietly to herself, taking a quick glance in one of the many magic mirrors that decorated her castle, before exciting through the front of her palace.

***

Around the corner of the hall, Emma watched the commotion The Queen caused, as her booming voice drew the attention from more than just The Queen's guard. 

"I wonder what the hell that was all about.." Emma said to herself, then shrugged, "doesn't matter. Now's my chance, if I'm ever gonna take it!"

When all was clear, Emma quietly made her way to The Queen's Bedroom Chambers. 

When she approached the familiar wooden doors, Emma quickly opened them and slipped inside the room, closing the door behind her.  
Taking a quick glance around the lavish room, Emma smiled. She walked over to The Queen's bed, gently placing her hand on one of the soft fluffy pillows. Emma stood there a moment, smiling. Thinking back to prior evenings with Regina, as they lay on this very bed, holding each other, their warm bodies laying close, sharing the warmth of the sheets on the bed.  
Quickly, her smile faded, as she reminded herself, "The key Emma! You've got to find the key to the spellroom..."  
Emma began rummaging through Regina's belongings carefully, yet quickly; she knew time was of the essence. Checking her dressers, near the bed, the area near her bathing room - everything! Yet the room keys were no where to be found. "Damn!" Emma cursed herself in frustration, "she probably keeps them on herself.."

Then, just as she were about to give up the search, Emma saw something that caught her eye...  
On a small nightstand stood a goblet with the remnants of what appeared to be red wine, behind it, was a large cube shaped jewelry box. It appeared to have some lettering on it, and some gears.. "..was it mechanical?"  
Emma thought to herself as she moved the wineglass out of the way and picked up the box to inspect it.  
"Hmm.. how the heck do you open this thing?” She said to herself. At the top of the box, there was a large red jewel. Using her finger to feel it, Emma pressed down on it, as if it were a button. Suddenly, the cube began to vibrate in her hand! Caught slightly off guard, Emma quickly put the cube back down, as it continued to buzz about the nightstand for a moment. 

Then, it abruptly stopped. The gears on the box started to slowly turn, and the top of the box lifted about an inch on its own from the bottom, and slid over to the left; exposing what was inside once and for all!  
Emma eyes went wide as she reached in and pulled out her prize...

"...alright!" She said, congratulating herself, "jackpot!"

Closing the box on the nightstand and taking the keys with her, Emma made her way quietly out of The Queen's Chambers, down the hall and up to the library doors. Just as Emma approached the door, she heard the familiar voice of Red and another person coming toward her. Emma started to panic, she wasn’t in the mood for any of Red’s questioning, and quite frankly, she didn’t have time for it either!  
Emma quickly opened the library door and slipped in. However, in her haste she accidentally slammed the door shut behind her, “shit, shit, shit!!” Emma knew the sound of the library door slamming shut could be heard from down the hall for sure. With her back up against the wall, she scanned the room, desperately trying to remember exactly which bookcase Regina used as the portal to her secret spell room...

As the voices on the other side of the door seemed to be coming closer, Emma’s eyes rested upon a section of the library in the far side that looked familiar to her from the other day, “...that’s it!”

Emma ran over and examined it, “yeah this is definitely it!” Stepping back, Emma reached into the pocket of her leather jacket and pulled out the vile Regina gave her containing the dust from The Black Fairy. Quickly now, she emptied the dust onto her hands as Regina did before, rubbing her hands together. Then, Emma put her hands on either side of the bookcase, and just as before, the outline of the case began to sparkle and glow. Bright beams of light leaked out between the cracks along the frame of it, as Emma turned her eyes away to shield them from the light.

A few seconds later, the light diminished and Emma straightened herself out, fumbling for the keys to finally unlock the door, “Fucking hell...” she muttered to herself as she fingered through the keys, “there’s like, fifty keys here! How do I know which one is right??!” 

At that moment, Emma’s attention was forcefully turned from the keys to the Library doors, as she heard some commotion and saw the doors starting to move, “I’m out of time..!”

Emma picked a key on the key-ring at random, pushing it into the keyhole of the magical door, turned the key and pushed - only the door seemed to be stuck!  
“Oh, come on!!” Emma pleaded to no one in particular, “just open!”  
Bracing herself, and pushing with all of her might, Emma was finally able to barrel herself through the door, into Regina’s Spell Room; The doors quickly closing behind her.

“Oh thank God...!” She said to herself, wiping the sweat from her brow.

She took a minute or two to fully collect herself from her panic just a few seconds ago. Once she was calm, she began to walk around the room.   
She wasn’t really sure what she was looking for, and she wasn’t really sure what she might find.   
After wandering around the room a little bit, something odd caught her attention in the far corner of the room.   
Emma walked over to get a better look at It. 

“Hmm, interesting.” She thought out loud, “...three of the four corners of the room look different, but this one mirrors the one across from it - exactly. As if it were a duplicate. Like everything about it is the same, it’s so weird..”  
Emma glanced from one side of the room to the other, comparing the two. Trying to figure out if there was a reason for it or if it were just her imagination, “i don’t know why I didn’t notice this before...”  
As she stared, it seemed as though something in the air shimmered. “What the..” Emma approached one of the matching sets of corners in the room for a more in-depth examination, “whoa!!” The shimmer came back stronger as she got closer.  
Emma‘s chest began to heave as her breath got heavy with nerves, “ok Emma, just breathe...” she said, trying to calm herself down. Emma put her hands against the wall to lean on it for some support as she caught her breath.  
As she did, her hands began to spark, and she jumped back, holding them out in front of her.  
“Holy shit! What the..”  
The white glow of her hands intensified, as she held them out in front of herself. Suddenly, white glowing light released itself from her fingers, moving around the details of the seemingly carbon copied corner of the room, melting it away, revealing something else entirely...

When the magic light dissipated, Emma fell backward onto herself, exhausted. She sat on the floor, her fore-arms resting on her knees as she took a few minutes to collect herself after what had just happened.  
After a few deep breaths, Emma slowly looked up, and saw something she absolutely did not want to see..

“...No.. No! NO!!” Emma yelled as she scrambled to her feet, “...Please, tell me this is not what I think this is..!”

When the mirage disappeared, it left behind the truth of what The Queen was keeping in that corner of her Spell Room... Completely lined from floor to ceiling on the two walls leading into that corner, were rows and rows of pull-out drawers with names on them, and a small logo insignia of a Heart with a knife going through the center of it.

Emma swallowed hard. Among the many names, the first name she saw was Red’s.   
Emma reached for the drawer and pulled. So easily it rolled out, revealing a beautiful wooden box inside, detailed with silver embellishments, and personalized with Red’s full name, Ruby Lucas, on the box.  
Emma, now held the box in her hand. “Please tell me this is not happening right now..” she tried to convince herself, but Emma knew better.   
Taking a deep breath, she opened the box..

... and upon Emma’s denial, inside the box marked with Red’s name on it, was presumedly, Red’s Heart. Just exactly as Mulan has described and warned her about.  
Emma’s pulse was racing, she began to sweat. Frantically, she put the box back where she found it, closing the drawer, “I have to tell Mulan.. I have to let her know I found it.”  
Her eyes continued to scan the drawers in the vault for the other names; “Claudias.. Bae.. Blu.. Mulan.. Henry”  
Until something made Emma freeze completely over like the dead, “...Emma. Emma Swan.” Emma felt as though she were going to faint and her breath became short.  
Emma slowly reached for the square shaped drawer with her name on it and gave it a light tug as it slowly rolled out, revealing a beautifully detailed wooden box, engraved with her name on it..

Suddenly, Emma felt weak in the knees and light headed... and then, everything went black.


	19. Saved

"Regina..." An all to familiar voice to The Queen addressed her, as The Queen's carriage settled in place, and Regina began to exit the elegant black box, led by horses.   
"Zelena, sister of mine!" The Queen replied back through her bright smile; her red lips curled up at the corners showing her teeth; pearly white.

"What on Earth brings you to my door step, Regina?" Zelena asked her sister, eyebrows raised, "...why, it's been.. years since we've last argued, wouldn't you say dear sister?"

The two power driven women stood close to each other, seemingly sizing one another up as if readying themselves for war.

"Never the less, I am not here to challenge you, Zelena," Regina explained, "I am here to ask you a favor, for your.. help..." 

Zelena looked wide eyed back at Regina , "...wha.. what?... did I hear you correctly sister...? The all powerful Evil Queen needs MY help??!.." 

"In a matter of words.." Regina replied, "yes, you could say that I do."

Zelena smiled a wicked smile as she gave her sister a knowing look, "How much I love when you grovel, sister!"

"Come now, Zelena, don't push your luck.." The Queen replied, wagging her finger in her sister's direction.

"Alright," Zelena replied, "what business do you have for me then."

"It's Chernabog," Regina answered, "I have an arraignment with the Demon of Darkness that must be dealt with..."

The Queen turned her back to Zelena as she spoke, taking her time walking around a bit as she explained.  
The more Zelena heard of The Queen's problematic situation, the more enraged she became.

"You dare come here, and involve me in your entanglement with The Demon Of Darkness!!" Zelena spat, her voice commanding. She forcefully held out her hand, lifting Regina by her throat a few inches from the ground as she continued, "Do you not realize what you've already done, sister??!"

Regina smiled slowly, "oh yes, I do."  
The Queen looked down at Zelena, "as I've said before, I need your help with something, something only YOU can assist with.. I want to defeat him Zelena, once and for all."

After a moment or two, Zelena released her sister, letting her fall back down to the ground, her feet hitting the soft earth with a quick and sudden thud.  
Regina, after taking a moment to collect herself and quickly brush some grass and dirt off her clothes, reconnected with Zelena and continued.

"Are you still collecting hearts in your dungeon, dear sister.."

"Yes, dear sister," The Queen replied through clenched teeth, "and yours will be next if you keep this up..."

Regina took her breath in to prepare herself for what needed to come next.   
"Zelena, I need you to remove my heart."

"What the hell are you talking about??"

"I need you to remove my heart, and keep watch over it." Regina replied, "Chernabog knows my heart is dark, but, he believes it's changing."

"Well, is it?" Zelena asked, "Is it changing sister?" 

"What are you talking about..? Of course not!"

"You know.. there has been talk of a prisoner in your castle that has grown quite comfortable with her stay there.." Zelena taunted, "...and from what I hear, you've fallen in love with her.. but I think... well, I think, she's just a good fuck! What do you say Regina...?" 

Expressionlessly, The Queen slapped her sister across the face, at first shocked, Zelena licked a trickle of blood from her lip and said, "Mmm, that tickled.."

"...love is weakness." Regina replied, "Mother was careful to reminded us of that."

"Yes well, Mother was a bitch." Zelena quipped back at her sister.

"Will you help me or not, Zelena?" Regina replied, quickly growing impatient now. The fun and games were clearly coming to an end.  
Zelena paused before speaking, taking a moment to revel in the moment of watching her older sister practically beg for her assistance.. it almost made her giddy inside!  
Allowing the furl of her brow to relax, and with a slight smile Zelena softly answered, "Alright. I'll do it. I'll help you Regina."

The Queen closed her eyes and exhaled her breath deeply, placing her hand on her sisters arm, "Thank you, Zelena."

Quickly snatching her hand away Zelena asked, "But what's in it for me?!"

"Excuse me??!" Regina asked.

"I'm putting my life in danger," Zelena explained, "as well as the lives of my people. What do you offer me in exchange for helping you?!" 

"Well..." The Queen began nervously, ".. you can crush my heart if anything were to happen... After all, I'm the one entrusting you!"

Zelena threw her head back and began laughing as she said, "Oh dear sister please!! You really think I don't know you've enchanted your heart against me?!"

Regina smiled.

"You must take me for a fool!" Zelena continued.

"Alright," Regina said, "What then would you have me do?"

Zelena thought for a moment, walking a few feet away from Regina. She then turned around to face her again, smiling, and said; "Why don't we agree that that you'll be indebted to me?" 

The Queen let her breath out and replied, "Alright."

"Excellent!" Zelena replied, "Now, how shall we begin? Shall I just rip it right out of your chest.. or..?"

Regina rolled her eyes, growing impatient with her sister's remarks, "Don't play stupid with me, you know how it's done."

Zelena gave her sister a knowing look.

"When we're finished," The Queen continued, "I trust you will keep my heart safe."

"Of course, sister. That IS the deal, isnt it?"

"Claudias!" Regina beckoned for her guardsman to stand close to her as she braced herself for what was coming.  
"Ok Zelena, do it. Do it now!"

Zelena smiled as she stepped closer to her sister. Putting her hand against Regina's chest and pressing into it with her magic, Zelena began to remove her sister's heart. 

Gritting her teeth and wincing in agony, Regina took hold of Claudias' arm wheeling over in pain as Zelena fully pulled the heart from her chest.

Holding her sister's heart up closer to herself, Zelena stared at it, practically salivating at the thought of being in sole possession of it now.

The Queen, now collecting herself, took one last look at her sister and said, "Zelena! I will return for my heart. Guard it with your life!"

"Just remember our deal, sister...!"

The Queen turned, and walked back toward the black horse drawn carriage, Claudias taking his seat at the driver's seat.   
"H'ya!!" Claudias whipped the black horses hard, as they made their long journey back to The Queen's castle.

***  
Meanwhile, back at the castle...

Emma opened her eyes. It took her a few minutes to take the room into focus.

"Wha... where.. where am I..?" She was laying face up on a soft bed.  
Emma sat up and looked around. "What the.. how the hell did I get to Regina's bedroom..?!"


	20. Queen of Hearts

Several servants and maids were rushing about the castle, hastily making preparations as they anticipated The Queen's arrival back at the grounds.   
Based upon her actions when she left, it was to be expected that The Queen may not be in the best of moods upon her return - for they knew, she almost never was after a visit with her sister!

Moments after her carriage pulled onto the grounds, the doors to the main entrance of the castle flew wide open, and The Queen came bursting through hastily.

Claudias quickly caught up behind her before the doors of the castle closed behind them. Sensing the immediate tension, the surrounding servants made themselves scarce.

"Claudias," The Queen beckoned, "Have Red draw my bath," she spoke through pained eyes, holding her chest with one hand, "it has been a strenuous day..."

"Of course My Queen," Claudias started, "I must warn you, the prisoner, Ms Swan -"

The Queen stopped dead in her tracks, grabbing her guard by the neck bringing him close to her face, "What?! What has happened to her?!!" Her eyes like hot spikes, burning holes right through his, as she spoke.

"No, your majesty please..!" He pleaded, "She is fine! I only wanted to warn you Ms Swan is already there in your bedchamber."

The Queen relaxed her expression now, releasing Claudias from her grasp, "Go on.."

"We received word at the gate once we got back, she was found unconscious on the floor of your Spell Room. She was then taken back to your room right away to rest until your return" Claudias explained.

"I see." The Queen was deep in thought. Releasing her guard, Regina put her fingertips to her lips looking away, "Thank you for your report Claudias." The Queen replied, as she turned back to him, and adjusted his collar. "Never mind what I said about Red."

"Shall I have her come later then?"

"That won't be necessary," The Queen explained, "...I will draw the bath myself."

"As you wish." Claudias took to his knee, lowering his head just before taking his leave. 

Regina watched him go just for a moment, before turning the corner to the doors of her bedchamber.   
The Queen Pressed her hands against the hard grain of the wooden doors and paused, putting her ear to the door. Closing her eyes, Regina envisioned what she might find when she entered the room; Emma's beautiful golden blonde hair; flowing freely across her bed. The soft, milky white skin of her face; enveloped by the plush, feathery-fluff of her pillows... A slow smile crept across Regina's face as these visions flowed through her mind, until suddenly her eyes snapped open with a searing pain across her chest. 

"No."

Shaking the thought from her head, The Queen maintained a solemn look about her face now, as she straitened her posture and threw her shoulders back.  
Taking a deep breath in, Regina once again pressed her powerful hands against the heavy wooden doors to her chambers and let herself in, addressing Emma as she did so.

"Hello Ms Swan." The Queen cooed with a sweet, sultry smile, whilst making direct eye contact with Emma as she walked in. For a moment, it almost made Emma feel weak, slightly powerless; as if Regina were a lioness trying to lure in her prey just before making the deadly strike.

Startled by Regina's entrance, Emma quickly stood up from the bed where she sat, and faced her direction, "Regina..!"

Not yet quite sure how to feel, Emma had a confused look on her face. Keeping her eyes trained on The Queen, she watched as Regina made her way over to her bathing quarters. Facing Emma's direction, The Queen bent down to turn her bath water on. Emma watched as the hot water poured into the white tub; puffs of steam floating up into the air. After a moment or two, Regina glanced back toward Emma, catching Emma's eyes staring back at her, watching her hands move methodically around the tub as she bent over it, testing the heat of the water.

Regina smiled. Dipping her fingers into the water, She gently ran her wet fingertips over her cleavage spilling out and over the top of her dress. Emma swallowed hard, as she watched droplets of warm water trickle down and around the top of her plump breasts... 

"Do you see something that interests you, Ms Swan?" The Queen asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I, uh... I.."

Regina turned off the water and slowly approached Emma, "Are you suddenly unsure of your wants...?"

Emma, suddenly forgetting why she was even in the room to begin with, was completely mesmerized by The Queen's beauty. 

"...and your needs, Ms Swan, what of those..?" Finishing her question to Emma, Regina's face was mere inches from the blonde's

Emma was captivated by Regina as she always was. Her scent, her beauty, even the electric heat radiating from The Queen's body could be felt by her.

"...irresistible." Emma whispered, so close to Regina's lips, The Queen could feel the word vibrate against them.

"Mmm..." Regina murmured quietly.  
"Irresistible indeed, Ms Swan.."

Emma could take no more. She yearned for Regina's touch, she wanted it, she needed it!  
Grabbing The Queen by her hips, Emma forcefully pulled Regina into her, their bodies crashing into one as they embraced fully for a kiss.  
Regina hungered for her, everything in her mind was telling her "No! Stay away! This is dangerous..."   
However, her body was moving her in the opposite direction, as if she has no control at all. 

Emma 's hands dipped below Regina's curvy waist, just under the small of her back, roughly grabbing at The Queen's ass. Emma's hard, firm squeeze ran shivers up Regina's spine, sending her reeling, as she softly bit her bottom lip with delight.   
The Queen started to feel a small searing pain in her chest. Closing her eyes to concentrate the pain away, she took her breath in deeply, exhaled slowly and opened her eyes making direct eye contact with the beautiful blonde in front of her.  
Emma could see hints of bright purple speckled through the iris's of Regina's bright, beautifully-wild eyes.

The Queen roughly tugged at the waistline of Emma's pants, when suddenly, Emma grabbed Regina by the back of her neck pulling her in quickly for a long kiss.   
Using her hand to massage the back of her head as they kissed, Emma licked the bottom of Regina's lip slowly, causing her to smile. As The Queen's lips separated upon her smile, Emma slid her tongue slowly into her soft, wet mouth. At the same time, Emma moved her hands all over The Queen's body..

Out of nowhere, The Queen stopped short, "Enough." Was all she said, their two faces inches apart. With Emma's back against the wall, The Queen held her two pointer fingers under the blonde's chin, holding her face up to hers.

"Regina.." Emma began, "..what is it? What's wrong?!"

The Queen felt like there was a lightning bolt in her chest. The pain was surreal, "We can't keep doing this," She replied, "me and you."

"What?" Emma asked, "What are you talking about? Why not?" 

The Queen turned away from her, walking a few steps away toward her bed. "It's too painful.." she said quietly, practically whispering to herself.

Emma, now more confused than ever, did not know how to react. She felt sorrow, and anger and confusion all at once. There were so many questions and not enough answers.

"Too painful..?" Emma replied, "...too painful??!" Emma rushed over to Regina, now letting her rage take over, "you want to talk about pain Regina? Let's talk!"

"There's nothing to discuss." Regina quipped. "Oh I beg to differ!" Emma countered, "I went to your Spell Room. I saw your 'collection' Regina.."

"Excuse me? You did what?" Regina turned to face Emma.

"I said, I saw your 'collection'" Emma replied, "Regina, I know about the hearts!"   
Emma's voice was raised, shaking now.   
Regina, caught off guard by this new information, did not know how to respond.

"Tell me Regina," Emma said through her teeth, "When were you going to tell me about MY heart?!"

"What?!" Regina replied, "I don't have your heart, Ms Swan. You are sadly mistaken!"

"Liar!!" Emma yelled, "don't lie to me Regina! I saw it! I saw the box!"  
Emma screamed, grabbing The Queen and slamming her against the wall, her fist held against her throat, "Don't you fucking lie to me. The box had my name on it."

The two women stood there for a few minutes, at a sort of face off. The Queen, for the first time threatened; her back against the wall. Emma; the one with all the power, at least for the moment.  
"Emma.. if you just let me explain.."

"Is this why I feel this way.. this way about you?" Emma asked.

"What are you talking about?" Regina replied.

"The Way I feel.." Emma started, "You.. is this.. My fucking heart.."

Emma backed away from The Queen to collect herself before she spoke.  
"Regina.."

"Please Ms Swan, if you'll just let me explain.. you'll see, I.."

"That box with my name.. is that the reason why I feel the way I do about you?" 

Regina looked back at Emma blankly for a moment before asking, "What do you mean?"

Emma turned back to face Regina,  
"Is that the reason why I feel like I love you?"


	21. Ch 21 Exposed

"Oh God, Emma.." The Queen replied, allowing the back of her head to lightly fall back to the wall behind her, the tension in her body relaxing slightly, "please believe me when I tell you, that whatever it is that you're feeling.. it has nothing to do with me locking your heart in a box somewhere!" 

Emma, staring coldly back at The Queen, with an expression as though she were trying to find the truth hidden somewhere on her face, replied "Then why am I finding it so damn hard to believe you..?"  
"I can't answer that for you, Emma." Regina replied, "All I can do is give you the truth, and be honest with you."

Releasing The Queen from her hold against the wall, Emma turned away and took a few steps toward the chamber doors; putting some space between the two of them now.

"Emma.." The Queen began to speak. There was so much she needed to say to her; so much she wanted to tell her... Everytime she thought about it however, that heart-wrenching, searing pain in her chest returned.   
For The Queen, It was as though every time her heart should feel the wonderful joy and happiness of any kind of love or feelings for Emma, she instead felt like a blade was cutting through her chest, ripping her heart out over and over again. And Each time it came back, it was more painful than the last. 

But she chose this. 

Regina did this to herself, to remind herself of what needed to be done. The pain was her reminder; 'love is a weakness' 

Right...?

Clutching her chest and trying to calm her breathing, The Queen called to Emma again, "My Swan! Please.. you don't understand.."  
"Try me, Regina!" Emma commanded, "Please, make me understand.. because right now, I just can't seem to wrap my mind around the idea of finding what I just found, and believing what you're trying to tell me here!"

Still paralyzed by both the unbearable pain in her chest where her heart once was, and the fear of Emma's reaction to what she would say, The Queen's eyes filled with tears as she stared back into the eyes of the beautiful blonde before her; desperately searching for an answer.

"I would never steal your heart like that.." The Queen managed to say, "...I couldn't.. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do that."

"...I know what I saw Regina.. I saw.."

"I know what you think you saw," The Queen interrupted, "but did you look inside the box...? Tell me, Ms Swan, did you open it?"

Emma took a moment before answering The Queen, her face expressionless as she tried to remember.  
"No." Emma replied. "I think I blacked out before I had the chance to. When I woke up, I found myself here, in your room, with absolutely no idea how I even got here."

"Well, I can assure you Ms Swan, that I do not have possession of your heart!" The Queen pleaded, trying everything she could to convince Emma. "Honestly. I don't know how else to make you believe me... I don't know what you want from me..?!"

"Then show me, Regina" Emma demanded, taking The Queen's hand and pressing it against her chest, "Take my heart now and show it to me!"

"What?!" Regina asked in disbelief, as the tension began to build quicker now between the two women.

"Take my heart now, as proof you do not already have it. Show me you're telling me the truth Regina." Emma explained, "I know you won't hurt me. You can put it back in, right?"

"Of course I can.." Regina replied, removing her hand from Emma's chest, "But take your heart Ms Swan, I will do no such thing!"

Regina clenched her fists at her sides as she spoke her last words. 

Emma could see the deep purple glow return to The Queen's eyes as they flared wider with each spoken word. 

"You seem angry, Regina.." 

"Well Ms Swan, Of course I'm angry!" The Queen replied, her voice raised now, shaky, as she tried to keep her composure through her pain, "you come in here, accuse me of ripping your heart out in order to control your emotions, when the truth is, I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Protect me..?" Emma replied, "protect me from what?"

"Protect you From ME! From the darkness inside." The Queen replied looking right at Emma, tears running down her face.  
'...you have no idea what is going on, what is being sacrificed, no idea!' She thought to herself, the ache in her chest throbbing harder.

It was At that moment, it felt as though Emma found the truth she had been searching for, "Regina.." Emma said to her as they stood several feet apart from each other in the room.   
Emma knew; she knew she needed her, knew she needed to touch her, feel her, be close to her.   
Emma wanted to be consumed by her Queen, no matter what the cost!

Regina recognized that look on Emma's face; she'd seen it a dozen times before.. normally she'd welcome that look of determination because she always knew what was coming.. but today, right now under these circumstances.. 

"Emma, no! I told you we ca -"

Quickly and with haste, Emma rushed into Regina, their bodies slamming into the wall as Emma hungrily began kissing her Queen, "Regina, just.. please, just kiss me."

Emma not wanting to stop, reached around to grab Regina by her ass with both hands, lifting her off the ground as Regina wrapped her thighs around Emma's waist.  
Emma then carried her over to the bed where they both toppled over onto it together.   
Regina, trying her best to snuff out the painful pangs in her chest, put all her concentration on the blonde in her bed. The two of them, ripping at each other's clothes, wanting nothing more but to feel the heat of the other's flesh against their bodies.

The Queen held Emma close to her, feeling every curve of her soft body against her own as they moved together in unison on the bed. Slowly, she brushed her lips along Emma's jawline, softly, until she reached her earlobe giving it a soft nibble with her teeth.  
Emma let out a soft, tiny gasp, "that tickles, Regina!"  
"Oh, I bet it does.."   
Then, tracing a path slowly still, with her tongue, Regina made her way down the side of Emma's neck. Just before reaching the bottom near her collar bone, The Queen parted her lips fully, and sunk her teeth in.   
Emma tightened her grip on The Queen now, as she slightly arched her back, "Regina!!"   
"Yes, My Swan? Did that also tickle..?"  
Regina replied with a smirk.  
Emma smiled back, taking in her breath, "oh, it did a lot more than that, my Queen...!"  
Regina's mouth, turning up at the corners into that sexy, sultry smile she so often put on for Emma, made its way across her collar bone and onto her chest - leaving soft kisses in its path.  
Emma then felt The Queen's warm lips travel slowly down, across her smooth stomach and onto her hips. As Regina grabbed at Emma's thighs, rubbing and massaging them with her hands, she looked up at Emma's face, looking back at her,   
"I love how you touch me, Regina."

"And I love to touch you, Ms Swan."

Separating Emma's thighs now, The Queen softly kissed the inside of her left thigh from knee, all the way up to her hip area before switching over to her other thigh and repeating the same thing.

Emma laid back with her eyes closed, deep into the pillows on the bed. As Regina's mouth moved closer to her clit, Emma's heart raced, and she gasped with pleasure.

Regina felt herself swell and drip between her own legs as she kissed Emma. Knowing Emma wanted her was enough to make The Queen crazy..

Very lightly, Regina grazed her tongue between Emma's legs over her thin, white silk panties. This caused Emma to gasp quite suddenly, reaching for The Queen's hand, holding it tightly. Regina continued this motion a few times with her tongue, ever so lightly, until she could feel Emma begin to get moist through the silk.  
Using her teeth, Regina tugged at the waistband of the panties, "Oh, Ms Swan.. these just won't do.."  
"Oh no?" Emma replied.  
Regina smiled shaking her head, "Not at all..."  
"Then I guess they'll have to go.." Emma said as she quickly removed them; tossing them to the floor.

Emma took hold of Regina's hand again, as she fell back onto the pillows. Regina smiled, taking Emma's hand to her lips and kissing it, before resuming her previous position between the blonde's thighs.

Leaving a trail of small kisses, Regina made her way back to Emma's soft, wet clit. This time, without any material between The Queen and her Swan, she was able to feel Emma's soft skin against her face, as her lips and tongue teased Emma; softly kissing and licking the skin above and around her clit.   
Emma squirmed and arched her back as she lay there, The Queen asked, "What's the matter love? Everything alright?"  
"Oh my God, Regina!" Emma replied, her voice beginning to crack, "why must you tease me??!"  
"Tease you.." Regina taunted, "this is not teasing you, love..."  
"Regina.." Emma whispered.  
Using her tongue, The Queen gently licked Emma just under her clit, so lightly Emma could only just about feel her. This drove the blonde absolutely wild! She could no longer take much more, "Regina, Please!"  
With each time Regina licked Emma's soft wet skin, the blonde tried inching her hips closer to The Queen's mouth.  
Regina smiled, "Be patient Ms Swan.."

Emma's breathing became more rushed now and deeper as the muscles throughout her whole body began to tighten.

"Patience..." Emma whispered between breaths, "isn't something I have right now...!"

Regina moved her mouth back to the inside of Emma's left thigh, sucking and lightly biting at it, "Well then, I suppose A Queen should give her Swan want she desires..."

Taking both hands, Regina lightly ran her nails down the sides of Emma's body and hips, reaching her thighs again; sending goosebumps throughout her entire body. Grabbing her hips, Regina pulled her in, close to her face again, bring her lips back down to Emma's sweet, swollen skin.  
The Queen began to lightly trace around the wet, opening between Emma's thighs with her fingertip, slowly. She was finding hard to resist herself, from sliding right in, as she watched Emma squirm.  
As she traced circles around slowly, Regina began to press harder on Emma's wet skin. Emma now, was gasping and moaning with pleasure.  
Slowly and gently, Regina took Emma's clit into her mouth, and massaged it with her tongue as she pressed her finger all the way into her.

"Oh God!" Emma screamed, "Regina!"

The Queen kept at it. Slow and steady, she moved her finger in and out of Emma with the same rhythm as her tongue. Regina could feel her body temperature rising with the heat of the room, beads of sweat starting to form along her spine as she worked at the blonde in her bed.

"Regina, please... please don't stop!" Emma commanded.

Moments later, Emma's muscles tightened and The Queen could feel her pulsating around her finger inside. Emma's hands tightly gripped at the sheets on the mattress and as the blonde screamed with pleasure, Regina thought Emma might rip the sheets right off the bed!

The Queen, now feeling Emma's beautiful body begin to relax, reached for one of her hands as it still gripped onto the bedsheet. Taking hold of it now, Regina rested her head on Emma's thigh and smiled.

"I have never tasted a fruit so sweet, Ms Swan..."

Emma laughed, "oh please Regina.."

The Queen smiled, moving up closer to Emma on the bed to rest beside her now. “Let me hold you, love.”  
Emma moves into Regina’s arms, resting her head upon her naked chest. The Queen ran her fingers through Emma’s beautiful blonde hair, laying a soft kiss upon her head as she held her.

“Regina, there are still so many things I don’t know about you,” Emma said, her eyes closed, relaxed as laid there with her Queen, “But even still, I find myself not wanting to leave your side; despite any unanswered questions I may have. I still feel... safe.”

Resting her chin upon Emma’s head, gently stroking her golden locks, Regina was in deep thought, “I would never hurt you Emma. I want you to know that, no matter what happens, everything I have done, everything I do, is to protect you.”

Emma moved her head to look up at Regina just then.   
It was then at that moment, Emma knew for sure. She knew it was true love. She finally believed The Queen, she knew there was no way this woman would do something so cruel to rip out her heart and leave it to rot in an old wooden box somewhere. The love Emma felt for The Queen was real, genuine. She need to tell her. She wanted her to know.

“Regina, I believe you, I need you to know something, how I feel... I lo..”

However, just as Emma caught Regina’s eyes, she saw nothing but pain. Terrible, borrowing pain in the Queen’s eyes and face, “Regina!”

“Emma.. I.. I can’t..”

“What is it? What’s wrong?!”

The Queen could barely get out her words now, the pain in her chest was beyond surreal. Releasing Emma, Regina held her own chest in agony as she winced in pain, 

“There’s something I need to tell you Emma. Something you need to know...”


	22. Ch. 22 The Beginning

"Regina, Please I'm begging you...!" Emma pleaded, "I can see you're in physical pain - just tell me what's wrong; let me help you!"

Still gripping her chest with torn anguish on her face, The Queen managed to pull herself up from her bed; stumbling slightly, she moved herself over to a nearby chair grabbing a silk robe that was strewn across it.  
Wrapping herself in it tightly, she sat in the chair, her eyes to the floor.   
Calming herself down, The Queen gained control of herself through her breathing allowing the piercing pain in her chest begin to dull.   
Emma, having redressed herself, made her way closer to her Queen, sitting on the edge of the bed closest to the chair at which Regina sat.

"I will sit with you all day and night if I have to," Emma said to her, "but I'm not leaving your side until you tell me what's going on."  
Regina shifted her sight to Emma's face, taking in her serious expression. She knew there was no stalling anymore, it was time. She had to come clean; tell her Swan the truth, the whole truth - from the very beginning...

"Emma, there are so many things I must tell you, explain to you.." The Queen began, "I will tell you everything, but, I don't know how you are going to feel about me.. us.. or any of this, afterward."

"I could never feel any different about you now." Emma explained.

Regina put her head up toward the ceiling and let out a loud, sarcastic laugh, "Ha! You say that now.. wait until you hear what your Evil Queen has done to earn her title." Regina retorted, her face hardened, "when you learn of my atrocities, you may have a difference of opinion, Ms Swan."

Without a moment's hesitation, the blonde challenged her, "Ok, I guess we'll have to see then won't we?" Emma's eyebrow raised in question.

The Queen leaned back in her chair and thought for a moment before she began her story. She took a few minutes to take in the room, her eyes falling back over the blonde, staring back at her. 

"I am The Evil Queen, after all," she began, "Unkind, unforgiving. No one is capable of loving me. Besides, how could they..?"

"You don't know that.." Emma quipped.

"I do." The Queen answered, cutting her off, "how can you love someone that cannot love you back, Swan?"

"What are you talking about" Emma asked, confused. "Are you implying you are incapable of love?"

"I have no heart, my dear." The Queen replied, forcing a smile from her lips. "In fact, I ripped it out myself."

Emma, in complete shock now, felt quite speechless. The two women sat together now in silence. Neither one of them sure what to say next.  
As the minutes passed, Regina could see every emotion written across Emma's face. However, it was difficult to read exactly... It was almost as though she were going through what seemed like different stages of emotions as she tried to understand what The Queen just revealed to her. Was she sad? Angry? Confused?  
The forced smile The Queen tried so desperately to maintain on her own face was now beginning to falter.. She wanted to say something to her, anything..

"Emma, I.."

Emma raised her hand to silence Regina, then she spoke, "who hurt you so badly, that you would do something so terrible to yourself like that?"

This was not the response The Queen had expected. She suddenly was not quite sure how to answer..

"You have shown me such kindness, and tenderness. If you have truly removed your own heart, I truly am sorry." Emma said to The Queen now, "Regina, what happened to you?"

"I, uh.." Regina stammered, closed her eyes and took a very long, deep breath, "Ok."

"Swan, years ago when I was much younger.. before ever ruling a kingdom, harnessing great magic, or having the most noble soldiers surrender at my feet; I met someone and fell very deeply in love. It was a time when I was becoming slightly more advanced in my magic learning, under my mother's teachings." Regina continued, staring off with a smile, "Of course, there were some things my mother wanted for me that I didn't really care for as much. At that time, especially, all I really cared about was this person I had found! We had so much fun together.."

"It sounds really nice Regina," Emma replied smiling, "who was it?"

"She was so kind," The Queen continued as she remembered, "always so forgiving, silly, and so beautiful too. Her name was Robin. Robin Locksley."

"Robin Locksley..?" Emma asked, "A familiar name.."

"You May have heard of her grandfather of the same name. He was sometimes known as Robin Hood. Unfortunately, wrongly accused of robbery and theft... he was put to death for it too.. But that's a story for another time.."

"Ok," Emma replied, "please, tell me more about you and Robin?"

"Well," Regina continued, "she had long blonde hair, and the most lovely blue eyes I have ever seen... she was quick with the arrow, and mouthy!"  
The Queen laughed, "but I didn't mind, it was part of her charm.."

"Well, she sounds lovely." Emma said.

"Yes.." The Queen replied, "she was.."

"So then, what happened?"

"My mother." The Queen's face, now stone cold with her memories as she spoke, "as my magic lessons progressed, and my time spent with Robin continued, mother felt that Robin was no good for me. She didn't approve of our relationship, she didn't approve of her.  
We argued over it time and again, but it was of no use. Mother would not hear of it"

The Queen continued, "its my fault, I can't put all the blame on her. That wretched woman warned me so many times! I just never thought she'd actually do it.."

"Do what?" Emma asked, "What did your mother do?"

Fighting back tears of the memory, Regina continued her story, "I was supposed to be at another magic lesson that day, but I was late getting there because I had been out with Robin."

"We were out riding in the woods, and had stopped for a rest." The Queen continued, "I will never forget that day as long as I live.. we had such a great time that afternoon... We had told each other that we loved each other for the very first time. I had never felt that way about anyone else in all my life! I just wanted to forget everything; the kingdom, the magic, the people, all of it! And just run away with Robin."

"Why didn't you?" Emma asked.

"On our way out of the woods, my mother was there to greet us." Regina explained, "while she used her powerful magic to restrain me and explain to me why Robin and I could never be together, I was forced to watch as she removed Robin's beating heart right in front of me, and crushed it into dust."

"Oh god, Regina.." Emma replied, her hand quickly covering her mouth, horrified, "I am so sorry!"

"Yes well," The Queen continued; wiping away tears, "I grieved. For quite a few days after, I grieved heavily. Part of me still does."

"I had my father at times, but he was weak." Regina went on, "Mother wouldn't allow time for grief, especially for this. She always used to say; 'Love is a sign of weakness.' In fact, those were her exact words just before she took Robin's heart."

"Regina, you know that can't be true!" Emma retorted.

"Ha, well, maybe, maybe not." Regina explained, "What I do know, is that day, THAT is when The Evil Queen was born."

"I pushed everything away, everything out. All of it. Except anger and revenge." Regina explained. "My father was against it, but I didn't care. All I knew is that I didn't want to hurt anymore. I focused all of my energy into my magic lessons. My mother was so pleased. But I wasn't doing it for her though. She didn't know it, but at the time, I was receiving extra lessons in dark magic from someone else."

"Why? Why would you do that? I thought you said you didn't practice the dark arts?" Emma asked.

Taking in her breath The Queen replied, "I don't anymore. But I have, it's true. And I'm telling you now."

"Ok," Emma replied, "I appreciate your honesty."

"As I said," The Queen continued, "the reason I was receiving extra lessons was because I wanted to become more powerful than her, more powerful than my mother..."

"You were going to overthrow her?" Emma jumped in.

"I was going to kill her." The Queen confessed, "and I did. I killed her. My own mother. I pushed her body into the liquid mirror of no return. I havnt looked back since, and I don't even regret it." 

"I see." Emma replied. "You were hurting, it's obvious. She was a horrible person.."

"Emma!" The Queen stood up, her voice raised, "its still no reason to take someone's life! I did that! I'm no better than she is!"

"It doesn't matter!" Emma yelled back, "not to me!"

"Are you trying to tell me that after all this, you ripped out your heart and decided to be evil?" Emma asked with a raised voice, "because I'm not buying that!"

Glancing in Emma's direction, Regina replied, "Well, not exactly...its a bit more complicated than that, but it was definitely the start."

"Ok," Emma replied, "I'm still listening..."

"Well Ms Swan, there's a lot that's happened between then and now and quite frankly I don't think I need to explain my entire life to you. Just know I've done some pretty terrible things to a lot of people; most of them probably didn't deserve it." The Queen replied.

"What's more important is what brings us to current events involving you."  
The Queen continued, as Emma looked on.  
"Emotions, feelings, love... these are things we cannot Control. Once we start to feel them, they run wild within us. Ever since that day, I promised myself I would never allow anyone to hold my own emotions over me ever again. I harnessed anger, mostly. After being rid of my mother, and sending my father into exile, I made this castle into my own and have claimed rule over the kingdom ever since."

"Did it make you happy, Regina?" Emma asked.

"Happy?" The Queen asked, her eyebrows raised, "Mmm... a funny word. I don't think I ever really understood the meaning of it. After all, I had an entire kingdom bent at my will, and still it did not compare to the feeling I felt when I had Robin."

Regina stood up now from the chair, as Emma's blue eyes followed her Queen as she walked across the room. She watched as Regina took her time Opening her massive walk-in closet, and entered it. Emma could hear her moving clothing around inside.   
After a few moments, The Queen finally emerged, dressed now, ever so elegantly.   
Emma smiled, "Everytime I see you Regina, you are more and more beautiful.."  
A shy smile crept across The Queen's red lips as she turned and winked at the blonde, "Thank you Emma."

"However, our story does not stop here, I'm afraid." The Queen continued.  
"As I continued to rule over this kingdom, I continued to push out any light that may have still been hidden inside me, as I welcoming the darkness. It protected me. It warded off any pain that might come my way."

Emma kept her eyes trained on her Queen, watching her still, as she made her way around the room offering up the details of her life; past and present.

"I won't deny the things I've done to protect myself." Regina continued, "I'm not proud of them all, but I admit to them. There's no sense in denying it, after all, you Emma, have discovered my vault - my biggest secret of all."

Emma lowered her eyes to the floor, "Yes." The blonde answered, "I was shocked to find it. But I assume there's a reason for it, perhaps you were forced to it?"

The Queen abruptly turned to face Emma, gritting her teeth as she raised her voice and spoke sternly, "You want a reason Swan? My only reason was to bend my servants at my will! So that NO ONE could disobey ME!"

"And up until you showed up," The Queen continued, "my plan has been working just fine.."

Calming herself, The Queen took on a softer tone, turning away from Emma, "there were always The Rebels... It's never been anything new. Even when my mother was still alive. I knew how to handle them. If they didn't comply, death was the most formidable answer for them."

"Then why didn't you kill ME?!" Emma asked, furrowing her brow with deep astonishment, "I have always wondered that.."

"In the beginning, that was the plan, I'll be honest Swan. You were no different than the rest." The Queen admitted, "However, if I am to be fully honest with myself.. there was something intriguing about you.. I could never quite understand it myself. So, I hesitated, and you lived another day."

Emma relaxed her face after learning this information, "And now..?"

"Now..." The Queen began, "Things have gotten quite... complex."

"As time grew on, even before I came to know you Ms Swan," The Queen explained, "my hunger for power and control continued to grow. The darkness was overwhelming, and it took control.. but, I allowed it. Never once did I even try to fight it off."

"Regina..." Emma stood up now, saying her name. She could see a change wash over The Queen's face as she explained how the darkness took hold of her. Emma watched as a curled smile slowly formed on her blood red lips, and once again the bright purple glow blazed in her eyes as The Queen continued to speak.

"Oh, I craved it, Swan!" Regina replied, now delirious with excitement as she continued, "The power was like a drug Emma... the more it gave, the more I WANTED! It was never enough!"

"Regina..." Emma began once more, "Are you alright..? You're beginning to scare me a little bit."

Suddenly, The Queen froze in place, her senses alert to a sudden change in the room.

"Regina?" Emma called for her again, "Regina what's going on.. The temperature just got so cold in here..!"

"Emma, come quick, stand next to me."

The Queen knew what was to be expected. Although she'd hoped to explain this all to Emma herself, it had seemed there was no time now.

Just seconds before the swirling black smoke cleared from the center of the room, a booming voice could be heard calling out to The Queen,

"Regina! We meet again!"

Straightening her posture, The Queen replied, "Indeed we do, Chernabog. What business do have here, Demon?"

"HA HA HA HAAA! Regina..." His booming voice shook the wine stained glasses on the night tables by the bed, "Do not toy with me, child. You know what brings me here." 

As the demon moved his eyes around the room, he gazed upon Emma, taking her in. Sniffing the air, he stretched out his wings and smiled a wicked smile then said, "Ahhh! This must be the girl.. I have yet to be introduced, Regina."

Emma, wide-eyed and confused, felt more scared than ever before, "Regina what the hell is going on..!"

Scowling, The Queen looked from Emma to The Demon and did as she was instructed, "Emma, this is Chernabog. He is... well, he's literally a demon from Hell."

Emma went pale. Why in the world would Regina know a demon from The Underworld?!  
Chernabog smiled again, his fiery eyes glowing bright.

"Emma.." His deep voice boomed, "I suppose your Queen has failed to mention our acquaintance? Or perhaps mention your valuable involvement?"  
Still smiling, Chernabog glanced from Emma to Regina a few times as he spoke.   
“Excuse me?” Emma exclaimed, “What exactly are you talking about? How am I involved?”  
Regina, looking nervous, as she quickly turned to Emma; “it’s nothing! pay him no mind..”  
“FOOLS!” Chernabog boomed, “Regina! You’ve been training your Blonde Beauty... teaching her magic from your dearly departed mother’s book. The least you could do is tell her why.”  
“It’s because I asked her to!” Emma told him before The Queen could reply, “That much I already know.”

Chernabog glanced in The Queen’s direction.  
“Emma...” Regina began, “You happened to show interest in my spellbook by chance..”  
“What?!” Emma replied, desperation on her face.  
With visible anguish on The Queen’s face now, she began to reveal information to Emma that the blonde was not all to happy to hear.  
“A while ago.. before you even came to this place.. I struck a deal with this Demon. For ultimate knowledge and power, he informed me there would come a time that a brave woman would storm this castle to overthrow me and all I’ve worked for. However, Chernabog also said, if I agreed to help train this woman in her craft, and sacrifice her to The Underworld as a Dark Horseman, I would not only be spared, but also become the most powerful Queen in all the kingdoms ever to come.”

Horrified at this newly learned information, Emma was disgusted, and beside herself.   
“You would do that... to me?! To anyone?!!”

Tears running down The Queen’s face, she desperately tried to explain further, “Emma please, please try to understand.. I know how wrong I was.. I, I’m trying to fix this!”

“FIX IT??!” Emma yelled, “You sold my soul to the pits of hell, Regina! How can anyone fix that!”

Watching the hurt on Emma’s face was ripping Regina apart inside. It was the last thing she ever wanted to do, but it was happening anyway. 

“So now I’ll ask you, Regina,” Chernabog commanded, pulling the attention of both the women to his gaze, “Is your Knight ready to for the sacrifice then?”

Answering both at the same time,   
“No!”  
“Yes!”

“HA HA HAA!” The Demon’s wicked laughter boomed, “I shall come to collect the sacrifice in two weeks time, no matter what your answer is.”

As quick as he came, he was gone.

The Queen turned to face Emma, grabbing her by the shoulders, “Why the hell did you say yes, Emma?!!”

“What difference does it make, Regina?” Emma answered, “you sold me off, did you not? Today, tomorrow, two weeks.. who cares?”

“I do. I CARE EMMA!” The Queen replied, “That stupid deal is off, I don’t care about that anymore, just you.”

Emma looked Regina in her eyes, searching for some truth. She could see it, she knew it to be true.

“Alright, so now what?” Emma said, “what do we even do about this?”

“I’ve already started a plan in motion,” The Queen began, “I just need you to trust me..”

“HA!” Emma let out a sarcastic tone.

“I know, I know.” The Queen Replied, “I deserved that. But it’s the only way we’re going to get through this alive.”

Emma moves close to The Queen, taking her face in her hands.   
“Regina, I...”   
Closing her eyes, Regina gently took hold of Emma’s wrists and allowed her body to fall softly against Emma’s.

“Regina, I love you.”

The piercing pain sharply returned to The Queen’s chest, but she did not flinch. Instead, she slowly opened her eyes, smiled and said to Emma;

“I removed my heart, as a sacrifice so that you could keep yours, my Swan. It is being kept safe, for now. I did this, because...”

The Queen took a deep breath in as a tear rolled down her cheek,

“Because I love you, too Emma.”


	23. Compromise

Emma wiped the tears from The Queen's face, as water welled in her own eyes as she spoke "My God, Regina... I never would have imagined this.."

"No, neither have I." The Queen replied through her smile.  
Taking on a more serious expression, Regina continued, "I must explain something to you Emma.."

"Ok... I'm listening."

Taking Emma's hand, both women made their way to The Queen's bed to sit, facing each other, as Regina further explained, "You are capable of great magic. You harness such Great power. It has become clear that You have the capability to balance both light and dark magic..."

Emma's eyes widened as she took in the information Regina was telling her.  
"I.. I do?! How? I thought it could really be only one or the other."

"Yes, usually that is how it works," The Queen explained, "however, when you began your lessons of magic in my Spell Room that evening.. something happened..."  
The Queen paused a moment, nervously looking around the room trying to gather her words.

"What?! What happened Regina?"

Looking back at Emma, she replied;   
"Your eyes.. back in the room, for a moment you were unresponsive, and your eyes.. they were glowing Emma. They were glowing ice blue."

"What?" Emma replied back in disbelief, "impossible! I would have remembered something like that." 

"I know." The Queen agreed, "You would have.. if you were in control. It was the light and dark magic trying to consume each other and take over. No one has ever been able to fully harness and control both light and dark magic within themselves without one side eventually fully consuming the other."

Confusion and fear washed over Emma's face for a moment before she managed to collect herself and ask; "What should I do? Is there a way to prevent the darkness from taking over somehow? I mean, there has to be right? How can I stop it?"

Furling her brow together with concern, The Queen replied, "I don't know... Emma, if you truly are capable of harnessing and controlling both of these Magics.. It just might be enough for us to win. Honestly, It's going to take every ounce of power you and I have combined to try to defeat Chernabog.. but I promise I won't let you go dark Emma."

"You know I'm going to do what ever I have to do to defeat him.." Emma explained.

"I know," The Queen replied, "However, I've already promised you that you will NOT be his sacrifice! And I do not intend on going back on my word, Ms Swan."

"We're going to need help." Emma replied, looking at her Queen.

"I have an entire army prepared to fight at my command." Regina quipped.

"We'll need more than that," Emma stated, this time staring Regina right in the eye, "I know a way we might be able to get more help, but.. it's going to take some compromise."  
"Ok.. What sort of compromise, Swan?"  
Emma stood up, taking hold of Regina's hand, "I need to know that I can trust you, I mean really trust you."  
"Of course, Emma. You can always trust me."  
"Ok, good." Emma replied, pulling her Queen into a deep kiss.

Emma, twisting the bottom of Regina's dark curls between her fingertips, as she savored the taste of her Queen's lips on her mouth, pulled her closer into her body.  
As their lips slowly parted from each other, Emma spoke softly; "I'll be back. There's something I need to take care of, ok?"  
As she opened her eyes, Regina replied, "I don't want you to leave, not yet."  
Emma smiled, "I don't want to go either, believe me..."  
"Then stay with me, Swan. I need you."  
"You make it so damn hard to say no.."  
Emma whispered through her breath, as she pulled Regina down on top of her over the bed.

The Queen held Emma's face in her hands as they kissed, as Emma pulled her in as close as she could. She could feel Regina's hips pressing against hers, causing that familiar feeling begin to swell between her thighs.  
"Regina..." Emma whispered, "Every inch of my body wants you.."  
The Queen's red lips turned up in a smile, "Your body shall have me, My Swan, and I promise to tend to every inch of it..." she whispered back, into Emma's ear.  
Hearing this now, sent a tingling sensation across Emma's skin, causing her to arch her back against the soft mattress.   
In doing so, pressing herself even harder against Regina's body.

Emma could barely contain herself now, taking a deep breath in while squeezing her eyes shut, she pressed her hands against The Queen's chest. Gently pushing her back so she could sit up to face her, Emma protested, "I can't.. WE can't. Not right now."

Confused, The Queen starred back at Emma for a moment before speaking, "Emma... I don't understand.. is everything ok?"  
"It will be." Emma assured her, "..we just don't have any time to spare. You know as well as I do that Chernabog won't hesitate for a moment to catch us off guard. It's not that I don't want you, because believe me when I say resisting you right now may be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But we have a lot of preparations to be made before he comes for me again."

Nodding her head in agreement, The Queen stood up now, allowing Emma to follow.   
"Ok then," The Queen replied, "what's your plan Swan?"  
"I'm going to need you to meet me in the hall outside of Red's Chambers."  
"What?!" The Queen asked, "Red's Chambers?? What does Red have to do with any of this?!"  
Ignoring her questioning and keeping a stern look in her eyes, Emma continued, "..meet me in one hour."   
"Emma!" The Queen raised her voice in desperation, "you haven't answered my question!"  
Emma smirked, "be sure to bring Claudius with you."  
"Sure, I will.. but Emma.."  
"Regina." Emma replied, cutting Regina off mid sentence, "Do you still trust me?"  
"Yes, of course!.."  
"Ok. Just please meet me in one hour. I'll be waiting."  
Emma pulled The Queen in for a parting kiss just before leaving her Chambers.


	24. Ch. 24 Entourage

With only minutes left to the hour before Regina agreed to meet Emma, The Queen paced heavily in her chambers contemplating what Emma's plan could possibly be...

"...I just don't understand why she asked me to meet her by Red's chamber..." Regina thought aloud as she paced. "Claudius," The Queen called out to her prized guardsman, "You know I've always valued your honest opinion for as long as you've served me. What do you think Emma Swan has planned? Should she be trusted..?"

Claudius, clad in his armor as he stood just inside the doorway of the room, turned his head to face The Queen directly as he spoke, "My Queen, Ms Swan has stayed within the walls of your castle for several months now. She knows she is free to leave at any time she desires, yet she has stays by your side."  
"Mmm.. Go on.." The Queen replied with narrow eyes.  
"As you know, My Queen, I would give my life to protect yours," Claudius drew in his breath, taking several steps away from his post at the door, closing the gap between them, "I know the feeling of the fire burning deep inside, fueling my ultimate goal to fully protect and serve you, no matter the cost. And I recognize that same fire burning deep in Emma Swan's eyes."  
Straightening her back, folded arms now at her sides, The Queen raised her head slightly and said, "Claudius, thank you. Perhaps you're right, I -"  
"With all due respect, Ma'am, I know I am. That woman loves you more than any person could love another."  
Exhaling the air she had sucked in before her guardsman cut her off, Regina replied, "Alright then. We should be on our way. Best to not keep Emma waiting."  
Bowing his head in acknowledgment, Claudius moved to open the chamber door as The Queen moved passed him and out into the castle halls.

***

Just outside of Red's chamber door, Emma stood nervously glancing at the clock on the castle wall. 

"We've been standing here staring at each other for several minutes now," Mulan observed as she stood with Emma, "What is it you want to discuss?"

Nervous still, Emma focused her attention on Mulan, "What if I told you I had a pretty good plan to take Aurora and Red's hearts back from The Queen?"

"I'd say 'tell me more'..." Mulan cautiously replied.

"...ok.." Emma said as she felt beads of sweat begin to form on her brow, "...well, I do have a plan to get this done however, it's going to take a lot of teamwork and compromise on all our parts."

"Compromise?" Mulan's face grew more serious as she listened to Emma's plan.

"Yes, compromise." Emma repeated. 

Just as Emma spoke, Mulan's gaze looked passed her, focusing on someone approaching.   
"What..?" Emma said as she turned around to see what the distraction was.

"Mulan..." The Queen said acknowledging her presence, "...I should've known you'd be involved; considering we were to meet by Red's Chamber." Mulan straightened her posture at The Queen's words, and Regina continued, "Such an honorable pet you are..."

Sensing the tension, Emma stepped between the two women, just as Mulan furrowed her brow and attempted to approach Regina.  
"Alright," Emma said sternly, "Regina, thank you for coming."  
"Out with it Emma," Mulan demanded, "I don't know how much more of this I can take!"   
The Queen smiled, and Emma responded, "Ok. Mulan, can you please bring Red to join us?" 

Mulan's eyes shifted from The Queen to Emma, "No. Not until you explain to me what's going on." 

Emma took in her breath as she spoke, "Well, here it is.." She began, "Regina and I... we're sort of... on the same team."

Emma glanced in The Queen's direction, hoping she'd offer some input. The Queen instead, looked on.

"Excuse me..?" Mulan replied, "Exactly how do you mean that?"  
"What I mean to say is - " Emma offered before The Queen cut her off; "What she means to say is, we're all fighting the same demons here."  
Emma glanced back at Mulan for her reaction, however, she only appeared more confused than before.  
"In other words, there's a greater villain Mulan, more of a villain than Regina could ever be -"  
"Emma!" Regina cut her off, "Do you still think I'm such a villain?!"   
Mulan's eyes widened at Emma giving The Queen a half smile.  
"The point is," Emma continued, "we all have a common enemy at the moment, and I was hoping we could work together to defeat it."  
Mulan crossed her arms taking in the sight of both women.  
Emma glanced at The Queen before continuing, "...and to 'sweeten the pot' maybe Regina can return Aurora's heart to you..."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Both women replied at the same time, turning to face Emma head-on, "Aurora's heart?? I have nothing of the sort!" The Queen replied proudly.  
Emma placed her hand on Regina's arm, "Yes, you do."  
After a few moments passed and Emma explained to Regina how she came to possess Aurora's heart, Emma then turned to Mulan; "If Regina promises to return Aurora's heart to you, will you help us?"  
A moment of silence passed before Mulan added, "...AND Ruby's heart as well."

"What?!" The Queen instantly replied, cupping her hand into a choke hold, as she raised it. Mulan now frantically grabbing at her own throat, gasping for air as her feet kicked and dangled about twelve inches off the ground.

"You insufferable weakling!" The Queen spat between clenched teeth, "How DARE YOU attempt to demand something of your Queen!"  
Horrified, Emma grabbed Regina's arm that was holding a grip over Mulan, as she pleaded, "Regina NO! Please, I beg you to stop!"  
After a moment or two, Regina's face softened, and she slowly lowered her hand releasing the air tight hold she had over Mulan.

Gasping to catch her breath, Mulan pushed her words out, "You expect ME to fight on the same side as that woman?!"  
"This is new for all of us Mulan," Emma answered, "Regina May have reacted harshly.. but it won't happen again."  
Mulan stared coldly at Regina.  
"Right, Regina?!" Emma said, turning her attention to Regina.   
The Queen scoffed at Emma's words.  
Emma raised her brow at Regina's reaction, and repeated "right?!"  
Taking a few seconds before answering, The Queen relaxed her face, "Ok. ALRIGHT!"  
"Alright, what...?" Emma asked.  
The Queen rolled her eyes, "...Alright it won't happen again.."  
"Thank you, Regina." Emma replied.  
"Now, can we please get this show on the road?" The Queen pleaded, "I think it's fair to say we've all been waiting long enough.."  
"I'll agree to that." Mulan replied rolling her eyes.  
"Alright." Emma agreed, Looking back at Mulan, "Red should be out here with us. She is just as much a part of this as anyone of us."  
Mulan let out her breath, turned to face the door and replied, "I'll be right back."  
"Thank you Mulan," Emma said, "I really appreciate what you're doing for us."  
Mulan turned her head to the side, she replied, "Don't thank me yet. Ruby hasn't agreed to anything, and if she doesn't want any part of this, we're both out."  
"Oh, I'm not worried about Red," The Queen replied with a smile, "I've never known her to not want to do something if it were to help ME." Ending her words with a wink.  
Emma and Mulan both stared at The Queen after her statement.  
"I wouldn't be so sure anymore." Mulan quipped back before disappearing through the door.  
Emma turned to The Queen, "What the fuck was that supposed to mean?!"  
"You know exactly what it means, Emma." The Queen replied, "Don't be so naive."  
Emma looked toward her, eyebrows raised.  
Rolling her eyes, The Queen repeated, "Emma. You know what I meant. I can't erase my past. Not even my past relationships with others; that includes Red. "

Emma took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing her shoulders.   
"Yea. I get it." She offered.  
"Do you?" The Queen questioned, "I love you, Emma. Not her. It is important that you know that."  
"I do." 

***

Red turned her attention to the door as Mulan closed it behind her.  
"Mulan, what is it?"  
Ad she approached the center of the room, Mulan spoke, "It's The Queen. She stands outside your door. She says she needs your help with something."  
"Of course she does. That's what I'm here for." Red replied with a small smile. She closed the book she was reading and stood up from her bed, "Alright Mulan, take me to her."  
"Wait." Mulan protested, holding her hand up in front of her, "Emma Swan is with her as well. If you agree to help The Queen, you will be helping her alongside Emma Swan as well."

"Oh? And what does she have to do with all of this?" Red asked, eyebrows raised. "After all, what could The Queen want with both of us?"  
"I don't know exactly." Mulan answered, "It's not just the two of you either. The Queen also asked for my help as well."  
Red thought for a moment. She looked around the room stalling for a minute before speaking, "Alright then. Let's see what they need, shall we?" Red Replied with a quick smirk before walking past Mulan toward the door.  
"Ruby, wait!" Mulan again pleaded, "I know in the past I've tried to convince you that Regina controls your heart, and I know you still don't believe me.."  
Turning around abruptly, Red cut off Mulan's words as she explained, "What does it matter then!?!"  
"Ruby please, I..."  
"No!" Red raised her voice, "What does it matter Mulan?! If The Queen truly controls my heart, than I have no choice whether or not I do as she commands, right?"  
"Well I mean.. no, maybe not, but .."  
"Exactly." Red agreed, "Stop judging me then on what I really believe, if you seem to think I have no choice in how I feel! I know what I feel is real, whether or not you believe I'm under some kind of spell."

"Of course," Mulan replied quietly, "My apologies, Ruby."  
"And stop calling me Ruby. My name as long as I serve The Queen, is Red."  
Mulan let out her breath walking back toward the door, and opened it for Red to walk through.

"Ah! Wonderful!" The Queen remarked when the two women walked out of the room joining her and Emma.  
"Not so fast," Mulan exclaimed, "Emma, tell us why we're all gathered here. Why do you need us."

"We both need your help." Emma explained, "in fact, the entire kingdom depends on it." 

After Emma explained what happened with Chernabog earlier, Mulan and Red where a little taken back.

"You want us to help you defeat this Demon?" Mulan confirmed.  
Taking a glance from Regina back to Mulan, Emma replied "...yes. Please."  
Emma continued, "Mulan, you are the wisest and most successful warrior I've ever known. And you, Red.. I've seen the wolf in your eyes. I know you'll be a huge asset to this team.."  
The Queen offered a coy smile.  
"And," Mulan looked in the eyes of The Queen, "...what of the hearts?"   
"They're yours." Emma answered.  
"...IF you help us defeat Chernabog." Regina added.

Mulan and Red looked to each other for a few moments, "Alright," Red quipped, "we're in."


	25. The Darkness Within

"Oh god, Emma!" The Queen let out breathlessly, "...I'm coming! I'm gonna come, god!"  
Emma, eyes glowing, curled her lips into a smile. She had The Queen pressed against the cold stone wall of her Spell Room; the stonework at her back now warm, due to the friction and heat generated from it rubbing against the rough stones. 

The two women had been in the Spell Room for most of the day, training, and preparing Emma for the battle with Chernabog that was quickly approaching.   
The Queen was steady to keep Emma's darkness from taking over as she learned her spell-craft, all the while being sure to keep Emma's light and dark magic neutral and balanced. Though she was strong, This was not an easy task for The Queen.  
After all, she had done her best at suppressing her own darkness, however, there was something so captivating and deliciously enticing about it all.. Quick to be addicted to its consuming power, Regina knew her limits. She knew what dark magic could do, and would do, especially to her.. but still..   
She watched Emma's delicate fingertips thumb through the crisp pages of her Spell Book. How intense the blonde's face was as she studied the words that stained the pages of dark spells. Dark spells that Regina once cast to defeat her foes. Crushing whatever and whoever she needed to, as she climbed to the top of ruling her kingdom.   
Regina closed her eyes and let her breath out. The nostalgia alone was enough to drive her senses wild!  
She could feel her heart begin to race as she continued to supervise Emma's training. Suddenly, Regina could see that something in the book had especially peaked Emma's interest. Eyebrows raised, Emma tightened her grip on the book, mouthing along silently to the words as she read quietly to herself.  
The Queen swallowed hard, her breathing suddenly heavier. Deciding now, to approach Emma, Regina moved her own hand over the blonde's as she held onto the open book.   
Just as soon As their skin touched, The Queen felt an electric surge of energy course through her veins. It was breathtaking how sudden and strong the feeling was.   
She knew Emma felt it too; the hand that held the edge of the book had tightened its grip hard, so hard in fact, The Queen thought Emma just might rip the book in two!  
"Ms. Swan, are you alri..."  
But Before she could finish her sentence, Regina found herself captivated by Emma's eyes.   
"Ice blue eyes.." The Queen whispered to herself.   
She knew Emma felt the same surge of energy through her body as well. The power they both generated together was electric, and it highly aroused The Queen.  
Absorbing the power now, Regina allowed her own eyes to turn, as they began to glow. The bright hue of purple now completely taking over.   
Regina tightened her grip over Emma's hand, she wanted her. She needed to have her!  
Suddenly, and seemingly purposefully, Emma released her grip on the book letting it quickly fall to the hard floor with a loud smack. Turning her attention to Regina now, she used her free hand to roughly grab at The Queen's throat. Her fingers pressing against her skin tighter and tighter still.  
"Emma.."

"Let go of my hand." She demanded sternly, "Let it go, Regina."  
"And if I don't?"  
That's when The Queen felt her back suddenly slam against the hard stone of the wall. The stinging slap of the hard material against the skin of her back sent chills vibrating throughout her body.   
It wasn't the sheer force that shocked Regina, no. It was the sole fact that instead of pushing or throwing her against the wall, Emma kept her tight grip around The Queen's throat, and forcefully pulled the wall to her!  
Regina smiled. "Such power!" She said to herself. This sudden realization of Emma's force and newfound power brought The Queen's arousal to the forefront. She felt her heart drop, and the silky material of her underwear grow wet at the pulsating of her clit.

Although The Queen knew she aught to stop Emma, deep down, she didn't want to. Not in this moment.   
"I could snap your neck like a twig..." Emma said to Regina staring coldly into her eyes, "Remember when you told me that?" Emma moved closer to The Queen's face as she spoke, pulling all the force and power from the room into her command.  
"Do you REMEMBER?!" She repeated, her fingers pressing harder around Regina's throat.  
Still quite aroused, The Queen struggled to answer her, "...I.. I.."  
Emma's brow raised, she brought her lips merely centimeters from Regina's, still expecting an answer.  
"..I do." The Queen replied. The room seemed to slowly look smaller, and darker, Regina thought to herself. Her eyelids began to flutter and feel heavy. Was this it? Regina’s mind was racing.. was she dying?? No! Emma would never kill her.. Right?   
The Queen struggled to keep her eyes open now. Her breathing was beginning to slow as her vision was steadily leaving her.  
Just before she felt as though she was going to pass out, The Queen felt Emma’s soft lips crash into hers. Emma, thrusting her tongue between Regina’s supple lips; rubbing and massaging every part of The Queen’s wet mouth.  
The blond released her hold around Regina’s throat, and The Queen stumbled over, into Emma’s arms.  
She could feel herself swollen and wet. Emma’s power and strength did things to her body, making her feel things she never thought she could feel.  
Propping her back up against the wall, Emma slowly teased Regina’s lips; licking them and biting them softly. 

Gasping between breaths, Regina spoke; “Emma.. I’ve never seen this side of you.. oh my god, I love it!”  
Staring into her bright purple eyes, Emma replied “Regina, give me what I want..” Emma then reached down, between The Queen’s toned, muscular thighs, and started to press her fingers against the tight material that covered her there, rubbing her deeply. Regina could see the toned muscles contract in Emma’s arm as she continued to pet her, pressing harder and harder still.  
Regina’s heart pounded so hard within her chest, she thought it might burst right through her flesh. She must have Emma, and she must have her now!  
Using her free hand, Emma pressed The Queen once again to the wall when she felt the weight of Regina’s body lean into her.

The hand Emma had used to create friction between The Queen’s thighs now moved to the top of Regina’s pants, where she began fighting with the fastener to allow her the access she needed so desperately!   
Noticing Emma was having a bit of trouble, Regina attempted to help her with the fastener. However, before she could offer any assistance, Emma flicked her wrist by The Queen’s stomach, and immediately the fastener came not only apart, but the metal pieces of it fell to the floor with a clink.  
Regina smirked, “Looks like we’re going to have to work on controlling this new power of yours, love.”

Her face serious, Emma replied “I think you’ve had just about enough control, wouldnt you say..?”  
On her last word, Emma forcefully pushed her hand into Regina’s pants, now feeling the thoroughly wet silk material inside.  
As Emma slowly explored Regina’s body, The Queen could feel the blonde’s fingertips trace over her erect clit. She wanted more than anything for Emma to enter her.   
Emma worked her way around the inside of Regina’s pants. It was a tight squeeze, but she managed. Finally, she felt her way behind the wet silk with her fingers at the bottom of the panties. Emma felt her fingers slip at Reginas smooth, wet clit, and just before she slid inside of her, she whispered into The Queen’s ear “Remember who you belong to.”  
With Her blue eyes still aglow, Emma pressed two fingers into The Queen. How easily her long, slender fingers slid perfectly into her. In and out, and repeat.  
With every forceful thrust, Regina’s back hit and rubbed against the stone wall.   
The combination of Emma’s thrusting inside of her, and the slight pain of her skin against the rough stone wall, it didn’t take long for Regina to feel herself begin to climax. Panting heavily she screamed, “Oh god Emma, I’m coming!”  
Seconds later Emma felt The Queen Release, as more warm moisture filled the hand that pressed between Reginas thighs roughly. This feeling of control over Regina turned Emma on beyond anything she ever experienced. The moment she felt The Queen come, Emma felt herself climax as well. Using the hand that pressed Regina to the wall, Emma quickly grabbed at the back of Regina’s head, pulling The Queen into her body hard. Emma pressed their bodies together with all her strength as she too felt herself come into her own panties.

Both of them now beginning to feel their muscles relax and calm after their climax together, they slowly allowed each other to fall to the ground. Their legs could no longer support their own weight.  
Taking in a deep breath, The Queen gazed at Emma, who’s eyes were closed in a state of rest. When she opened them, The Queen observed they were no longer glowing; their natural color now returned.   
Looking back at Regina, Emma tried to explain, “I... I don’t know what happened..” Emma trailer off then continued, “I was reading along to a spell in the book.. and then before I knew it, I felt this surge of electricity! The power was unimaginable..!”  
“Yes,” The Queen replied, “I felt this also. It was amazing... I felt your power when I touched your hand.”  
Emma face then turned to a look of confusion, “You touched my hand?”  
Regina furrowed her brow, “Yes of course Emma, you don’t remember?”  
“Mmm I don’t know.. maybe?” Emma replied, “..It doesn’t matter.”  
“Yes, actually it does” The Queen remarked, “If you don’t remember, that means you blacked out again. That’s not good Em.”  
“What can we do then, Regina? I mean, how do we fix this?”  
Regina thought for a moment before speaking, “I think it’s time you met my sister...”


	26. Family Ties

Agreeing with Regina's advice that Emma needed more help harnessing and controlling her magic, the two women set off to see Regina's sister Zelena.

After a couple hours of riding in The Queen's carriage, Regina peered out from the window and could see Zelena's castle coming into view.   
Emma turned to her and asked "Regina? What is it?"  
The Queen smiled, "We're nearly there. I can see my sister's castle now."  
Emma leaned over The Queen to get a view for herself. 

Zelena's castle was just as enormous and amazing as Regina's. Emma marveled at how beautifully the green limestone of the castle glistened in the sun. How magnificent it sat, at the edge of the emerald waters, tucked away between smooth hills of rolling green grass, sprinkled here and there with the fullest and greenish of trees.  
"Wow.." Emma replied, "Your sister Zelena.. She must really have a thing for green.."  
The Queen rolled her eyes, "..You have no idea.."

Emma shrugged off Regina's obvious sarcasm, "Well, this should be interesting. I hope she can help."  
"I believe she can, Emma." Regina replied, "Zelena.. knows a thing or two about harnessing one's power and strength... She claims to also know how to defeat the Chernabog creature."  
"What?!" Emma exclaimed, "if that's true, than why hasn't she already defeated and killed him?"  
"Mmm.." Regina gazed out the window of the carriage once more, "...Zelena has her reasons for doing, or not doing, certain things. I've learned over the years to not ask questions sometimes."  
"I don't even know what that means."  
Emma replied.  
Regina looked back at Emma.   
Giving her a reassuring smile, she put her hand on Emma's thigh and gave it a tight squeeze, "Don't worry my dear. I know my sister will help us. That's all that really matters."  
Still unconvinced, Emma smiled back, placing her hand over The Queen's.

Emma watched as the carriage drew closer to the castle. The dirt road under the hooves of The Queen's two black horses began to slowly disappear, as the the trail of dirt became green cobble stones shaping themselves into what would be the driveway to Zelena's front door.  
They came to a slowed stop just in front of the castle doors. Seconds later, Claudius opened the carriage doors, offering his hand to The Queen.

Taking Claudius's hand to steady herself, The Queen exited the marvelous black carriage.   
With Her feet planted firmly on the ground now, Regina stretched her arms out cracking her neck and back. "Phew! Glad we finally made it Claudius! I don't know how much longer I could sit in there.."   
When Regina turned to look at Claudius, she saw that he still stood at the carriage door, hand outstretched, waiting for Emma to make her way out.  
Moving her eyes from her guardsman to the carriage, Regina placed her hands on her hips and said to Emma, "Well?? What are you waiting for my dear? We're finally here."  
"Regina... I don't know.." Emma started, poking her head out the door "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
Growing a bit agitated now, The Queen replied, "If I didn't think it was a good idea, Ms. Swan, we wouldn't be here! Now, come out of that carriage so we can get this over with."  
Slowly, Emma materialized from the black box, taking Claudius's hand and stepping down onto the cobble stone.  
"Marvelous!" The Queen exclaimed, her smile returning to her red-stained lips.  
Emerging now from the entrance of the castle, Emma could see a tall, slender woman. Her hair was the color of fire, and her skin was as smooth and creamy-white as ivory.   
Sharing the same ruby red lips as Regina, Emma could see they were related. 

Her stature was so powerful, and strong.   
"Ah, Sister..!" Zelena exclaimed, "You made it I see."  
"Yes Zelena, of course I have." The Queen replied, "I'd like you to meet Emma. Emma Swan."  
Feeling her face flush with embarrassment, Emma looked up to meet Zelena's eyes. They reminded her of crystal blue pools of the ocean. Zelena was so beautiful! Emma thought to herself.  
"Hello," Emma said to her, "It's very nice to meet you."  
"Mmm, yes.." Zelena quipped, "Indeed."  
"..oh!" Emma added, "And thank you so much for helping us out. We can use all the help we can get, honestly."  
Confused, Zelena shifted her attention from Emma to Regina, "Am I helping you again, dear sister?" Zelena took a few steps closer as she continued, "Was ripping out your heart not enough?"  
Emma's confused expression joined Zelena's, as they both glanced at The Queen.  
Smiling her infamous ruby red smile, Regina replied "Now Zelena, I'm sure you remember the situation with Chernabog -"  
Cutting her off, Zelena added, "Oh yes! The demon, Of course.." Trailing off, Zelena turned to Emma and explained "Your Queen has a habit of meddling in affairs she shouldn't be, you know." Giving a wink to Emma, and turning back to her sister, "Please do go on Regina. You know I just love a good groveling..."  
Zelena was delighted to have Regina ask for help, it was a very rare occasion after all. She was so delighted, in fact, that she smiled and scooped her sister in for a hug.

Without a flinch, The Queen just stood there, stiff as a board, as Zelena patted her sister's shoulders mockingly.  
"I am not groveling Zelena! For once, can we just be civil to each other? I am only asking you, as your sister, for a bit of help."  
"Mmm hmm..." Zelena smirked, "Call it what you want Regina. Anyway, what do you need?"  
"Wait, wait.." Emma chimed in, "Regina, does Zelena still have your heart?"  
"Why yes dear, when would I have a chance to take it back?"  
"I don't know, I'm just surprised I guess.." Emma trailed off.  
"Don't be," Zelena added, "My sister always reminds me that 'love is a weakness', isn't that right sis?"  
Emma's gaze went from Zelena to Regina, as she waited for an answer.  
"..yes," Regina quipped, "Something like that."  
"I have the proof right here.." Zelena proudly exclaimed. Putting out her hand, palm side up, as a small lock box materialized in her grasp with a swirl of green mist. Zelena stared down at it in her hands as she spoke, "It is a bit sad though, don't you think Emma? For someone to use their heart as a pawn."

Regina could see the sadness build behind Emma's eyes as her sister spoke.  
"You know damn right well that is NOT the truth Zelena!" The Queen responded.  
"Is it not?" Emma asked Regina, "You did tell me you voluntarily let Zelena take your heart.."  
The Queen turned to face Emma, "I wasn't trying to use my heart as a pawn Emma, everything I have told you is true. I've no reason to say otherwise."

"Alright." Emma replied, still a bit unsure of what to believe.  
"Emma.." The Queen began, "As I've explained before, after I denied Chernabog to take you as a sacrifice, and called off our 'deal', I was afraid he might take my heart for himself and use it to control me. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you."  
"Ah!" Zelena added, "So you have told your lover your original plan to sacrifice her? I do wonder though, sis, Have you also informed her about the truth of her parents?"  
"My parents? What is she talking about Regina?? What happened to - "

Cutting Emma off and raising her voice over Emma's, The Queen replied angrily "Zelena! Enough!!"  
Quickly, she extending her arm toward Zelena, mimicking a squeezing motion with her hand, choking her sister from a few feet away.  
Zelena, now pulling at her own throat as she gasped for air, was turning blue in the face.  
"You have met me at my limit, Zelena!"  
The Queen gritted through her teeth, squeezing harder and harder, "Will you help me or not? 'Dear sister'".

As she struggled to breath, Zelena tried to speak, but was only able to let out a squeak.  
"What's that you say sis?" Regina mocked her through her devilish smile, "I can't hear you.."  
"Regina! Regina, stop!" Emma pleaded horrified. Attempting to pull Regina's arm away she exclaimed, "She can't breath!"  
With an automatic reflex, Regina pushed Emma to the ground.  
"Sure she can!" The Queen insisted, continuing to hold her sister prisoner to her grasp, "She's just not trying hard enough!"  
Standing back up, Emma's emotions got the best of her, and she felt a surge of energy racing toward her fingertips.  
When it felt like the energy would burst from her hands, she held her palms out toward The Queen, and braced herself for what she felt was coming.

A bright white light glowed at her hands, right before shooting out a bolt of energy, like lightening, toward The Queen.  
Regina was thrown against the side of the black carriage, as the bolt of energy hit her, and Zelena was finally able to breath again.  
As The Queen stood back up, dusting the dirt from her clothes, Zelena approached Emma, "Thank you for that.. Em.. Emma, was it?"  
"Ohhh don't thank me Zelena," Emma replied sternly, "It's your fault Regina reacted that way!"  
"Me??" Zelena cried, "What did I do?"  
"Don't play stupid!" Regina yelled at her sister as she approached them again, "You know what you were trying to do!"

"ENOUGH! Both of you!" Emma shouted, squeezing her eyes shut in frustration.   
When she opened them, both the Queen and Zelena saw a glimmer of icy blue swirls in her eyes.  
"Ahhh.. I see now what you need help with this blonde beauty.." Zelena trailed off, now showing a bit more interest in the situation. "Regina, why didn't you tell me your lady friend was a 'hybrid' ?"  
"A what?"   
"A hybrid?!" Regina questioned, "Don't be ridiculous Zelena. Emma is not a hybrid!"  
"Ohh! But she is sis," Zelena argued, "And you and I both know what that means.."  
Still standing between the two sisters as they argued, Emma was growing more and more confused by the minute.

"Can somebody please explain to me what you're talking about?!" Emma exclaimed, "What the hell is a 'hybrid' and why do you think I might be one?!"  
"Not 'might', dear," Zelena corrected her, "definitely".   
"Whatever!" Emma answered.  
"Emma, a hybrid is someone who can fully harness both light and dark magic together." Regina explained, "To the absolute fullest of their potential."  
"Ok.. So, isn't that good though?" Emma asked.  
The two sister exchanged glances before Regina continued, "Well, the truth is, it can be good. If the person is able to control the two Magics thriving inside of them. Otherwise, it is said that one of those magics ends up consuming the other and creating something terribly unstable. What's more, through out the history of hybrids, the dark magic has always won."  
"And, even more than that," Zelena chimes in, "no hybrid has ever survived it."  
"But it doesn't matter," The Queen added, "because Emma is not a hybrid!"  
"Whatever you say, sis..."  
There was a moment of awkward silence that passed between the women, then, Emma proclaimed, "It does matter, Regina. Because I will survive it. I'll be the first."  
Zelena smiled at the look of horror on her sister's face after Emma spoke.  
"Great!" She replied, "we'd better get started then!" Zelena continued, "if you are ever going to stand a chance, we need to train as soon as possible!"  
The Queen turned to Emma, "Are you ready?"  
"Yes, of course." Emma replied.  
Taking Emma's hand, Regina explained, "This will be hard, I know that. But I do feel if anyone can do it, it's going to be you."  
"What do you mean, Regina? Are you talking about me harnessing both magics?"  
"Yes Emma."  
"Pfft please! I'll be fine, really. You don't have to worry about me. I got this."  
"Alright my pretties," Zelena commanded, "hang on to your hats, we're going for a ride!"  
With a quick wave of her hand above her head, The Queen, Claudius, Emma and Regina were whisked back to the Queen's castle .


	27. Fire And Ice

As the green mist dissipated, the three women found themselves at the center of The Queen's spell room.

Zelena gave herself a quick tour as she walked around the room, taking in the details of the carved stone walls and all the potions and rare ingredients that lined them.  
Turning slowly to face her sister, Zelena asked "Well, well Regina.. I'd say it's been quite some time since I've been to your spell room. What naughty things have you been hiding in here..?"  
"Naughty things?" Regina laughed, "I'm not hiding anything Zelena, naughty or otherwise. Just ask Emma, she'll tell you."  
"Oh, I'm sure..." Zelena said, her words dripping with sarcasm as she smiled.  
Confused at first with the banter between the sisters, Emma's face suddenly reflected the moment she caught on to the sarcasm, blushing and giving a sly smile as she remembered what happened between Regina and herself the last time they were alone in the room.

Regina rolled her eyes at Zelena's accusations. "What I do in my spell room is MY business. I don't have to tell you anything."  
"Very well sis." Zelena complied.  
"Now then, shall we get on with it?"  
"Yes, of course." Regina replied.  
"Excellent!" Zelena exclaimed loudly.  
"So.. how do we do this exactly?" Emma asked.  
"We will perform a sortve 'merging' ritual.'" She continued, "The spell will require us all to be balanced with ourselves, as well as each other.. that includes our emotions and magic."  
"Ok, and then what??" Regina asked.  
"...and then, the two of you will be linked together." Zelena explained.  
"Linked? What does that..?" Emma asked, feeling a little uneasy about the spell.  
"It means, my dear, that you and Regina here, are going to be linked in mind, soul and magic." Zelena explained, "It also means you will be able to tap into each other for strength and power."  
"Mmm, interesting," Regina replied staring at the floor, finger tip tapping at her jaw line as she thought a moment. "However, I do wonder what the negative side of this is Zelena. There must be one."  
"Well, yes, of course.." Zelena looked on nervously.   
"Ok.. and??!" Emma replied, "What's the risk Zelena?"  
"Erm.. well.." Zelena started, "To be honest.. because you, Emma, would be tapping into the power and magic of my dear sister here.. the risk of the dark magic completely taking over is quite higher."  
"Well then, what's the point, Zelena??!" Regina asked sternly, "We're trying to avoid Emma turning dark!"  
"Well, yes, I know, but -"

"Ha!" Regina's sarcastic laugh cut her sister off mid sentence, "There are no 'buts' or exceptions of any kind!"  
"Regina.." Emma spoke softly to The Queen, gently touching her arm, "Let's allow her to finish, please? We have no idea as it stands, how to beat this demon. If Zelena knows of a better way..."  
"Emma." Regina answered, "I am not willing to risk your life in the process!"  
"Well, it's a good thing I am." Emma replied, "after all, it's my life. Is it not?"  
"Emma please.."  
"No."  
Turning to Zelena, Emma continued, "Zelena, please continue."  
"As I was saying.." Zelena spoke, "There is the unfortunate draw back of possibly growing dark. However, if your heart is strong enough to endure it, my dear, then you will be ok. And as it stands now, this may be the only way to defeat Chernabog."  
"Alright, then it's settled." Emma decided, "How do we perform this thing then?"  
A wicked smile crept over Zelena's face as she answered, "Ahhh.. that's where you come in, Regina."  
The Queen raised an eyebrow, concerned.   
"Sister, I'll be needing you to lift that pesky protection spell you placed on your heart."  
"Excuse me?!" The Queen replied, "and just exactly why do you need me to do that?"  
"Well, you see Sis, your heart is the main source of power for this spell. Without it, Emma will be powerless against the demon."  
Both The Queen and Emma shared a look of concern at Zelena's words.  
"I don't know... maybe -"  
Zelena spoke over Emma's words, "Don't worry love, your Queen won't suffer any harm from this."  
"Alright." The Queen agreed, "Ill do it. But I swear on your life, Zelena.. if any harm comes to Emma over this, it will be your head on a stake outside this castle!"

"Pish-posh, Sister! We don't need all the dramatics.."  
The Queen, growing angry, stepped forward in an effort to further demonstrate her point when Emma stepped between them. Facing The Queen, Emma spoke once again softly to her "Regina. It's going to be alright. Zelena is our only hope with all of this. She is your sister, and after all, you did say that you knew she could help.."  
"Perhaps," The Queen countered, "But at what cost, Emma?"

"I know." Emma started, "But it must be done Regina. You and I both know this. The truth is, We don't have to like it, but we do have to do it, if we ever want to defeat this thing."  
Taking a moment to process her thoughts, The Queen gave Emma a knowing nod, "Alright. Let's get this over with, shall we?"  
The Queen turned to her sister, "Zelena, where's my heart?"  
"Right here." With the flick of her wrist, a small, metal box containing the heart of The Queen materialized in Zelena's hand.

Taking the heart from her sister, Regina placed it on the tall stone podium where she often concocted her many spells and potions. The Queen took a deep breath into her chest, closed her eyes and with a wave of her hand over the top of her heart, the protection spell was lifted.  
The Queen opened her eyes again, meeting Zelena's bright green eyes dead on.  
"Is it lifted then? The spell?"  
"Yes Zelena, it is."  
Smiling, Zelena replied, "Fabulous!"  
Regina rolled her eyes, "Ok Zelena, you've had your fun. Now please, do as you said and help us."  
Taking her sister's heart in her hands, Zelena nodded and gestured to Emma and The Queen to join her at the podium.  
"We must focus every ounce of our energy into Regina's heart. Her heart will serve as the main power source in all of this. However, it is important to remember, drawing too much power from any source can drain it completely of its power. That's where the balance comes in. Regina's Heart is no exception to this."  
Zelena paused to make sure the women were paying attention before she continued, "What's more, is understanding how to maintain the perfect balance between Dark and Light magic. Emma, you must never draw any Light Magic from Regina's heart. Doing so could cause Regina's heart to turn completely black, and tip her over to the Darkness. You must only use your own Light magic to counter the balance of the Dark Magic within you and Regina."   
Emma took a long breath in as she processed Zelena's words.  
"Also, you must remember the main source of life and power in Regina's heart is her ability to wield Dark Magic. Drawing out too much of it from her heart will also disrupt the balance and cause grave consequences for you both."  
"So we must work together to always maintain the balance..." Emma said quietly to herself.  
"Yes, exactly." Zelena said, "Is everyone ready?"  
Making direct eye contact, both Emma and The Queen nodded.  
Zelena closed her eyes and began a quiet chant, causing a bright green glow to surround The Queen's Heart.

Emma began to feel a bit uneasy as the glow began to shine brighter, seemingly causing The Queen to wince in pain.  
"Mmm.. maybe we should stop," Emma exclaimed nervously, "It's hurting Regina!"

"No, it's alright.." The Queen explained through gritted teeth, "I'm.. I'm ok."  
Emma was not convinced, as she watched The Queen hold onto the stone podium for support.

Zelena's chanting grew louder, as the bright green light now encircled them all.

Then suddenly, the light was gone, including the fire of the candles in the room. The women were surrounded by complete darkness now.  
"Regina..??"  
"Emma!"  
Slowly, the candles relit themselves, one by one, returning their soft glow back to the room.  
As the room became brighter, Emma and The Queen slowly glanced around the room. To both their surprise, Zelena was gone.   
The Queen's eyes darted from the spot where Zelena had been standing, back to the stone podium. Her expression was nothing short of a panic.  
"What is it?" Emma asked, "what's wrong?"  
"My heart.." The Queen answered, "Its not here, where is it?!"  
Regina closed her eyes and placed her hand on her chest, over the spot where her heart should be. A soft purple glow encircled The Queen's hand as it sat over her chest.  
The Queen smiled, slowly opening her eyes again, "Ah, it seems my sister returned my heart before she deserted us."  
"Well, that's good." Emma replied.  
"Yes, it is."  
It was that moment when The Queen had a moment to really take in what had changed. It was that moment, that left her almost speechless.  
"Emma..."  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"I was hoping you could tell me,"  
The Queen continued, "Are you alright dear? How do you feel.."

"I feel fine, really.."  
The Queen searched Emma's face for any noticeable signs of wrong doing, or sorrow.  
"Mmm.." she thought, "..something's.. different."  
Something was very different indeed.  
The once golden locks of curls that flowed passed Emma's strong shoulders were gone. In it's place, her hair displayed the color of a white winter's frost, tightly wound at the back of her head.  
Emma's complete stature had changed. What was once always a warm, welcoming stance, took on something much colder, darker. Her face, though still just as beautiful, fell expressionless against thin, ruby red lips that had noticeably changed from the soft, fleshy pink they once where.

"Do you... feel any different?" The Queen asked again.  
"Mmm well," Emma began, "I do feel assured, confident. I feel... powerful. Like the energy inside me is bursting to escape."  
"I see." Regina replied.  
The Queen knew this feeling all too well. It was the darkness, trying to take over. Like a drug, the initial feeling was all-powerful, tempting, addictively delicious.  
Emma held out her hands, palms up, and concentrated hard. Seconds later, a fiery orb took shape in her grasp.

The Queen knew something was off, not quite right. But she fought it, buried it. After all, Emma was the source of the light in her life.   
As the orb grew brighter, hotter, The Queen could see Emma's tense expression grow. Every muscle in Emma's body grew noticeably tight, as she struggled to keep the orb lit.  
Then suddenly, Emma closed her hands into tight fists, and the orb was gone.  
A smile crept over Emma's face now, as she moved her body closer to The Queen.  
"Are you alright?" The Queen asked, still concerned.  
"Oh, I'm better than alright, Regina.."  
The Queen raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"  
Emma placed her hands on The Queen's hips, roughly pulling Regina's body into her own. The flesh of Emma's hands, still burning hot from harnessing the fire orb, felt like white hot flames on Regina's hips.  
Although The Queen's concern for Emma remained, this fresh new powerful confidence that now exhumed from the blonde, aroused The Queen like never before.  
The reaction of Emma's fiery hot hands on her hips made The Queen jump, grabbing Emma's face, pulling it inches from her lips.

Further arousing The Queen, she could feel this new powerful energy pouring out from Emma's body as she spoke warm words into Emma's mouth, "Show me, Emma. Show me what it feels like for you.."

The Queen then crashed her mouth onto Emma's lips, fueling the heat between them.

Ripping at their clothes, hands touching skin, tongues exploring mouths, the women feverishly devoured each other.   
"This change in you, Emma.. it's wonderful..!"  
The Queen loved how powerful Emma now felt, Emma's strong hands grabbing at her breasts, massaging them as she sucked on Regina's neck.  
"I can't get enough of you, my Queen.."  
Emma explained between breaths. The blonde suddenly feeling herself swell between her thighs with every kiss and bite of Regina's body. Though the attraction was the same, the feeling of lust grew stronger than ever before. Emma could feel it course through her body, making her craving for The Queen almost unbearable.  
Lifting Regina by her waist, Emma hoisted The Queen up, sitting her atop of the stone podium now. Emma tore at Regina's undergarments, exposing the moisture behind them.  
Emma smiled a half smile as she licked her lips, remembering the sugar sweet taste of The Queen. Spreading Regina's thighs by her knees, the blonde worked her way between them. Kissing and biting the soft, warm flesh as she slowly inched closer and closer to her sweet spot.  
Emma was so close now, The Queen could feel her fast breaths flutter over her wet clit.   
"Oh god Emma.. I need you.."  
"Then you shall have me, my Queen.." The crooked smile returning to Emma's cherry red lips.  
Seconds later, The Queen felt Emma's tongue grazing along her clit and lips. Lightly at first, then with more and more pressure. Regina began to pant out hot, rhythmic breaths as Emma continued to lick and suck at her tender spot.   
Emma then slid her middle finger slowly into The Queen, she could feel her pulsating around it, almost pulling her finger in, deeper. As Emma slid her finger slowly in and out again, she took in Regina's clit with her mouth, licking and sucking it in time with her finger.  
The Queen rocked her hips back and forth, yearning for more.  
"Regina, you taste so good..."  
"Emma, I'm about to come! Oh my god...!"  
Taking both her hands now, Emma grabbed The Queen's hips to steady them, as she slid her tongue as far as she could into her.   
The Queen let out a heavy gasp, as her thighs locked around Emma's head, her back arching up as she steadied herself atop the stone. Letting out the loudest scream she could shriek, Regina came hard against Emma's lips. Emma, feeling The Queen come, felt herself begin to climax against her own silk panties.   
When it was over, both women felt their muscles begin to relax. Emma sank down to her knees on the stone floor, as The Queen laid back onto the stone podium.   
Sitting with her back against the stone wall of the spell room, Emma remarked "Did you enjoy yourself, my Queen?"

"What do you think, Swan?"  
Emma smiled. "I think you are the sweetest thing I've ever tasted on my tongue."  
The Queen smiled, rolling her eyes "Oh I'm sure..." she winked and continued, "Let us return to the castle now. It won't be long before Chernabog returns.."   
With a purple fog, the two women disappeared from the room.


	28. Truth Be Told

Emma sat alone in her chamber pondering over the events that took place earlier that day. 

As she lay there on her bed, staring up at the cracks in the stone ceiling, she recalled a memory that made her eyes open wide at the thought.

"...have you told Emma the truth about her parents, Regina?"

Emma knitted her brow, What on earth did Zelena mean by that??

Whatever it was, it was enough to push The Queen over the edge with anger, Emma recalled. So much so, she had to step in and stop The Queen from hurting her own sister.

Emma sat up and walked over to the mirror across the room. As Emma looked into the glass, she saw her reflection for the first time since the merging of magic with The Queen. 

My face.. She thought to herself, brushing her fingertips gently over her pale white cheeks and onto her ruby red lips.  
...I look.. different. I FEEL different.

Moving her gaze from her face to her clothes, she stared intently at her red leather jacket.   
...Red..   
A gift from The Queen, of course.  
Regina loved when Emma wore red.  
Emma enjoyed pleasing The Queen in every way that she could,   
however, Emma thought to herself, It's not really about what The Queen wants anymore, is it?  
Emma thought to herself.  
After all, if Regina isn't concerned with giving me only half truths, why should I always make every effort to please her?

"It's time for Emma to do what she wants, for a change!"  
Emma said out loud to herself, a smile slowly creeping across her lips.  
With a snap of her fingers, Emma watched her reflection in the mirror as the red of the leather instantly turned black as night.

"Now, that's better." She replied with a crooked smile.

*****

The Queen paced the floor of her bed chamber, picking apart the events of the day. "Something feels... off." She thought aloud to herself.   
Emma did say she felt fine... good, even. She recalled.  
However, Regina also recalled the very moment Emma's demeanor changed.   
Regina knew she had to remain positive of Emma's future concerning her ability to harness such powerful magic. For both their sakes.  
The Queen moved toward the fireplace in her room. Hastily, she picked up a wine glass, filing it with the warm, red liquid from the decanter that sat next to it.  
Quickly, Regina consumed the contents in the glass before returning the it to the mantle.  
Waving her hand over her magic mirror that sat just above the fireplace, The Queen took a peek into Emma's room. She needed some closure on the subject, to be reassured that Emma was doing just fine.   
However, The Queen was horrified to learn that the image now staring back at her in the mirror was not reassuring at all!

Regina realized it was certainly more than just Emma's demeanor that changed; all of Emma had changed.  
Dressed now, completely in black leather from head to toe, Emma's icy, stone cold face was staring back at The Queen.   
With her fists tightly clenched at her sides, Regina squeezed her brown eyes shut, praying that Emma had not turned dark.   
When The Queen opened her eyes again, seconds later, Emma's gaze shifted to Regina. As if she could also see into the magic mirror; into Regina's room. The left side of Emma's mouth curled up into a wicked smirk, as she made direct eye contact with Regina.  
Shocked, The Queen thought to herself, How can that be?? How can she see me through the mirror??  
Just then, the mirror cracked, shattering from the center out; the image of Emma gone along with it.  
"No.." The Queen whispered, "...Come back!"  
Regina waved her hand over the broken mirror again and again, trying to conjure the image of Emma back, to no avail.   
Suddenly, The Queen's attention was abruptly pulled from the magic mirror, as the heavy wooden door to her room burst open. The sound of the back of the door slamming into the wall shook the entire room.  
Standing in the doorway with a stoic expression on her face was Emma, arm outstretched into the room, signaling to The Queen that Emma was responsible for the commotion at her door.   
Regina stepped away from the fireplace slowly, moving toward Emma. Her eyes shifting quickly to the erratic movement behind the blonde. Horrified, The Queen realized that it was Claudius there, grabbing at his throat with his own hands, not able to breath.  
Gasping for air, Claudius' face was turning multiple shades of red, blue and purple as he fell to his knees in agony.  
"Emma!" The Queen said, "Release him at once!"   
Emma quickly turned her attention to Regina.

"Why should I, Regina?" Emma replied, "Why should I show Claudius any mercy, when it's rare that you do the same?"  
"Because, you are not an evil person Emma.. you.. you're not.. me."  
"No, I'm not you, Regina." Emma replied, "Tell me; How long do you think he can last? Without any air to breath?"  
"What?? What kind of question is that?! Emma, please! Release Claudius! He's done nothing to you!"  
"Mmm yes, you may be right," Emma began, "however, from what I recall, my parents did nothing to you, did they?!"  
"What are you talking about Emma??"  
"Zelena mentioned you were holding something back about the death of my parents Regina! Don't play stupid!"  
The Queen felt her temperature rise, as she grew more and more concerned over the well being of her guard. She could feel the Sweat begin to bead at her brow.  
"Tell me what happened Regina! What did Zelena mean by what she said? What was your involvement with my parents' death!?"  
Trying to swallow the agony building in her throat, The Queen forced out the information Emma was asking for, "Your parents.. they were good people. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time Emma. Please, please understand."  
"Just tell me the truth Regina!!"  
Taking her breath in, The Queen began; "When I was taking over the kingdom many years ago, the resistance against me grew bigger and bigger by the day. A crowd of villagers gathered by the drawbridge connecting the smaller villages to the main part of the kingdom, just before the entrance to my castle. These villagers meant me harm Emma; they were trying to kill me. Snow and David, they.. they tried to reason with them, and with me. An attempt to prevent a war, meaningless death and violence. Tension was very high that day, I remember it like it was yesterday. It's haunted me my whole life since it happened really."  
The Queen paused a moment.   
"Out with it Regina!" Emma commanded.  
"There was so much anger.. so much yelling and so many threats.." Regina continued, "Neither side would agree or back down.. that's when it happened."  
"When what happened?"  
"The explosion." Regina answered, "The explosion that killed your parents. Along with hundreds of villagers. I didn't know I was doing it until it was done.. The fireball just erupted from my hands.. fueled with the anger I held at the villagers, at the resistance. I never intended to release it, but it happened. I am so so sorry Emma.. I would do absolutely anything to bring them back."  
The intensity grew stronger on Emma's face as she took in this new information.  
"You." Emma replied, her eyes narrow slits below her brow. "It's all your fault. You are the reason I grew up alone in this world! Without a mother or father!"  
"Emma, please.. I-"  
At that moment, The Queen heard a loud cracking sound, it was the sound of Claudius' neck snapping in two. Regina watched as his body crumpled to the floor, motionless.  
"Emma.. what have you done?!"  
The Queen rushed past Emma, over to Claudius now, trying to revive his lifeless body.  
Finally resting her arm at her side, Emma sauntered into the room.

"Emma! you killed him! Why??"  
Not bothering to turn around to face The Queen, she replied, "You took something from me. I took something from you."  
"This is not you, Emma!" The Queen pleaded, "This is not who you are!"  
"Isn't it though?" Emma answered back, "You wanted my true power to shine Regina, perhaps you should be more careful of what you wish for..."  
"Is this really what you want Emma? Have you come to fight me, after all this?"  
The Queen stood now, making her way into the room as she spoke.  
As she entered, a swirl of black smoke took shape next to Emma.  
Regina felt a chill in the room, as Chernabog materialized next to the blonde.  
"Chernabog." The Queen said with distain. "You dare show your face again!" A fireball forming in her palm as her anger began to flare.

"Well done, Regina" the demon commended her, "You have for filled your end of the deal after all."  
"I've for filled nothing, demon!" The Queen replied, "You will not take Emma, she does not belong to the darkness... she does not belong to you!"  
Chernabog laughed loudly, "Oh no? Then to whom does she belong to, Regina? You?"  
The Queen paused, glancing in Emma's direction, "No. She belongs to no one."  
"HA HA HA HA!" His deep throated laugh shook the room, "Enough!"  
With a wave of his arm, a magical force threw Regina across the room. As her back slammed against the wall cracking the stone behind her, Mulan and Red came running to her aid.  
Pointing her sword at the demon as she entered the room, Mulan demanded, "What's going on?! Emma? Are you ok?!"

Emma, adjusting her stature, replied "Never better Mulan."  
Squared off facing Emma and the demon, Mulan glanced back toward The Queen, now crumpled on the floor; Red at her side. Quickly, Mulan stood, trying to piece together what was happening in the room.  
"Ruby!" Mulan called to her, "Is The Queen alright?"  
"Yes, she will be fine." Ruby replied.  
Turning back to Emma, Mulan questioned her; "Emma, what is going on? What happened to Regina?"  
Gazing from Regina back to Mulan, Emma opened her mouth to answer, but was caught short by The Queen herself, "I'll be fine Mulan." The Queen spoke as she approached Mulan, Ruby at her side, "What matters is what's happened to Emma. The darkness is taking hold, we have to stop it, for Emma's sake."  
It was all starting to become clear to Mulan now, what was going on. Tightening the grip on her sword, Mulan took one last scan of the room before making eye contact with Emma again, "Emma, you don't want to do this. I know you. I know what's happening right now is not what you want"

Emma stared intently at the three women before her.   
The Queen's hand engulfed once more with flames, as Ruby's eyes began to flare their bright amber color. Mulan, sword in hand, stood at the ready. Both women at either side of her.  
Coming to the realization she was in need to regroup, Emma puffed out her chest, straightening her posture, and with a flick of her wrist she and Chernabog disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Mulan spoke, "Well, now what?"  
"Now," The Queen spoke after extinguishing her flames, "..now we save Emma."

"Chernabog thinks he's won." Regina continued, "he couldn't be more wrong if he tried."


	29. Savior

"Regina..." Mulan said in disbelief, "Did Emma really kill Claudius??"   
Solemnly, The Queen replied, "She did."  
Horrified, Mulan stated, "...she's a murderer... there's no coming back from killing an innocent."  
The Queen paused a moment, then glancing at Mulan she replied, "Understand this; I loved Claudius dearly. He was my most trusted guard, my friend. Claudius always did what was asked of him, at his own free will. That said, he was no innocent, Mulan."  
Red gazed at Mulan, taking her arm for comfort. Regina continued, "Let me assure you, both. I've killed hundreds of people in my life.. maybe thousands. I was ruthless, demanding, and cruel. Although I've captured the hearts of many, I myself am heartless at best."  
The Queen paused, taking a moment to glance at her guard's lifeless body in the doorway.  
Bringing her attention back to Mulan and Red, she continued; "I know, that if I can somehow change.. if I can be better.. I truly believe Emma can come back from anything! She's still in there.. Although the darkness is taking hold, I know Emma's light will shine through."

"Alright then," Mulan began, "You speak of 'change' and 'redemption'.. prove it. Give Ruby her heart back, and prove you've truly changed."  
"Mmm.." The Queen thought, "And how do I know, Mulan, that you won't just run, abandoning me after I do so?" The Queen moved closer to her, narrowing her eyes as she spoke, "How can I be assured, that this isn't some plot to get what you want?"  
"Because," Mulan replied with narrow eyes, "I'm. Not. You."  
"Mulan!" Red scolded,"That is no way to speak to our Queen!"  
"Very well." Regina replied, her eyes steady on Mulan, "Red may have her heart back... however, I must warn you; if you turn your back on me, I'll make you watch as I crush that heart into dust!"  
The Queen opened her hand, palm up and in front of her. Purple smoke swirled in her palm, seconds before a bright red heart materialized in its place.

The heart was pulsing in her hand. It's bright red glow shown brightly through her fingers, surrounding it.  
"All this trouble, for such a small and insignificant object..." The Queen said out loud to herself.   
"Ruby's heart is not insignificant!" Mulan replied back.   
"Come now," Regina replied, looking up to meet Mulan's eyes, "that's the last thing I would expect from someone willing to sacrifice one's heart for another. After all, what would Aurora say about that?" The icy words dripped from her lips.   
The anger in the warrior's eyes grew, "You take that back!" She replied, gripping the hilt of her sword tighter.  
The Queen laughed, "Or what, my dear?"  
Red let out a gasp as Mulan lunged at Regina, wrapping her fingers around The Queen's throat and squeezing as hard as she could.  
A split second later, Regina threw her arms out at her sides, causing a bright violet burst of energy to explode between them. The sheer force of the power threw Mulan against the wall of the room.   
"Don't you ever put your hands on me again!"   
Never one to take demands from anyone Mulan, still in a bit of pain, pushed forward in an attempt to lunge at The Queen again. Regina, however, was ready for her this time. Extending her right arm in front of her, she stopped Mulan in her tracks, lifting her feet off the ground without laying a finger on her.   
"Put.. put me down!" Mulan squeaked out, grabbing at her throat and kicking her feet wildly in the air.  
"My Queen, please!" Red screamed, unsure of what to do.  
But it was then, that Regina heard a voice in her head, a voice reminding her of what she needed to do. Of what she promised.   
Regina, I need to know that I can trust you... don't let me go dark.  
Blinking her eyes quickly and shaking her head, Regina realized what she was doing. "I- .. I'm sorry.." she said quietly, Mulan's body falling to the stone floor as Regina lowered her hand to her side.  
"You witch!" Mulan screamed, red in the face, "All you know is violence! You'll never change!"  
"No!" Regina pleaded, "That's not true!"   
"You expect me to believe you now?!" Mulan asked, climbing to her feet.  
Pausing for a moment, The Queen replied solemnly, "No... no, I don't."  
Taking Red's heart in her hand again, The Queen walked over to her, and thrusted Red's heart back into her chest.   
A sudden gasp escaped from her lips, as Red now had her free will back.  
Adverting her attention from Regina to Red, Mulan scrambled over to her to make sure she was ok.  
"Ruby..! Are you alright??"  
Catching her breath, Ruby replied "Yes.. yes, I think so."   
After a moment, The Queen interrupted them, "You may leave, if you like."  
The two women now looking in The Queen's direction, "Leave?" Ruby replied, "Why would we... leave?"  
The Queen held her head high, straightening her back.   
"Why would you stay?" She countered.  
"I've given you your free will back. You are not obligated to do anything you don't want to. I give my word, I will not retaliate."  
"Come Ruby," Mulan commanded, "Let us escape from here while we still can."  
The Queen turned her back to them, not wanting them to see her despair.   
"No." Ruby replied, "I'm not going anywhere."   
"No?!" Mulan repeated in disbelief.  
"No." Ruby confirmed. Taking Mulan's hands in hers, she explained, "Mulan, I love you. I love you because you are kind, honorable and true. I love you because you never fail to do the right thing."  
The Queen paused, turning her head to the side in order to ease drop on the two women standing before her.  
"Right now, an innocent woman is falling into a darkness that could destroy not only her own life, but also the entire kingdom.. our kingdom." Ruby continued, "Would it not be honorable to do the right thing and help put an end to all of this? No matter the cost?"  
Mulan, not wanting to accept this fact, knew Ruby was right.   
Taking her breath in, Mulan replied "What you say is true. However Ruby, you want to work alongside this woman?!" Mulan gestured to The Queen.  
Looking dead into Mulan's eyes, Ruby replied "No matter the cost, Mulan."  
Exhaling deeply, the warrior nodded, "Alright, as you wish then." She then turned to Regina, "We will help you after all."  
Regina felt a smile curl into the corners of her mouth as she turned to face them.  
"But, you have my word, witch" Mulan exclaimed, "if even for one second you turn on us, and break your promise, so help me god, you won't have hands to crush anyone's heart!"  
"You have my word." Regina promised.  
"It's settled then." Ruby replied.  
"Alright," Mulan said, "What's the plan? Where do we find this Chernabog creature?"  
"That's just it," The Queen explained, "No one knows where the creature dwells. Some say he comes from the very pits of hell. Others claim he dwells in the hearts of those who turn to the darkness."  
Mulan became frustrated, "So how do we draw him out then? Surely there's a way."  
Regina paused before taking her breath in, "Yes, there certainly is a way to draw him out. For that, we must pay Zelena a visit. My dear sister has something of mine, and I want it back!"  
With a flick of her wrist, the three women disappeared in a swirling puff of purple smoke.

*****

"Zelena!" The Queen called out loudly, as the three of them materialized in Zelena's village, "Show yourself, now!"

Zelena peered out her doorway with a concerned look on her face, "Regina? Is that you sister?"  
"The hell you know it is!" The Queen answered angrily, "What have you done?!"  
"What've I done?" Zelena repeated, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Regina, really."  
"Liar..." The Queen hissed through a clenched jaw, "You knew combining my darkness with Emma's power would cause her to go dark! You knew I was trying to save her! Why?? Why would you do that?!"  
"Oh yes, that..." Zelena replied, "to be fair, sister, I did warn you that could happen.."   
"Could happen, and will happen mean two different things Zelena!” Regina countered, "Don't toy with me!"  
Zelena let out a snicker, "Well, perhaps if you weren't head over heels in love with Emma you would have known better. But hey, let's not squabble over details!"  
As the yelling match between the two sisters grew louder, and more intense, a small crowd of villagers gathered to watch.  
The Queen only grew angrier with every remark Zelena made.   
"Have you any idea what you've done?!" She asked of her sister, "You've put us all in danger with your little game!"  
"Have I?" Zelena asked sarcastically, "mmm.. I think I'm gonna be ok, Sis. Truly."  
Zelena's nonchalant demeanor had hit its limit with Regina. The villagers gasped as they witnessed a bright orange fireball materialize in The Queen's palm.

"I have just about had it with you Zelena. I'm only going to ask this once. How do we stop Chernabog, and still save Emma? I know you have the answer."  
"Honestly, Regina, I couldn't care less what happens to your precious 'Emma', you're on your own with this."

Letting out a frustrated scream, The Queen released her fireball, forcefully throwing the flames at Zelena. Not expecting her sister’s violent attack, Zelena was struck in the chest, the force of the fireball throwing her hard against the wall of her castle.

Wincing in pain, Zelena slowly tried to stand back up, as Regina moved in closer.  
“You see that, Sis?” Zelena spoke between painful breaths, “that’s the very reason you were always chosen last when we played games as children.”  
“This is no time for jokes, Zelena!” The Queen explained, “Tell me how to defeat the demon!”  
“That’s easy,” Regina’s sister explained, standing now, “You only need to put your heart into it...”   
Seconds later, materializing in the palm of her hand, Zelena brandished a dark red, glowing heart.  
“You still have it...” Regina whispered.

“Well yes, of course I do!” Zelena confirmed, “do you really think I’m so foolish to allow it to leave my clutches?”  
“Fair point..” Regina agreed, “However, enough’s enough! It’s time you give it back!”  
Zelena laughed, “Truly Regina, you’re joking. Why on earth would I do that?”  
“Because,” The Queen began, her face contorting in anger and frustration, “if you don’t, I will not hesitate to drawn your village in the flames of hell!”  
Her eyes quickly scanned over the villagers, “Alright, fine then. You may have your heart back sister. It’s beginning to bore me anyway.”  
“Tell me Zelena, how do I destroy the demon Chernabog, and spare Emma’s life?”  
“Emma must find a way to control her inner darkness. It’s the only way.” Zelena explained, “If she truly is what you say she is, I believe she’s still in there, fighting the darkness. Finding her way toward her light. A true show of undying selfless sacrifice might be enough to pull her out of it. Only then, can you defeat Chernabog. Together.”  
With Regina’s heart in her hand, she moved close to her sister as she spoke, “Remember Regina, you gave me your heart to keep it safe from that demon. But we all know I was really keeping it safe from you.”  
On her last word, Zelena plunged Regina’s heart back into her chest. Regina, overcome with emotion, clutched her chest in anguish slowly falling to the ground.   
The villagers gasped.  
“My Queen!” Ruby yelled out, held back by Mulan.  
“There’s.. so much... so much pain!” Regina cried out.   
“Yes, there is, isn’t there?” Zelena confirmed, “You of all people should know, just because your heart is held somewhere other than your chest doesn’t mean it can’t still feel.”  
Kneeling down to the ground now eye level with The Queen, she said, “Every second of love, loss, and pain you’ve experienced since giving up your heart, has been stored within it. Waiting. Just waiting for it to be returned to its home, where it can release all that raw emotion, pulsing back into your chest, my dear sister.”  
Zelena smiled, adding one last thing before disappearing into a cloud of green smoke;

“Love is weakness, Regina, and it has brought you to your knees.”


End file.
